Life Unexpected
by Speaknow12
Summary: A summer fling leads to a sweet surprise. Mitchie and Mikayla never thought they'd see each other again after that summer, but Mikayla's secret will bring them back.   G!P. Femslash. Demena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

Have you ever experienced a summer love? A love so real and so deep but you know that it will only last for a maximum of three months. I have. This past summer I fell in love with a girl who I felt was my world. She made me smile from ear to ear every second of every day. I lived the best three months of my life with her this summer.

I sit in my room today and just think back to those days. The days where she would pick me up in her red pickup truck and drive me around town. Or the days she'd sneak through my bedroom window and hold me tight as I fell asleep. Those days came to an end on a hot August night. She and I promised to see each other again the following summer, but deep inside we both knew that was probably never going to happen. Once the summer ended, I would be starting college and she was going to be working at her local coffee shop. I still love her though and I probably always will. Something keeps me attached to her.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Mom, how long until we're there?" my little brother, Justin, asked as he kicked the seat in front of him. He was five and a real pain in the ass.

"Justin Drew Russo, you stop that right now!" my mom yelled to him as she turned around from the front seat. Everyone in this car was in a bad mood because we had been driving for the past three hours. See, we were currently on our way to Stratford, a small town about four hours from where we live, Dallas. Stratford wasn't just a small town, it was where I was born. My family is pretty wealthy, ugh I know, and we have a summer home there, a summer home that I never really cared to go to. This was the only year my parents forced me to go, usually I would come up with excuses like "Mom, there's this cool summer camp." or "Mom, I want to take summer classes."

"Claire, please stop yelling… I'm getting a headache." My dad told my mom as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Tell your son to stop kicking my seat then, James!" my mom defended.

"Will you two just shut up?" I asked as I pulled out my headphones. "I can hear you through my headphones!"

"Mikayla, watch your tone." My mom said. I rolled my eyes at her and placed my earphones back into my ears. All I wanted was to get to Stratford and see my old childhood friend, Hannah.

…

"We're here!" my dad exclaimed as he pulled up into the street of our house. He turned into our driveway and punched in a code to let the fence open. I stared at the house I once used to play in many many years ago. It was still the same big, old house.

"Yay!" Justin exclaimed as my dad stopped the car. My mom got out and helped him out of his booster seat.

"Put your suitcases in your room Mikayla and we'll go out to get some food." My mom told me.

"I'll take a raincheck." I said as I closed the car door and walked over to where she was. "Hannah invited me to the town carnival, I'll eat there."

"Oh! Hannah? Like little Hannah Stewart?" my mom asked as she gushed. "You two have been talking?"

"Yes, mom. I have her on facebook. I told her we were coming and she said we should go to the carnival once I get here."

"Well you go ahead then. Need money?" she asked.

"Yes please." I said with my little smile.

"Here you go." She said handing me a hundred dollar bill.

…

Hannah and I arrived at the town carnival and the first thing we did was grab a bite to eat. She looked almost exactly the same as when we were younger… just older.

"I have someone I want you to meet!" she said. "Well two people."

I finished the last bites of my hot dog and followed her as she led me towards the ferris wheel. "Hey guys!" Hannah said as she walked over to a guy and a girl who were standing in line, waiting to mount the wheel. "This is Mikayla." She said as she pointed to me.

"Hi, Mikayla." The girl said with a cute smile. She was very very attractive. She had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and the prettiest smile.

"Hey!" the guy just nodded.

"Mik, this is Mitchie and Joe. Mitchie is my best friend and this here is my boyfriend." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"Care to join us?" Mitchie asked as she pointed to the ferris wheel.

"I'd love to." I said with a smile.

"Ride with me?" Joe asked Hannah. She looked at me and then at Joe.

"I should ride with Mik." She said.

"No it's fine." I said. I really wanted to ride with the pretty girl, Mitchie.

"She can ride with me." Mitchie said.

"Okay, let's go." Hannah suggested.

We each climbed onto our spots and waited for the "ride" to start. I caught Mitchie staring at me so I just smiled.

"So Hannah tells me you're from Dallas?" she asked as the wheel began to move.

"Raised, yes. Born here." I admitted.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed. "I've never left Stratford."

"Aw, you should come to Dallas sometime." I smiled.

"Maybe I will." She winked. Did she just wink at me? Oh gosh she did!

"I'd like that." I said. Oh crap, I said that out loud.

"Han also tells me you're gay…" Mitchie said looking at me.

"I am, yeah." I said not wanting to show emotion. So what?

"Cool, me too." She smiled. This made me smile too.

"We could form a club." I joked.

"Here in Stratford, we'd be the only ones in it." She said firmly.

"I forgot how old fashioned this town can be." I said to her.

"Okay… so this is extremely out of the box but… would you go on a date with me?" she asked.

"Wow, you meet one lesbian and all the sudden you want to go out with her?" I said as a joke.

"That's not why I'm asking you." She said as she shook her head. I could imagine the internal fight she was probably having right now.

"I was just joking." I said quickly. "But yes, I'll go on a date with you… how bad could you be?" I asked as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Cool." She nodded.

"Cool." I nodded back.

"You're pretty." She said randomly after a few seconds of silence.

"You're hot." I said.

"Pick you up at eight tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll text you my address." I said as I stuck out my hand and handed her my cell phone. "Number please." I said with a smile. Mitchie grabbed my phone and put her number in then handed it back.

"It's a date." She said.

"It's a date." I replied as the ferris wheel came to a halt and we got off.

I had a date with this hot girl I barely met. Stratford, I missed you!

_***END FLASHBACK***_

That memory always makes me smile and brings butterflies to my stomach. Right now I am pacing my room with so many thoughts going through my head. I wanted to call Mitchie, hear her voice and tell her something I'd been dying to tell her since I left Stratford, but I couldn't. I thought back to those days, the days where I would stay up until three in the morning on the phone with her.

I want to call her but I can't, I have to face her. I grab the keys from my bedside table and hop into my car. No explanation to my parents about where I was going, I was just going to drive to Stratford. I had to see her again. On the drive only one Mitchie memory was running through my head. My memories with her always bring me happiness… all but one. One memory that I will forever hold with me not only does it bring me happiness, but it brings me sadness and whole lot of sexual frustration, haha.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Mitchie asks as she stops swinging. We were both at the town park swinging and just enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah baby, I'm really leaving." I said as I too stopped swinging. I looked at the girl beside me and watched as she broke down into tears.

"I don't want this summer to end." She shook her head. "I want to be with you forever."

"Mitchie, you knew this was coming." I said as I leaned my swing over to her. I moved a strand of hair off of her face and kissed her cheek. "You've known all along that I wasn't going to be here forever."

"But part of me wanted to believe that you would." She said.

"I wish… but I have to get back to Dallas tomorrow… I have to go to college." I reminded her. "And you have to stay here and be my beautiful Mitchie who I love most."

"I love you so much Mikayla." She said as she stepped out of the swing. "I want to prove to you how much I love you."

"You already have, all summer." I reminded her.

"No… I want to give myself up to you." She whispered.

"You do?" I asked her. Mitchie and I really loved each other, but we never did anything physical during our brief relationship. Sure there were times where we'd touch each other but we never had sex. I wanted to do it some badly with her, I wanted her to be my first too.

"I do." She nodded.

"Take me home." I said.

"Mikayla?" she asked.

"Take me home and come with me. My parents won't be home until later… they took Justin to some old friend's house. Take me home and show me how much you love me." I said to her as I got up.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mitchie asked as she sat on my bed, still fully clothed.

"Yes." I said as I brought my hands down to the hem of my shirt. "If there's anyone I want to give something this sacred to, its you." I admitted.

I removed my shirt and watched as Mitchie stood up to do the same. I paused as I watched her undress. First her shirt came off, then her jeans, and lastly her bra. With her briefs still on, she crawled over to me and slowly pushed me down. Her hands moved down from my waist to my jeans as she unbuttoned them and swiftly removed them, throwing them off into the distance. She brought her face up to kiss me and I felt her erection lightly pressed onto my center. We were both separated by a layer of underwear.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I'm sure." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss. I felt her hand slip under my panties and slowly make its way to my clit. She rubbed for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and removing my underwear. I stared at her erection as she slowly began to remove her briefs. "You're huge." I whispered as she went completely naked.

"I have you to thank." She said as she leaned in and kissed me. My hand made a dash for her long dick and began to massage it in an up and down motion. "Don't make me cum too fast." She laughed.

I removed my hand and watched as she grabbed her dick and slowly placed it near my center. "fuck!" she said before entering me. "I don't have a condom."

I had completely forgotten that those things existed. "I think we'll be fine… just pull out." I told her. She nodded and then slowly began to enter me.

"You're so wet." She whispered. I felt a sharp pain as Mitchie entered me. I'd watched enough movies to know that the first time always hurts but sooner or later the pleasure would kick in. "Ah, fuck you're so tight."

I let out a soft moan as Mitchie continued to slowly fit all of herself in. "That feels so good." I said once Mitchie stopped.

"We'll take it slow." She said. I nodded and watched as she began to slowly thrust into me.

I couldn't believe I was losing my innocence in the room where I had spent a lot of my days as a child… Mitchie's motion began to quicken and I could feel the pleasure coursing my body. "Harder." I said. "Faster." I demanded. This was too good. This feeling was making me feel really good. "I think I'm about to cum." I informed her as my hands gripped the sheets of my bed. Mitchie speeded her motion and thrusted harder into me. "OH GOD MITCH." I said as I felt my body going over the edge. My eyes rolled back and my hands held onto the sheets for dear life. I couldn't believe I was having an orgasm.

"I'm almost there." She said as she picked up her pace. The feeling of my walls tightening against her hard dick was probably what was about to drive her insane. Mitchie's closed her eyes as she thrusted harder into me. "I can't… I can't… AHH!" she nearly yelled. I felt her cum inside of me. Fuck, this probably wasn't good. But the feeling that I had right now was too good to care.

"That was amazing." I said as Mitchie pulled out and threw herself beside me.

"Mik, I'm so sorry." Mitchie said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"What? Did you not like it?" I asked.

"No I loved it. I really liked it… I liked it too much I forgot to pull out." She said as she smacked her head.

"Oh… yeah." I said as I remembered. "We'll be fine Mitchie."

"I hope." She said still seeming worried.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her softly. "Thank you for this."

"The pleasure was all mine." She smiled.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Now I'm standing at her door. I'm thinking of what to say but nothing comes to mind. I can't get myself to knock on the door or ring the doorbell. I drove four hours to see her and I can't even muster the courage to talk to her. I took a deep breath before letting my finger press the bell. Here goes nothing, I thought.

"Mi…Mikayla?" Mitchie asks. No one opened the door but she appeared from behind me.

"Mitchie!" I said as I spotted her. My initial reaction was to run full sprint towards her and hug her. I needed her in my arms again.

"Baby!" she said as she opened her arms to let me jump into her. I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her lips against mine. "Aren't you supposed to be in college somewhere?" she asked.

"Slight change of plans." I admitted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to talk to you." I told her. It had been exactly a month since I left.

"You could have called?" she laughed. "Hell what am I saying, I'm so glad I'm seeing you again." She held me tightly.

"Can we go inside?" I asked. She nodded and put me down. She grabbed my hand as she led me into her house, much like she used to do. Right now, everything felt like it was summer again… like I never left.

"Want anything?" she asked.

"Just for you to sit down." I said.

She sat down on her couch and I sat beside her. "So what do we have to talk about?" she asked.

"Mitchie… I don't know an easier way to say this but… I'm… pregnant." I said. "And it's yours."

Mitchie's eyes grew wide and her mouth drop. Surprise, I thought.

**Glad to get this down. The story will be based in the present but there will be flashbacks of their summer love. Good or bad? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Confessing to Mitchie, the girl that I'm madly in love with, that we are currently expecting a child was probably the most nerve wrecking thing I have ever done. She sat there in complete silence, her eyes completely open and her mouth forming a perfect O shape. A few seconds passed and her position had not changed.<p>

"Mitchie?" I asked hoping to get her to at least move. She blinked. Well at least she did something. "Did you hear me?" I ask.

"I heard you." She finally said. She stopped facing me and put her head between her hands, resting her elbows on her thighs as she rocked back and forth. "What did I do.." she chanted. "What did I do.."

"Mitch." I said softly as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Please talk to me." I begged.

"Mikayla I can't." she shook her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"You can't what Mitchie?" I ask.

"I don't know what to say." She finally looked up at me, tears filling up her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?"

"We were both wrong…" I told her. I'd known for a while now about the situation and I'd come to terms with it. I wasn't going to get rid of this baby, not even if she begged me to. This was our miracle, our baby.

"But I could have prevented it… I let myself get carried away… I should have pulled out. I'm so sorry." She cried as she leaned her head into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." I told her as I brought my arms around her, letting her cry on me.

"How are you so calm right now?" she asked me as she lifted her head, wiping away the tears that fell.

"Because I've known for two weeks." I admitted.

"And you waited to tell me now?" she asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you. Mitchie, I was just as scared as you are when I found out." I told her as I wiped a tear that she had missed.

"We have sex one time and you get pregnant..." she stated softly, trying to let it sink in.

"We had unprotected sex Mitchie." I reminded her.

"Don't remind me." She shook her head. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yes." I said firmly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I messed up big time…" she said slowly. "But I want to be there for you and for our baby."

"Really?" I said taken back my how good she was taking this. "You're willing to be in this child's life?"

"Mikayla, I love you and I never stopped loving you… if you think I'm going to take the cowards way out and not take responsibility than you obviously don't know me at all." She said. I went to speak but she continued. "I may be next to poor and probably the most unfit parent, but I will be there for you every step of the way." She reached her hand out and placed it on my flat stomach. "This is our little miracle, Mik."

I looked at Mitchie as her face finally relaxed and revealed her precious smile. I placed my hand on top of hers and she leaned in to gently kiss my lips. "What are we going to do?" she asked me when she pulled back.

"I want to raise this baby together, you and me." I told her.

"I can't move to New York with you, Mik." She said. I hadn't told her that I dropped out of school before even starting. Before I found out about the baby, I was planning to go to NYU.

"You don't have to." I told her. She gave me a confused look. "I dropped out."

"You did what?" she asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was packing to go to New York… I couldn't let myself leave. I never really cared to go to college anyway, it was always my parents who insisted on NYU." I admitted. "But finding out I was expecting made me realize that I'd rather stay here and raise this baby than go to a college where I don't fit in." Technically I did fit in, mostly because I was rich, but I wasn't spoiled and bratty like most of them were.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"I can't believe you're going to NYU of all places!" Harper, my best friend, said as she helped me pack my suitcases.

"Yeah, me neither." I whispered.

"Most people would be excited." She said as she pushed me a little.

"Yeah well most people weren't forced to go to a college because their parents made them." I told her.

"You'll love it though!" Harper tried making me feel better.

"I prefer to be back in Stratford…" I said honestly.

"Back with that Mitchie girl?" Harper winked.

"Yes, back with Mitchie. Everything seemed so good when I was there, when I was with her. Now I'm back in Dallas and I feel empty."

"Your life sounds like a lame Jane Austen book." Harper laughed.

"You're so…" I said but I felt my stomach drop. My hand shot up to my mouth and I sprinted towards my bathroom. Before I knew it was on my knees while Harper held my hair back.

"Whoa, you sick?" she asked as I continued to throw up.

I shook my head. "No." I said. When I finished I stood up and quickly brushed my teeth. This was the second time today that I threw up and earlier I had been feeling very nauseous. Instantly I knew what might be wrong with me. "Hey Harp, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Always." Harper exclaimed.

"Can I get you to run to the store and buy me something? No questions asked."

"Uh, yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Bring me as many pregnancy tests as you possibly can." I told her as I handed her my credit card.

"But?" she questioned.

"No questions asked." I told her.

"Okay…" she said as she left.

I laid down on my bed and lifted my shirt. "Fuck." I said to myself.

…

"Got it!" Harper said as she entered my room and dropped the grocery bag on my bed.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I took the bag and went to pee on the sticks.

"So now do you want to tell me why you made me buy like six pregnancy tests?" she asked when I returned to the room. She handed me my credit card and I put it away.

"Because I think I might be pregnant." I admitted.

"Impossible. Aren't you still a virgin?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Oh my gosh!" Harper exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! How could you not tell me this!" she protested.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know." I told her. Yes, Harper was my best friend but I wasn't the type to preach about my sex life.

"But I'm your best friend! We share that kind of information with each other!" she insisted.

"I've only been back a week, Harp, it never came up." I told her.

"So it happened this summer?" she asked. "But weren't you seeing Mitchie?" I looked at her with a straight face, hoping she'd get it. "No! No way!" she said as she figured it out.

"Yes way." I said as I nodded.

"You lost it to Mitchie?" she asked. "But how can SHE get YOU pregnant." Harper laughed.

"Yes, I lost it to Mitchie! And yes, if I'm pregnant this is her baby." I told her. She looked at me with confusion just the exact same way I looked at Mitchie when I discovered what she was packing underneath. I remember the two of us making out in the back of her pick up truck, me straddling her waist while she kissed me. At one point as I began to linger my lips on her pulse point, I could feel something poking me. I realized immediately that I gave her a boner and I looked at her with such confusion. Mitchie then went to explain how she got her "little friend" and if we're being honest, that nickname does not do it justice.

"But she's a girl…" Harper said, still completely confused.

"She's a girl with a dick!" I explained. "It's just how it is and now I think I'm pregnant."

"Did the condom break or something?" Harper asked.

"We kind of didn't use one." I admitted. I knew exactly how stupid that sounded.

"Mikayla! You of all people didn't have her use one?" Harper shook her head.

"I told her to pull out." I said. "But one thing led to another and well she didn't exactly get a chance to."

"Okay, ew. I don't need to know details here!" Harper exclaimed as she waved her hands.

I heard the timer go off and I quickly left my bed making my way to the bathroom. I took a deep breath before walking over to the counter and looking at the six pregnancy tests that lay there.

"So what's the verdict?" Harper said as she leaned against the door.

"Harp… I'm pregnant." I said quietly. "I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Let me see!" she said as she walked closer to me. She looked over me and noticed the six tests with their pink positive signs. "Congrats?" she said.

"This is not good." I admitted.

"Well, what are you going to do? Keep it?" she asked. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to have a baby. Once it sunk in I turned to Harper.

"I'm keeping this for sure." I said. "This is Mitchie's baby." I smiled. "I have to keep it."

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I have to don't I? But I don't think I can." I panicked.

"Give it some time and then call her." Harper suggested as she placed her arm on my shoulder.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Um, Mik." Harper said lowly. "What are you going to do about college?"

"Not go." I said. "I'll drop out."

"But you haven't even started yet." She laughed.

"Oh well." I shrugged. Who needed college anyway?

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"How did your parents take you dropping out?" Mitchie asked as she removed her hand from my stomach and looked at me. My parents did not like Mitchie, not one bit. They weren't too thrilled about my sexuality so dating Mitchie was tough on them. The worse thing was that my parents didn't like how not rich" she was. Mitchie wasn't poor but she wasn't wealthy either. She lived in an average home in Stratford with her mother. She worked at a coffee shop in town while her mother worked as a nurse. I rarely ever saw her mother when I stayed here because she was always working.

"They were furious but I didn't exactly tell them the whole truth." I admitted. "I just said that I wasn't ready to go."

"That's the lamest excuse." Mitchie laughed.

"Well what was I supposed to say? Hey mom, dad I'm dropping out because I'm pregnant with Mitchie's baby." I said.

"Honesty is key, right?" she joked. "Do they still hate me?"

"They don't hate you…" I said. "And even if they did they'll have to get over it if they want to ever see their grandchild."

"Have you gone to a doctor's yet and confirmed this?" Mitchie asked.

"No… not yet. I kind of hoped you would be there with me." I said.

"We'll go together then." She said. "And Mikayla, your parents still don't know you're pregnant, right?"

"NO WAY!" I said quickly. "I have no idea how to tell them."

"I want to be there when you do. If they need to take out their anger… they can do it on me." She nodded.

"They absolutely will not be taking anything out on you Mitch. Over my dead body!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." She shook her head. "Wait… how do we plan to live?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd move in with me somewhere… we can get an apartment in Dallas or if you're too scared we can live here." I said.

"Here like with my mom?" she asked.

"No like here in Stratford. I know how much this town means to you and if you want to raise our child here then we can do that. I'll get a job somewhere and we can move in together." I suggested.

"I think we should make sure you're actually pregnant before we plan out our future together. Not that I don't want to be with you, because you know I do, just I don't want to get our hopes up." She said.

"Mitchie, pregnant or not… I'm never leaving you again. I missed you so much the past month it was so difficult to be without you. College isn't in my way anymore. I want to be with you until I die!"

"Aw, Mik." She blushed. "I love you." She said and then leaned into kiss me.

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking it so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I spent the night at Mitchie's last night. It was just like I used to this summer. My parents were probably worried about where I was, but I didn't want to speak to them right now, I wanted to be with my girlfriend. Actually, I don't know if I can still call her my girlfriend. Technically we broke up after I left for Dallas at the end of the summer. Speaking of, where is she? I woke up in her bed but she was gone.

I sit up and search the room for Mitchie but it's empty. I look beside me and find a small post it note.

_Went to work but I'll be back at 1.  
>Scheduled you an appointment so be ready by then.<em>

_Love you, _

_Mitch_

Aw, she was kind enough to schedule me an appointment. I got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. Last night she had given me one of her shirts to wear to sleep. I sifted through her clothes and picked out some shorts and a blue t-shirt to wear. I wonder if her come had come home from work yet or if it was one of those days where she stays at the hospital.

I grab my cell phone from Mitchie's side table and look through it. I had five missed calls from my mom and a text from harper. I guess this would be a good time to call them but first I would respond to Harper's text.

_Harper: Did you tell her? Is it good?_

_Mikayla: I told her. She was shocked at first but said she'd help me, she wants to be in the baby's life! Call you later xx_

I dialed my mom's number and she answered in the second ring. "Mikayla, where are you?" she asks in a worried tone.

"I'm in Stratford."

"What?" Why didn't you let us know?" she said quickly. "We were worried!"

"Because you wouldn't have let me come… not like you could have done anything any way since I'm 18… but still" I say.

"Sweetie, what are you doing over there?"

"I came to make things right with Mitchie." It was true… but not exactly elaborate enough for her to know

"You know how we feel about her, Mikayla."

"Yes, and I think it's stupid. Why can't you accept that I love her?"

"Sweetie, will you come back to Dallas and we can talk about this?" she asks in her quiet tone.

"I'll be back soon." I say. "After I'm done doing what I need to do, okay?"

"Fine." She says and I can imagine her rolling her eyes. "Stay safe, Mikayla."

I hang up my phone, annoyed at my mother. I hated how she felt about Mitchie. I hated that she thought she was nothing. They didn't realize how much she means to me.

…

I was seated on Mitchie's couch watching the TV when I heard her door open. I turned to see if it was her but instead it was her mom. "Mikayla!" her mom says in surprise.

"Hi, Mrs. Torres." I say as I get up from the couch to hug her. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same for you." She says carrying in some groceries.

"Do you need help with that?" I ask. She nods and I take a bag from her hands. She is instantly relieved.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" she asks as she sets down the groceries.

"I came back for Mitchie." I say, it was the truth.

"But aren't you supposed to be in college?" she said rubbing her temple. I could tell she had a long day at work and my presence was just confusing her.

"I am but I dropped out." I told her.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Where's Mitchie?" she asked.

"She's at work, she should be back soon." I told her.

"Did you spend the night? Or did you get in this morning?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"I spent the night, ma'am." I said hoping she wouldn't get mad about it. Usually I would sleep over when her mother was staying late at the hospital. She never really knew that I spent the night.

Mitchie's mom and I sat in silence as we waited for Mitchie to come home. About thirty minutes later, she came through the door. She sprinted towards her room and came back out in a new outfit. "Hey mom!" Mitchie said as she walked over to us. She was out of breath.

"How was work?" her mom asked.

"Fine. Same as always." She says. "Look, Mikayla and I are going out. I'll talk to you later, cool?" she says.

Her mom nods and before I know it Mitchie has my hand in hers and is pulling me out the door. We walk over to her truck and she helps me get in.

"Well good afternoon." I say to her when she climbs into the driver's seat.

"Sorry! I don't want you to be late." She says as she backs out of the driveway. "We have to be there in like, twenty minutes."

"You're eager to find out, huh?" I asked her. She was so cute.

"Yes. Last night after you fell asleep I just laid there thinking. I thought about us and I thought about this baby… and I just came to the conclusion that it's a blessing. You wouldn't be here with me again if it weren't for him… or her. So yes, I'm eager to find out." She says keeping her eyes on the road. I smiled at her and gently leaned over the center console, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Aw." She said softly.

"So I called my mom today." I told her.

"And?" she said shooting me a quick glance.

"And she bitched at me for leaving without notice." I admit. "But I told her I had to take care of things with you."

"I'm assuming she wasn't too thrilled about that?" Mitchie asked.

"Not really but whatever, you know? Will you come with me to Dallas tomorrow?" I ask her.

"Mik, I have to work all this week." She says. "My mom has to pay rent and I need to pitch in my part."

"I'll pay this month's rent." I offer. I had enough money to pay her whole house and then some.

"No you will not." She said shaking her head. "That's between my mom and I. I can't accept your money."

"Just this one time?" I pout. "At least let me pay you what you would be getting at work if you miss two days."

"I don't know Mik… I can't just do that to you." She said rubbing her chin. That was a sign that she was thinking.

"Please, Mitch. I need you there when I tell my parents and I should do it as soon as possible. I'll pay you exactly what you'd be missing out on, no more and no less." I say hoping this will get her to accept.

"Fine." She says rolling her eyes. "But my mom will know nothing about this money thing. We'll tell her about the baby tonight first, okay? She needs to know too."

I nod. "Thanks for accepting my offer." I said with a grin.

"Only because I know you need me there in Dallas." She smiled back.

We got to the hospital and she held my hand tightly as she led me inside. We were ordered to wait in the waiting room while the doctor finished up with another patient. "I'm nervous, Mitch." I said as I rub both my hands together. "What if I'm not pregnant?" This would have been the better option before, but now, now I really wanted Mitchie's baby. The result of our love.

"Just don't think about it." She said rubbing my back. I tried to do as she suggested. I had to think about something else. My mind drifted of to our first date, the day I fell in love with her.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Mom, do I look bad in this?" I ask my mom as I stood in front of her. I was wearing a yellow sundress with a skinny brown belt and cowboy boots. This was a typical outfit to go out in here in Stratford.

"Of course, sweet pea!" my mom said not looking up from her iphone. She was probably doing some kind of business.

"You look like a cowgirl." My little bother said as he ran around the room. "Yehaw!" he laughed.

"I know I do, Justin." I told him with an eye roll. "Mom, can you actually look?" I ask.

"You look great!" she said when she finally looked up. "What's the occasion?"

"I've got a date." I said eagerly.

"Already? With who?" she asked. My parents have known that I'm gay for almost a year now but they still can't get it to sink in.

"One of Hanna's best friends." I said. "She asked me out at the carnival yesterday."

"She…" my mom whispered, losing hope. I could tell a part of her wished I was talking about a guy, then maybe she'd care. "Well be back early then." She said before going back to her phone.

"Good talking to you, mom." I said as I left the room. My little brother followed behind me.

"Mickey," he started. "What's a date?" he asked.

"When two people go out." I told him. He still didn't understand. "Okay, so you like Bella right?" I ask him. Bella was our next-door neighbor back home in Dallas and he had a little crush on her. He even kissed her once, it was cute.

"Yes," he said blushing.

"Well a date would be if you and Bella went to… Chuck E cheese together. Alone." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"That would be awesome!" he said eagerly.

"But you can't go out on a date until you're eighteen!" I joked.

"No fair." He pouted.

"So fair," I say. "I'm already eighteen silly."

I heard the doorbell ring and ran over to open it, Justin following eagerly behind me. I opened the door to reveal Mitchie. She had a bouquet of roses in her hands. "For you." She said as she stuck them out for me to take.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I pull her in for a quick hug and close the door behind her when we pull apart.

"This is my little brother, Justin." I say as I mess with his hair. He's kind of shy around new people so he hides behind my leg.

"Aw," she says. "Hi, I'm Mitchie." She tells him as she bends down to meet his height.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"How old are you?" Mitchie asks him.

"Five." He answers slowly letting go of my leg. "Five and a half." He corrects himself.

"No way!" she says pretending to be shocked. "I'm eighteen and a few days!" she says playing along.

"My sister is eighteen." He says, more friendly this time. "She's going on a date!" he says, almost like if it's the biggest deal.

"I know." Mitchie smiled. "She's going with me."

"I want to go on a date with Bella." He pouts. "But she won't let me." He points to me.

Mitchie looks up at me and gives me a cute smile. "He's adorable." She says as she stands back up.

"Yeah, that's because he just met you." I said honestly. "Hey Justin, will you do me a favor?"

"No!" he says sternly.

"Pretty please…" I beg.

"Fine." He smiles.

"Will you take these roses up to my room? Place them gently on my bed, okay?" I said hoping he didn't destroy them in the process.

"Okay..." he said as he left and walked up to my room.

"You ready to go?" Mitchie asks when my brother finally disappears.

"Yes!" I said eagerly.

I opened the door and she led me over to a red pick up truck. It was a bit old and used but it was kind of nice.

"This is cute" I said as I climbed on. She started the car before answering.

"It's no Ferrari but it gets me around. My dad left it to me before he died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said. Poor baby.

"It's okay." She said. I could tell it was a difficult subject so I didn't continue it.

…

"Where are we going?" I ask Mitchie. We'd been on the road for almost an hour and she had made absolutely no mention of where we were headed.

"I wanted to get out of the town for a bit. There's a beach just about fifteen minutes away. I thought we could go to dinner at a restaurant by the shore." She said. I could sense the nerves in her voice. Aw, she was too cute.

"That sounds amazing." I said honestly.

"I went there once with my family… it really is!" she said.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, neither her nor I knew what to say. When we got to the restaurant Mitchie parked and walked over to help me out. "And they say chivalry is dead." I said with a smile as she helps me down.

"Oh but of course not." She said as she lightly kisses my hand and bends down on one knee. How adorable of her.

We walked into the restaurant and were given a table outside, nearest to the shore. "Wow, this is a beautiful view." I said as I looked out onto the beach.

"After dinner we can take a walk by the water if you'd like." She said, looking through her menu. She was so romantic.

"I'd like that." I said honestly.

"Hi, my name is Ashley." The waitress said pointing to her nametag. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a water, please." I say.

"I'll take some lemonade please." Mitchie requested.

"Okay, are you two ready to order?" Ashley asked.

"Can we have a minute?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes. Of course! If you need any suggestions I would go with the lemony tilapia fish, it's our crowd favorite." She suggests.

"I'll definitely consider it." Mitchie says with a gentle smile.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Ashley says.

"I'm going to go with that." I say. "It sounds delicious." I say licking my lips. Mitchie sees me and smiles.

"I think I will too!" she says anxiously.

"So tell me about yourself." I say trying to get to know her better.

"Well my name is Michelle Marie Torres. I'm eighteen years old. Born and raised here in Stratford. People just call me Mitchie for short though. I recently graduated high school and this fall I plan to attend school at the nearby community college." She says. "I'm an only child and I work at a café near my house. _Camp Rock Café_ is the name. You should stop by sometime."

"Well nice to meet you, Mitchie." I say with a smile. I stick out my hand for her to shake.

"And you?" she asks.

"I'm Mikayla Elaine Russo. Don't you dare laugh at my middle name, people usually do. I'm eighteen as well, and I too just graduated high school. I was born here in Stratford but moved to Dallas when I was about six. I have a little brother and two parents who could care less about me."

"I'm so sorry." She said at my last comment. "I live with my mom… my dad passed away three years ago."

"Sorry." I apologized. "What happened to him?" I asked.

"He had cancer." She says.

"Oh my gosh, Mitch." I say. New nickname, I liked it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. My mom and I learned to slowly move on."

"I have your drinks." Ashley said interrupting the moment. She placed mine in front of me and Mitchie's in front of hers. "You ready to order?"

Mitchie nodded. "We'll both take the Lemony Tilapia fish." She said.

"Great! I should have it out for you in no more than ten minutes." Ashley said. She was very perky.

We finished our food quite quickly. The sun was beginning to go down. Mitchie paid the bill for our food and then led me down to the beach. We walked side by side as we reached the water. "It's so warm." I say as I let the water hit my feet.

"Welcome to the best beach in the world." Mitchie said as she twirled in circles. Her feet were kicking up water as she continued.

"You're adorable." I told her.

"Well thanks." She smiled.

She came back over to me and we began to walk down the shore. Our hands would occasionally make quick contact but only for a second. At one point Mitchie caught my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. I looked at me while I looked down, blushing.

"So how long are you here?" she asks.

"Three months." I tell her. "All summer then I'm off to college."

"Oh, cool!" she says. "Where to?"

"NYU." I say.

"No way!" she says excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"It's pretty cool I guess." I said indifferently.

I turned towards the ocean and looked straight ahead. "Wow." I said. "What a beautiful sunset."

"Don't turn around." Mitchie says quickly. She lets go of my hand and walks backwards. I'm tempted to turn and peak at what she might be doing but I stay calm.

"Okay, look." She says. I turn and find her standing with a stick and hand. Beside her feet was something written in the sand.

_I think you're cute_

Aw. She was so adorable! "Really?" I ask.

"Really." She says.

"Okay, close your eyes." I say as I grab the stick from her hands. I walk over to her other side and write _Kiss me_ into the sand. "You can look." I told her.

"May I?" she asks as she reads what I wrote and walks closer to me. I nod lightly and her hands moves up to push away a strand of hair. She leans in and gently places her lips on mine. Fireworks. I feel fireworks.

"Wow…" I whispered when she pulled back.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"No one has ever taken my breath away like that." I said.

"Really?" she lit up.

"Really." I said. I wanted more, I wanted another kiss. I leaned in and kissed her again. This girl was special.

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"Mikayla Russo" the doctor calls out my name. Mitchie and I stand up in unison. We walk over to him and shake his hand.

"Hi I'm Mikayla." I say quietly.

"I'm her girlfriend, Mitchie." She says shaking his hand. I guess that answers that question.

"Follow me please." He says. He leads us to his check up room and makes me sit down. "You are here for a pregnancy test?" he asks.

"Yes." I nod. "I took about six and they all came out positive but I just want to be sure."

"That is smart of you, sometimes those things don't really function right." He said. "Okay, I'm going to run some tests and we will be able to confirm this."

"Thank you." I said nervously.

The doctor ran the tests that he needed to run. I had to pee in a cup, get blood drawn and lastly was examined physically. Mitchie just sat and watched, probably as nervous as I was.

"Well Ms. Russo, I have your results." The doctor said after reentering the room.

Mitchie stood up when he said this and walked over to stand by me. She grabbed my hand brought it up to her mouth. "Remember, no matter what the results are… I'm not letting you." She said before kissing my hand.

I smiled at her and listened closely to the doctor. "Mikayla, it appears that you are indeed pregnant." He says. "Do you know the date of conception?"

"August 20th, 2011." Mitchie and I say in unison.

"That would make you a month pregnant." He says. "We will need you to come back occasionally for exams and to make sure everything is going well. In a few months we can even give you the sex of the baby. I have one question that I must ask considering your age."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Will the father of this baby be in your life? We have programs for single mothers or mothers who must raise the child without..." he started.

"This is my baby, sir." Mitchie admits.

"Pardon?" he asks.

"I'm the "father" of this baby." She says using air quotes. "I have a penis, sir. Well instead of my period I get that…" She admits, blushing.

"Oh! My mistake." He says shaking his head. "So this child is the both of y'alls?"

Mitchie and I both nod. "Yes sir." She says.

"Well congratulations to the both of you then." He says. "Have you discussed options?"

"We are keeping it, sir." Mitchie says with a smile.

"Good," he says. "It is important that this child has two parents."

"We will provide that." I say.

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asks.

"Um… can we still have sex?" Mitchie asks.

"Yes, yes of course!" the doctor says. "Sexual intercourse does not affect the baby. You two are fine to continue being active in fact it's actually good for Mikayla."

"Oh goodie." I say jokingly.

"And do we need to use protection?" she asks.

"Well she's already pregnant…" the doctor laughs.

"You're right." Mitchie says. "Silly me," she laughs.

"Will it hurt?" I ask. "Having sex while pregnant…"

"No, it doesn't generally cause pain. Later on in the pregnancy certain positions may become uncomfortable but not unbearable" he says. "Anything else?"

"When can we find out our due date?" I ask. I wanted to start planning everything now.

"Well… you should expect to meet your little baby in late may." He says.

"That's my birthday month." Mitchie squeels.

"Happy birthday!" I say with a smile.

"Well if there is nothing else that needs to be discussed, I would like to have you back again in two weeks." He says.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Mitchie says shaking his hand.

I wave at him before exiting with Mitchie. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the hospital and over to her truck. She doesn't say anything, she's completely quiet. She opens my passenger door and helps me in then walks over to her side.

"Mitch?" I ask wanted to make sure she's okay.

"Yes, Mik?" she says.

"Are you okay?" I ask starting to grow worried.

"We're having a baby, Mikayla." She begins to cry. Oh shit. "We're having a baby."

"I know." I said.

"And I'm actually beyond excited about it. Is this wrong? It shouldn't be okay for me to be happy about this, should it?" she asks.

"Of course it's okay, baby." I say leaning over towards her. "This baby came from you and me after making love." I smile. "He's a blessing."

"You don't know if it's a boy yet." She laughed. "I'm so happy right now."

"I have a feeling it will be a boy." I said. "I want a little boy."

She reached out her hand to place it on my stomach, much like she had done yesterday. "We're having a baby." She cheered. "That's part of me in there." She smiles brightly.

"That's why he will be beautiful." I say.

"Hey little guy, I love you." She says before slightly rubbing my tummy. I could get used to this. Us. Together again because of this baby that was currently growing inside of me.

**So it's official, they're having a baby! Next chapter = telling parents... eh oh. haha. Plus you find out what they're going to do about living arrangements. Excited? review review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie and I pull up to her house and I can see the fear in her eyes. The ride from the hospital was pretty good until we turned on her street and I watched her face go completely pale. She's nervous, she's about to tell her mother that she's having a baby. As scared as I am to tell my parents about this baby, I know it's harder on her. She lives with her mon only and she would never expect her to do something so life changing. Mitchie and her mom have such a close relationship, I have no idea how she will react.<p>

"Are you going to be able to make it?" I ask Mitchie as she puts the car on park.

She sighs loudly, turning to me. "I'll be fine," she insists. "I'll have you with me." she smiles.

We exit her truck, I wait by the passenger door for her to walk over to me. I take my hand in hers and we make our way into her house. "She didn't leave, did she?" I ask noticing that the house is very quiet.

"No, when she gets home at noon she usually naps." she tells me. "She'll be up in a bit to make dinner."

"When do you want to tell her?" I ask as I plop down on her couch.

"Tell who what?" her mom says as she appears from the hall.

"Oh..." Mitchie gulps. "Hi mom."

"Hey Mitch," her mom says energetically. She must have had a good nap.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," I say.

"Oh Mikayla, you know you can call me Mandy!" she laughs

"Hi Mandy," I smile at her.

"So you girls have a good time out? Where did you go?" she asks inching closer to us. Mitchie sits down beside me and motions for her mom to sit in the reclining chair.

"We, uh, we went to take care of something." Mitchie says. "We need to talk, mom."

Her mom took a seat in the chair, looking a little suspicious. "What did you do Michelle?" she said shaking her head.

"Promise not to get mad?" Mitch asks.

"I will make no promises, what is going on?"

"Well, Mikayla is..." she started but shook her head. "Um, Mikayla and I are expecting." she said quietly.

"Expecting what?" her mom said confused.

"A baby..." Mitchie said inching closer to me.

"You two are what?" her mom said standing up. "You're pregnant?" she said pointing to me.

"Yes ma'am," I say nervously.

"And it's my baby, mom." Mitchie says.

"Mitchie, did you ever listen when I talked to you about using protection?" her mom shook her head. "We are in no financial position for you to be bringing a baby into this world!"

"But I am, Mandy." I say. "Mitchie won't have to put a dime."

"Mikayla, I understand that you were brought up differently than my daughter, but she can't just rely on your family income. I've taught her to go out into the world and work for her things." she says sitting back down. "I can't believe you're doing this, Michelle."

"It's not like we did it on purpose, mom!" Mitchie chimes in. "It just happened."

"How did this happen Mitchie? Why didn't you tell me you were sexually active?"

"Because we only did it one time, mom." Mitchie admits.

"Have you confirmed that she's actually pregnant? Any idea what you plan to do with this baby?" she asked. She was on fire with questions today.

"We just came from the doctor and he confirmed it." I said. "As for what we plan to do, we want to raise this baby together like it should be done."

"You're so young," she shakes her head. "You have your whole future ahead of you."

"My future is right here mom." Mitchie says as she turns to me. "Mikayla and my unborn child, that's my future."

Her words make me smile. "Aw," I say out loud.

"Where do you plan to raise this baby?" her mom asks.

"We haven't really discussed that yet," I admit. "I don't want to live off of my parents money, I actually want to get a job and make my own income."

"You two can live here until the baby comes but after that I'm not sure there will be much room." her mom says.

"So you're okay?" Mitchie asks. "You're okay with us having a baby?"

"Not really, I would have wish you two would have waited to start a family but given the circumstances I have no choice but to be okay with it." her mom says. "You're my only little girl, sweetie. I'm not going to turn my back on you, you're all I have."

Mitchie stands up to hug her mom and I watch them embrace. "I love you mom." she says.

"Mikayla, do your parents know?" she asks.

"No, ma'am." I reply.

"I actually need to talk to you about that too..." Mitchie says. "Mik needs me there when she tells her parents and I have two days off starting tomorrow. Can I go to Dallas with her?"

"You do what you want, Mitchie, you're 18." her mom answers. "But don't forget rent is due on Friday."

"I know mom, I'll do my part, promise" Mitchie replies.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" her mom asks. She had reacted completely differently than I imagined she would.

"Whatever you want is fine." Mitchie answers. "We'll be in my room."

"She's okay with it." I say in surprise as we reach her room. The smile that is plastered on Mitchie's face is probably the cutest thing I have seen her do. She throws her arms around my waist and lifts me into the air.

"We're having a baby!" she says. I bring my face down to capture her lips and she puts me down, keeping her harms on my waist.

"So next comes my parents." I say as I shiver. "I hope they're this understanding,"

"I'm sure they will be baby, at least I hope they are." She said. I couldn't help but worry about what my parents would say.

**Next Day **

"Welcome to Dallas, Texas baby!' I say as I pulled into my driveway. This was Mitchie's first time here.

"I guess this is what they mean when they say everything is bigger in Texas…" she laughs. "Your house is huge!"

"You know what else is huge?" I said as I winked.

"Mmm, I can name one thing." She says as she wiggles her eyebrows and leans over the center console. "Your heart." She says.

"Oh that too," I say with a chuckle. I gently kiss her lips. "Let's get inside."

Mitchie and I enter the house and I search for my mom in the living room but I can't find her.

"Mickey!" my little brother screams as he appears from the kitchen. He runs over to me and hugs me.

"Hey brat." I say as I mess with his hair. "Remember Mitchie?" I asked.

"Hi, Mitchie." He says with a smile. It's funny, I think my little brother might have a crush on my girlfriend. That little rascal.

"Hey sport." She says giving him a high five.

"Where's mom, Jay?" I ask him.

"In the studio." He says. That's usually where she goes to relax or just get away from Justin and I.

"Great." I say as I turn to walk towards the studio, Mitchie following behind.

"Mikayla, you're home!" my mom says as I open the door to the studio.

"Hey, mom." I say. Mitchie appears behind me and I see my mom's face go cold.

"What is she doing here?" she asks. Yes, my mom could be a cold bitch sometimes.

"She came to help me talk to you about something." I admit.

"What do you possibly need to talk to me about with her…" my mom said.

"Okay, well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I say, maybe it's better if I just say it.

"So tell me, Mikayla. I don't have time for your little games… I have a business call to make in ten minutes."

"I'll be quick then." I say. I clench my fists tight and walk closer to her, Mitchie moving behind me like a shadow. "I'm pregnant."

"Preganant?" my mom asks furiously. "Are you fucking kidding me, Mikayla?"

"I'm being serious mom." I admit. "I'm pregnant with Mitchie's baby."

"Now I know you're messing with me." She laughs. "That girl can't get you pregnant."

"Yes, I can." Mitchie finally speaks up. "I have a condition…" She starts but my mom lifts her hand to silence her.

"How dare you disgrace your family like this, Mikayla?" my mom asks as she stands up and inches closer to me. "How dare you go and sleep with this… this… poor girl and dishonor us like that." She says as she brings her hand across my face. Ouch.

"!" Mitchie says as she steps in front of me. "You can call me whatever you want but when you put your hands on Mikayla that's where I draw the line."

"All your hard work will be thrown away on this stupid mistake." She says furiously. "You won 't last month out there alone. I hope you didn't expect your father and I to be supportive, as long as you're carrying that child you are not to set foot in this house."

"She won't be alone, she will have me." Mitchie says in defense. At this point I can't move. My hand is cupping the part of my face that my mom slapped. Her words are hurting me even more.

"You and your 8.50 an hour?" my mom says with a laugh. "Your inheritance will only last you so long, don't expect your father and I to help pay for that mistake." She says as she turns her attention back to me. How dare she call my baby a mistake.

"Fuck you, mom." I say as the tears flow. "I don't want you in my child's life anyway! I'll be fine without you."

"Get out of my house." She says and storms out of the room. Mitchie grabs me and pulls me into her arms. She probably noticed how in shock I am. "You have fifteen minutes to gather your crap and leave." My mom says from the other room.

…

After finally crying out my last tears, Mitchie helps me gather a few of my most important things from my room. I grab my laptop, throw most of my clothes into suitcases, and box up a few other important things. It wasn't necessarily that I'd need them, but if Mitchie and I were going to raise this baby without my parent's money, I was going to need to start selling things. I didn't want to use my inheritance money unless it was an emergency.

"All set?" Mitchie asks as she stands by the door with two suitcases.

"Yeah." I say quietly. I lift up the box that is on my bed and walk out with her.

"You sure you can handle that?" she asks. "Don't want you hurting yourself… or the baby." She says. She was so protective, I loved it.

We reach my car and I put the things in the trunk. It was sad to think that my parent's weren't going to accept the situation. Thankfully I had Mitchie by my side.

"I'll drive, if you want." She says as she looks at me. I don't answer so she gets closer and places her finger under my chin, lifting it so I can look at her. "We'll get through this." She says. "Now hand me the keys."

The drive to Stratford was probably going to be silent, well apart from the radio because the two of us can't just sit there in silence. I don't know what is next for me other than living with Mitchie and learning to become a family. I don't know if I'm ready, but I want to be, I want to be a family with her. I lean my head against the window and let the music fill the car. My parents can go fuck themselves, I've got the best thing right here. I place my hand on my stomach and smile, this is my future.

**Dearest apologies if this chapter is EHH, I had the idea in my head of what i wanted but i think it came out crappy. Sorry if that's the case. Please review and do you have suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later <strong>

**Mitchie POV**

"Hey Mik, are you almost ready to go?" I ask my girlfriend as I reach our room. I just got back from work and we have a doctor's appointment in forty-five minutes.

Mikayla is laying face down with her face buried in my pillow. I can hear her sobbing so I run over to her and begin to draw circles on her back.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask as I try to flip her over so I can see her. She turns and her face is full of tears.

"Mitch, my dad just called." She replies, sitting up.

"Barely? What took him so long?"

"He was out of town..."

I pat my lap for her and she crawls over to sit on it. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her into me. "What did he say?" I ask.

"What didn't he say, " She shakes her head. "He asked me if it was true at first and when I said yes he blew up, just like my mom. He was too worried about the family reputation, he kept saying 'are you out of your mind'."

I begin to rock her back and forth hoping it will even out her breaths. "He never even gave me a chance to talk because of his damn rambling. He called me a fucking disgrace, those words exactly. Then went on to give a speech about how I had it all but I've messed everything up over this 'thing'." She said using air quotes. "He called our baby a thing, do you know how pissed that made me? But he didn't care, he just told me neither him nor my mom would put a dime towards helping. They useless parents, I fucking hate them." She says as she slams her hands into her legs.

"Don't hurt yourself, baby. Just breathe, we're okay." I say trying to calm her. I hate her parents too, right from the start. They were rude and unaccepting towards me, all because i'm a girl.

"Mitchie, I feel so unloved. They're my parents and as much as I hate them right now I wish they could be more supportive. I need their support, we need them." She says burying her face into my chest.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset. Look, we don't need them okay? You'll have me and if I have to work three jobs to put food on the table for you and our baby then so be it. We got into this and we are going to make it through. My mom is also here to help, remember that."

"You're not going to work three jobs." She says as she lifts her head from my chest. "When I turned eighteen, I got part of my inheritance with the rest coming when I turn twenty-one. I don't want to use that money unless it's an emergency but just know it's there. It's fifty thousand now and fifty thousand later. I know it's a lot of money but we will use it of we need it. Aside from that now that Caitlin hired me at your cafe, we'll have that money. You're not doing this alone." She insists.

She was right, now not only was I working but her as well. The cafe where I have worked the past three years was looking for hire and I immediately suggested Mikayla. She was nervous as hell going into the interview but she got it.

_***Flashback***_

"Hey Mitchie, you're early! Your shift is at twelve." Caitlin, my manager/owner of the cafe says.

"I know, Cait. I just wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend." I tell her as I walk in with Mikayla. Our hands are tangled together and I can feel her being nervous. "Caitlin, Mikayla. Mikayla, Caitlin."

"Hi! Nice to finally meet you." Caitlin says as she puts out her hand. Mikayla shakes it with a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you too." She manages to say.

"So, you know how we're hiring?" I ask her and she nods. "Well my girlfriend here needs a job and I was thinking maybe you could give her one?" I say with a smile.

"I'd have to interview her like everyone else, Mitch. Would you like to do that now?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." Mikayla nods.

"Okay, follow me." Caitlin leads us to her office and closes the door behind us. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

There is only one chair in the room besides Caitlin's, so I sit down and let Mikayla sit on my lap. It was kind of unprofessional but Caitlin knew me well enough to let it slip by.

"So Mikayla, tell me about yourself." Caitlin demands.

"I'm eighteen, graduated from high school in Dallas this past may. I'm very driven so I get my work done. I'm a pretty easy learner and I'm friendly so that can help with the customers."

"She's incredibly kind, she'll put others before herself." I add.

"Thanks, Mitch." Mikayla smiled.

"Those are very good qualities to have, sweetie." Caitlin says taking down notes. "Now why do you want this job?"

"I'll just be honest and say that the two of us, Mitchie and I, are in desperate need of financial resources and I need a job to help out. Mitchie suggested I come work here because as you know she's been here for three years and she loves it."

"Mitchie, why are you such desperate need of money? Why didn't you tell me? Is your mom okay?" Caitlin began to ask. She was like my second mother to me. In the three years that I have worked here she has always treated me so kindly.

"Oh no, Cait, she's fine. My mom is perfectly healthy." I say trying to reassure her. "We're in need of money because we're having a baby."

"Really?" Caitlin asks, her eyes growing wide. "You didn't care to share this news with me?"

"I just did!" I say with a chuckle. "We barely found out a week ago and we want to wait to tell people but given the circumstances I guess it was better to tell you now." I say.

"Congeatulations, you two." Caitlin says clapping her hands. "Who's carrying?"

"I am." Mikayla says. "I'm about a month along."

"That's just beautiful!" Caitlin gushes. "Oh I can't deny her the job! I planned on hiring her just because you've always talked good thing about her but now with this info I'm more than positive I want her working here."

"Really!" Mikayla's voice went super high. "Thank you so much!"

"You can start today if you'd like. Mitchie's shift won't start for an hour so if you don't mind training her until then that would be great Mitch." Caitlin says. "This week you can just work the same shifts as Mitchie but next week i'll get you better situated on the schedule. I try not to give long hours so don't worry about that."

"Thank you so much. I am extremely grateful!" Mikayla says as she gets up to hug Caitlin.

"My pleasure! Now, I need to just lay down a few rules. No texting, no personal calls, no talking to friends when customers are here, no inappropriate touching and lastly, for you two, no kissing. We want to be as professional as possible. I can tell you two love each other but save the love for the bedroom." Caitlin says. She's hilarious sometimes.

"Of course," Mikayla nods. "I really need this so I won't mess it up." She turns to me and smiles. "Guess you'll have to learn to keep your hands off of me."

"It's okay cause when we're home I can do whatever I want." I whisper in her ear so Caitlin can't hear.

"Before you go and start training, tell me about this baby!" Caitlin lights up. "Are you two excited?"

"We are overjoyed." I say. "At least I am."

"No, I am as well. Like I said, I'm only one month along but we're beyond excited." Mikayla adds.

"Have you heard its little heartbeat?"

"Not yet, we have a follow up appointment next week where we will." I tell her. "I can't wait to her my little blessing."

"Have you been looking at names yet?"

"No! We haven't even thought of any. We have eight months, Cait."

"Any gender preference?"

"I want a boy." Mikayla says. "A healthy, beautiful boy."

"I just want a healthy little baby." I say as I place my hand on Mikayla's still unchanged tummy.

"You two look so happy! You're going to be great parents. If you ever need anything remember I'm always here, okay?" Caitlin says as she hugs both of us. "Now go get to training"

_***End Flashback* **_

"See? We'll be just fine. We can't make money a problem because we'll figure out a way if we need to. Now come on, get dressed so we can go hear out baby."I say as I run my fingers through her smooth hair.

Mikayla stands up and goes over to change out of her pajamas. I change out of my uniform and into a pair of shorts and a v-neck.

"How do I look?" She asks as she turns around for me. She's dress in a casual yellow dress.

"You look stunning." I say. "But isn't it a little much for the doctor's?"

"I guess it is but I wanted to look cute while I still can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I start looking like a whale."

"Oh shut up!" I say as I make my way over to her. "My girlfriend will never look like a whale." I say as I lift her chin with one finger and stare into her eyes. "Don't you ever call yourself that again, you hear me?"

"Okay." She smiles and bats her eyes. I lean in and capture her lips before quickly pulling back.

I step back to get one more good look at her. She really did look hot in that dress, it fit her so perfectly. "Goddamn you're sexy!" I say to her as I give her my hand for her to take. When she does I lift it above our heads and make her turn for me. "You are one hot mama!"

"Not nearly as hot as my baby mama." She says jokingly,

"Aren't I more the baby daddy?" I ask.

"Mm, hey baby daddy come here and kiss me." She says as she begins to back up towards the bed.

"So demanding!" I say as I shake my head. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist before she reaches the bed. "But it's hot when you get bossy." I admit.

"You know what else is hot? You, naked right now." She says. "I'm really horny."

"I see those pregnancy hormones are working in my favor." I say with a laugh. "But as fun as that sounds we have to go listen to our baby's heartbeat."

"Boo, party pooper!" She cries.

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "My mom has an overnight shift tonight. You might get lucky." I say with a wink.

"No Mitchie, YOU might get lucky." She says as she grabs me by the edge of my v-neck and pulls me down onto the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, but let's go or we'll be late!" I say as I get up.

...

"Welcome back girls." The doctor said as he walked into the room where Mikayla and I had been waiting for him. "How are you feeling today, Mikayla?"

"Good, just a little hot." She says while looking at me. Double connotation, what a tease.

"You don't have a fever do you?" The doctor asks her as he feels her forehead.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said.

"Doesn't seem like it." He replies. "Any pains or anything? Has the morning sickness stopped?"

"No pains and no, morning sickness still hasn't stopped." She pouts.

"That should go on for a few more days and then you should be fine. Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

"I'm starting to get weird mood swings sometimes and I'm horny a lot." She admits.

"That's normal with a pregnancy. Some people's hormones are very very active from the start. Have the two of you had sex yet?"

"No, sir." I say. "We're taking our time with that."

"She's taking her time with that." Mikayla adds.

"Are you still worried about hurting her?" The doctor asked me.

"A little, yeah. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Don't be afraid, it's a normal experience. I promise it won't do harm to either of them and you don't want to leave your girlfriend hanging. Her hormones will be fired up, she'll be wanting that kind of attention a lot."

"Okay." I nod. "I just feel like I'm violating some kind of territory."

"No it's completely okay." he says. "So the two of you would like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" we say in unison.

"Perfect." He says as he sets up the sonogram machine. Mikayla lifts her dress up to reveal her toned stomach and the doctor places a gel on it. "This may be a little cold."

"Oh wow! That is cold!" She says as she shakes a little.

"Okay, let's see..." the doctor begins to search for the baby on the screen. A few seconds later a little speck appears and I know automatically that this is it. I stand up from my chair and walk over to Mikayla whose eyes will not leave the screen. I take her hand in mine as we watch.

The doctor freezes the screen and points to the spot where our baby is. "There you go. You see that? That is your baby." the doctor says. "Listen."

We listen closely and we can hear a heartbeat, it's strong. My heart sinks at the sound, this was our baby we were listening to . This was a life we created together and now we could hear him. Tears streamed down my face as I squeezed Mikayla's hand. She turned to face me and flashed me a smile. I leaned down and kissed her lips, this was a moment I never wanted to forget.

"You're crying baby." She says with a laugh as she wipes my tears away.

"It's just beautiful." I admit. My hand cups her cheek and I kiss her gently again.

"The heartbeat is strong, that's very good." The doctor says. "Everything seems perfect."

"Can we get a picture?" I ask him.

"Of course!" He says. He finishes up with the sonogram and then hands me the picture. You can barely make the baby out but once you see it there's no denying it's there.

"We're framing this." I tell Mikayla.

"Of course baby." She says as she pus her dress down. "Did you hear his little heart?" She said.

"I did." I said. "I did."

"Okay you two. It appears that you are nearing the end of your first trimester, Mikayla." the doctor admits. "You are currently at nine weeks and the baby is growing perfectly well."

"There's still a while before we can find out the sex right?" I ask. "She's determined that it's a boy."

"Oh yes. We usually can't confirm sex until the sixteenth week of pregnancy so that will be in about six to seven weeks." he says.

"Damn!" Mikayla says. She's really eager to find out.

"Well Mikayla, if you don't have any other questions or concerns you two are free to go." He says as he shakes our hands.

...

Mikayla and I got home from the doctors and just stared at our sonogram picture. It was beautiful. I still can't get the sound of that heartbeat out of my head. Right now Mikayla is asleep in my arms, cradled into me. She was tired, really tired so I let her sleep while I slowly got out from the bed. I gave her a quick kiss on her temple and pulled up a blanket to cover her. I grabbed the sonogram picture from the nightstand and left the room, closing the door behind me. As I neared the kitchen, I heard the front door open.

"Hey mom!" I said as I watched her walk into the house.

"Hi Sweetie." She says tiredly.

"Thought you had a longer shift?" I asked. Well there goes sex for me tonight.

"I did but I managed to change with Margaret, she noticed how tired I was." She says. "What's that?"

"Oh!" I say as I look at the picture. "Mom, would you like to meet your grandbaby?" I ask her as I hand her the picture.

"Oh it's so tiny!" She squeals. "How did it go?"

"It was amazing mom! I heard my own baby's heart beating, it made me cry!" I admit. "I'm in love."

"This is only the beginning." She says as she sits down on the couch. I sit beside her and lay my head on her lap. "Wait until you find out the gender or until you feel that baby in your arms."

"I can't wait mom." I say. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"It's good that you are being positive about everything, Mikayla is going to need that."

"Hey mom, can I ask for you opinion on something?"

"You know you always can, sweetie." she says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"You know how I still have that five thousand dollars saved up from that road trip I wanted to take with Hannah last summer?" I ask and she nods. "Well I was thinking, I know you said that we can stay here until the baby comes but Mikayla and I need to learn to start living on our own now. We can't wait until he baby comes because that will just take a lot of getting used to. We need time."

"Okay, and what are you suggesting?"

I stand up and walk over to the dining room and pull out the newspaper. "Last night while Mik was at work I started to look through here for a possible apartment that we could move into, me and her. I found two that I like and I want to go tour them tomorrow when she's at work. What do you think?"

She looks at both options and nods. "They both seem fitting." she says.

"They're both around seven hundred fifty a month and it includes two bedrooms and one bath. I think it's doable because I get about five hundred to six hundred a month and then with her work money we should be okay." I tell her. "But you can't say anything mom. She still thinks we are going to live here for a while and then move out. I want to surprise her. I already talked to Hannah and her boyfriend and they are going to help me decorate the nursery once I rent the apartment."

"Wow you really have this planned." She says.

"I'm shooting to be ready in two weeks." I say. "Hopefully I can decide on a place tomorrow and put down the payment. Once that's done I'll get to decorating the apartment. I can use my road trip money to buy the nursery things."

"Geez Mitch you really are growing up." my mom said shaking her head. "First you're having a baby and now you're planning to move out."

"It's what's best for me now mom. It's no longer about me, it's about my family. That baby and that girl in there, that's my family now."

"I'm proud of how responsible you are being, not many people react this way when they get an unexpected pregnancy Mitchie." She says hugging me. "I promise you I won't tell Mikayla of your plan."

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy and then when I wrote a chapter it got deleted so i had to start over again. Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter. Review please! And remember, suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

**Mitchie POV**

"Mitchie!" I hear Hannah's voice and I turn around. She's standing by the front door of the cafe, walking towards me with a huge grin. "When do you get off?" She asks me.

"In like," I say as I look at my watch. "Now actually!" I tell her.

"What about Mikayla?" She asks as she looks around trying to find her. She was helping a couple with their order.

"She gets off in an hour or so." I told her.

"Great!" She says as her eyes light up.

"May I ask why you're wondering?" I ask.

"Because it's time." She says with excitement.

"Really? That fast?" I ask in astonishment.

"Yes. Joe is super strong and I'm a badass decorator." She says.

"I want to see it!" I tell her.

"That's why I wanted to know if you were off... so you can see it." She tells me.

"Let me clock out and tell Mikayla I'm going." I tell her. "Be right back!"

I clock out and then make my way to my girlfriend who was now serving two cups of coffee. "Hey, what's up?" She asks not looking up from what she was doing.

"I'm going out with Hannah, is that okay?" I ask her.

"Of course." She smiles. "Where are y'all going?"

"Mall." I say quickly before I start to stutter or ruin the surprise.

"Get me something nice." She says with a laugh.

"I'll consider it." I say as I steal a kiss and wave at her. "Love you babe."

...

"So this is your living room." Hannah says as we walk into the apartment that I rented.

"Holy crap!" I say as I look around. "Wait, where did this come from?" I ask as I point to a long couch and a love seat.

"There's some furniture that Joe and I bought for y'all." Hannah says. "Like a house warming gift." She says.

"You didn't have to do that!" I say.

"Well you didn't have a couch, Mitch, I think it's okay that we did."

"I was going to buy a cheap one somewhere..." I said. There were a lot of things that I bought with my money that I has saves up. Many of these things were for the nursery, while a few others were for the apartment in general.

"Do you like it do far?" She asks.

"I love it! You did great with this room." I say. "Wait, that's my mom's tv!"

"She told me to take it," Hannah says. "She said she never watches TV much so why keep it."

"That's sweet of her." I say.

"So your room or the nursery?" She asks.

"Room, I want to save the nursery for last." I say.

We walk over to the room that is to become mine and Mikayla's room. Hannah opens the door to reveal a cream colored room that features all the things from my house. "What happened to my bed?" I ask.

"We left that at your mom's house." Hannah says. "You're going to have a baby and babies like to sleep with their mommies, so Joe and I bought you a larger bed too."

"Hannah!" I say. I'm not mad at her for having such a giving heart, but I have to feel like I owe her now. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Now you have room to comfortably get it on with her." She says with a laugh. She probably thinks Mikayla and I have sex on a regular basis... wrong.

"I worry about you." I say jokingly.

"How do you like it?" She asks me ignoring my comment.

"It's more spacious than my old roomful" I say.

"Because it's a master bedroom." Hannah points out.

"I know!" I laugh. " I like it, thanks."

"Okay, the big reveal!" She says as she walks to the door across from my room. Mikayla and I were going to be right across from our baby.

"Hurry up!" I say as Hannah slowly turns the knob to the door.

She rolls her eyes and the door flies open. I step in and look around, falling in love with the room. "Perfect!" I say.

"I know it looks simple now but once you find out the sex I can make it better." She says.

"You have outdone yourself!" I cheer. The room was perfect. The crib that I bought with my saved money was up against the wall across from the door. Beside me was the changing table that cost me almost as much as the crib... yes I went all out. To the right of the crib was a rocking chair that my mom kept from when I was a baby. There were other little things that I bought scattered around the room as well. All that it was missing was the decorated walls.

"I was thinking that once you find out the sex you can call me and I'll come and paint the room whatever color you'd like but for now you can have light yellow." She laughs.

"What's that space for?" I ask as I point to a square made out of blue tape on the wall beside the crib.

"That's where you can put his or her name up." She says.

"Aw, Han!" I say as I hug her. "Come back in four weeks and you can paint the rest."

"Damn, that long?" She asks.

"That's when we find out what we're having." I tell her.

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"I secretly want a girl but Mikayla really wants a boy. In the end I'll be happy with whatever we have." She says.

"I have a feeling it will be a boy." Hannah says.

"Everyone thinks that!" I tell her.

"I can't believe my best friend is going to be a mom." Hannah laughs.

"Never thought I had it in me?" I ask. Wrong choice of words, I immediately thought.

"No... You had it in Mikayla." She laughs.

"That wasn't funny." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on! Take a joke." She says hitting my arm.

"How long are you going to bug me about that?" I ask.

"Until the end buddy. That's what you get for never telling me that you and Mikayla had sex in the first place!"

"We didn't want to talk about it like we won a prize." I say. "If you asked me I probably would have told you, but you didn't."

"Oh whatever!" She rolls her eyes. "Don't you have to pick up your baby mama now?" She asks.

I look down at my watch and realize that Mikayla got out ten minutes ago. "Fuck!" I exclaim as I begin to run towards the door. "Thanks Han, I love you!" I yell back at her as I leave. I was glad that the two of us came here in separate cars.

...

"I'm so sorry!" I say to Mikayla as she enters the passenger seat of my truck. She doesn't look too happy.

"It's fine." She says as she crosses her arms in front of her.

"I didn't mean it baby." I tell her apologetically.

"I said it's fine, Mitchie." She says looking out the window.

"I lost track of time." I say but I know it won't help. She probably wouldn't react this way if she wasn't pregnant.

"Okay." She says still looking away.

"Babe." I say as I remove a hand from the steering wheel and move it towards her thigh.

"Don't babe me." She says.

"Mikayla, come on." I hesitate.

"You made me wait almost half an hour for you." She says as she finally looks at me.

"For good reason!" I say. Crap, that shouldn't have come out. She thought I was at the mall with my best friend, that doesn't count as a good reason...

"Oh yes, I forgot the mall." She says sounding harsh. "That's more important that your pregnant girlfriend."

"It's not." I say. "Nothing is more important than you."

"Clearly the mall with Hannah is." She says, turning her attention back outside the window.

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla." I say still keeping my hand on your thigh. "Look at me." I insist.

I'm trying to get her to look at me while keep my eyes on the road. "Baby, look at me." I say once more.

"What, Mitch?" She says as she finally turns to look at me. I remove my eyes from the road and look into her eyes.

"Please forgive me, Mik." I beg.

She looks away then I feel her tense up. "Mitchie look out!" She nearly screams.

I look back at the road and swerve, nearly hitting the car beside me. I begin to breath again as I gain control of the truck again.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She asks.

"No." I say. "Are you okay?" I ask after a moment of silence, she's probably still shaken up.

"Yeah." She whispers. "Where are we going?" She asks when she notices I didn't take the usual route to my mom's house.

"I have to make a quick run somewhere." I tell her without sounding suspicious.

"Oh. Okay." She says as she looks out the window. I'm so glad she didn't question me any further, I probably would have spilled the truth.

I pull up to the apartment complex and park in the same spot as before. I got out and walked over to the passenger side, offering Mikayla my hand. "Where are we?" She asks.

"Just come with me." I tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we are!" She said as I closed the door of the car. This was something I was going to start getting used to, her spontaneous bad mood.

"Will you just trust me, Mikayla?" I ask her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes but then took my hand when I offered it. We walked over to our apartment and I froze in front of the door. "Who lives here?" She asks.

I took out the key from my pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. I opened the door and walked in, Mikayla following behind. "Welcome to our new home, babe." I tell her.

"Wait, what?" She asks, her eyes growing wide.

"We live here now. You and me." I reply.

"But..." She starts. "How?"

"I had money saved up from a trip I was going to go to and I used it to pay off the down payment, first month's rent and furniture. Some of the furniture is also a housewarming gift from Hannah... who speaking of was the one who did all of this. That's why she poked me up today, to show me."

"I'm speechless." She says as she brings her hands around my neck. She leans in and kisses me gently. "You did this for us?" She asks.

"I did this so we can start our family the right way." I tell her. "A newborn needs a home and now our baby will have that."

"But I thought we were going to live with your mom for the time being."

"I decided that it was better for us to move out now." I tell her. "We'd get used to having her around that when the baby comes and we have to move out, we won't know what to do."

"Why is my girlfriend the best?" She says smiling, her hands still locked behind my neck.

"Because she has a girlfriend and unborn baby she needs to spoil?" I reply.

"Baby how are we going to pay for this?" She asks. "But wait, what about your rent with your mom?"

"We both have jobs and we make enough together to pay rent and living expenses with enough left over to buy things for our baby." I say. "Don't worry I did the math before I event thought about renting a place. As for my mom, she talked to her boss and he's giving her a raise. He noticed how she works long hours and so he's going to pay her more."

"That's awesome!" She says. "But enough for the house?"

"Yes, because now that I moved out, there's less expenses for her." I say.

"Again, I calculated that too."

"You're such a keeper, Mitchie Torres." She says with a grin. It's funny to think that ten minutes ago she wanted to bite my head off.

"Just trying to prove to you that I'm in this for the long run." I tell her. "Want to see the rooms?" I ask.

"Rooms?" She says giving me a puzzle look.

"Our room and our baby's room." I say.

"Uh, duh!" She replies.

I show Mikayla both rooms and she nearly cries... Okay no, she actually cried. She was more exited about the larger bed than anything else but she really loved the nursery.

"Hannah says she'll decorate it more when we know the sex." I tell her as I close the nursery room door.

"You should have told her to paint it blue cause it's going to be a boy." Mikayla says with a grin.

"We don't know that yet, Mik." I told her.

"Just you wait." She says shaking a finger. "So when can we move in?"

"Like... Now." I say. "Everything is here, your stuff and my stuff. Didn't you see?"

"I was too worked up about us living together to notice." She says with a chuckle.

"You are adorable." I say as I bring her into my arms and hug her.

We stayed like this for a few minutes and then she spoke up again. "So after you left, Caitlin mentioned something about tonight and if we were going to be there." Mikayla said. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Oh! Tonight is open mic night." I tell her.

"Why would we be there?" She asks with a chuckle. "Unless she needs us to work it?"

"No, she probably wants to know if I'm performing." I tell her.

"Since when do you perform?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"When you left I started writing songs again," I begin. "Remember the time we had our first fight and I wrote you that song?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I remember." She says.

"Well, after you left back to Dallas I started writing more and more and eventually Caitlin suggested I perform them to people." I say. "She had been looking for a way to get more people at the cafe and a little after you left she started the open mic night and I was her first performer."

"Are they every week?" She asks.

"No, every other week." I tell her. "I never missed one... But with you coming back I completely forgot about it."

"You should do it tonight." She suggests as she extends her legs out on the couch.

"Would you stay and watch?" I ask her. I lift her legs up and sit down, putting her legs on my lap.

"I would love to if that's what you want." She says. She places one hand behind her head and rests the other on her tummy.

"Please come." I say. "It's actually starting to get pretty packed. Last time I played we had a good fifty people."

My eyes drifted from her face to her hand that was beginning to slowly rub her stomach in an up and down motion. I loved watching her do that, I don't think she understand how beautiful the sight of this is to me.

"Mitch, how many songs have you written about me?" She asks after a few minutes of silence. I shake my head trying to focus my attention back to her.

"Sorry, what?" I say because I honestly did not hear what she said.

"It was a simple question, Mitchie." She says as she looks at me.

"My mind was elsewhere, sorry." I tell her apologetically.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"I just got lost watching you interact with my baby." I say with a smile. "Like that." I say as I point to her hand that was still rubbing her stomach.

"It calms me down." She says. "It's soothing."

"It's beautiful to watch." I tell her. "Now, what did you ask me?"

"I asked how many songs have you written about me?" She repeats.

"Honestly, I don't know." I say with a laugh. "I would show you my song book but.."

"But what?" She interrupts.

"I'll be embarrassed." I say blushing.

"Why?" She asks, her light brown eyes looking at me with confusion.

"Because the things I write about you... I pour my heart out." I tell her.

"That's usually what songwriters do, Mitch." She says with a nod. "You aren't suggesting that you have hate songs for me, are you?" She asks as her eyebrow begins to rise.

"No babe." I say honestly. "There would have to be hate in me to write something like that. For you, I could never."

"Then what's the big deal?" She asks. "I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes." I reply quickly.

"And couples share everything with each other, right?" She asks.

"Yes." I say again.

"So, will I ever get to see it?" She asks, desperation in her voice.

"If you ask nicely." I say with a grin. Of course I'm going to let her see it, she just has to be patient.

"Baby, will you please let me see your song book?" She asks as she crosses her hands in front of her and begins to bat her eyes. I pretend to think it over and she gives me the cutest pout I had ever seen her do.

"You can't get cuter, you know that?" I tell her as I remove her legs from my lap and replace them back on the couch. I get up and begin to walk towards our room.

"Is that a yes?" She asks as I walk away.

I don't answer her as I walk into our room and search through my nightstand. When I find my song book I take it out and walk back over to the living room. In the time that it took me to reach her again she had called my name five times.

"Yes, you can look through it." I say as I hand her the song book and sit back down in my previous position. Her eyes lit up as I handed her my prized possession.

"This thing is huge, Mitch!" She said as she looked through the thick notebook. It was one of those five star notebooks you get when you go back to school shopping. This one is the biggest you can get.

"That's what she said." I said to her with a wink.

"Mind out of the gutter, baby." She says shaking her head. She peruses through the first pages my songbook and begins to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask even though I know what she is laughing at.

"You were cute when you were younger." She says.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because of these song lyrics. I can tell they're old."

"They're my first songs." I say with a pout. "I was just seven years old, Mik."

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with them." She said as she looked me in the eyes. "Just that you were cute."

"I wouldn't waste your time looking through those songs." I tell her. "You won't find much about anything except my headband, my first kiss, and all the other lavishing elementary school experiences."

"First kiss, eh?" She asks as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Which song is that one?" She asks with excitement.

"It's called 'my first kiss'." I tell her.

She begins to search for the song but it doesn't take her long to find it. That was probably the third song I ever wrote. I watch as she begins to read my lyrics and suddenly she busts out laughing.

"Your lips on my lips," she begins to quote a seven year old me. "I feel complete."

"Na Na Na Na." I sing back. I will always remember my first kiss. It was behind the slide, during recess. I had the biggest crush on Ryland, the second grade cutie, and well one day he took me behind the slide and kissed me. It was just a peck and I thought I was in love... but the next day he did the same thing to my best friend, Hannah. Let's just say I wrote the song before I found out about Hannah kissing Ryland. The entire lyrics of my song is me just gushing over how perfect it was.

"You weren't bad for a seven year old." She says as she changes the page.

"I had a bit of swag." I say with a smirk.

"So what happened to it?" She says jokingly.

"Just became too much to handle." I joked.

"So where are the older Mitchie songs?" She asks.

I take the song book from her and begin to flip tithe back. When I get to the page she wants I hand the book back to her.

"Jackpot!" She says with a smile.

I continue to watch her as she reads my lyrics. Occasionally she'll laugh, but for the most part a smile remains plastered on her face. She gives me input on all of the songs, most of which are about her.

"I really like this one." She says as she shows me. "When did you write it?"

"Until you're mine?" I ask her for confirmation. She nods. "I wrote that like a week after you left."

"Really?" She asks as her hand moves from her stomach to her heart. "I like it a lot."

"I missed you." I told her. "You hadn't been gone for more than a week and I had those lyrics stuck in my head."

"Well i'm all yours now." She says with a reassuring smile. "Can you perform this one for me tonight?" She asks as she shows me the song.

"That's my favorite." I tell her. "A little fun fact about that song, I wrote it the day we um, you know.." I said pointing to her stomach.

"Lost our innocence?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that." I say, blushing. "It was after that when I realized I was losing you for good."

"It's my favorite too." She says with a smile that stretches from ear to ear. "But you didn't lose me."

"I know that now." I tell her with honesty. I'm happy to have her back again, those days without her were agonizing. This baby that we're having is my miracle. It's the main reason she's here right now, and I wouldn't change a thing.

**I was going to try and fit the performance into this chapter but I didn't want to make it SO long. So performance will be in the next chapter :) Do you guys have any idea what the song will be? Also, someone suggested that i make Mitchie famous... I don't think I want to do that, at least not yet... I like them as none-famous for now but maybe I will a bit later. What do you guys think? **

**REVIEWWWW :) And if you have more suggestions let me hear 'em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"For our first performance we have a new participant! Please welcome to the stage, Jane!" Caitlin says into the mic as a girl about my age walks up and sits on the stool. She's looks around and then begins to sing acapella.

"She's not that bad." Mitchie whispers into my ear. We're seated in the audience, me on her lap. She has her arms wrapped around my waist and my head in leaning on her shoulder.

"You'll do better." I tell her with confidence.

"She reminds me of Hannah." Mitchie laughs.

"Why?"

"She's so... perky." She says.

"They are kind of alike." I say as I notice it.

The girl stops singing and the audience begins to clap. Caitlin makes her way up to the mic and congratulates the singer. Once Jane makes her way back to her seat, Cailtin begins to speak again.

"Our next performer is a cafe pro! We are lucky to have her here at every open mic!" She lights up. "Welcome Mitchie Torres to the stage please."

As the crowd claps for Mitchie, we both stand and she grabs her guitar from the wall which it was leaning on. She winks at me before walk up the small stage.

"Hey Stratford, thanks for coming out tonight." She says into the mic as she fixes the strings of her guitar. "Y'all having a good time?"

She's cute when she's nervous... and I can tell she's nervous because she keeps fidgeting with her strings even though she tuned her guitar before we left. Watching her right now reminds me of the day when we had our first fight, that was also the day I discovered she could sing.

_***Flashback***_

"Do you ever think about the future?" Mitchie asked me. We were laid out beside the lake that's behind my summer house.

"Who doesn't?" I say as I nuzzle closer into her.

"What do you think about?" She asks. Her fingers are running slowly through my hair.

"Where I'll be and what I'll be doing... and who I'll be doing it with." I say.

"Sounds dirty." She laughed.

"You get what I mean... who will I be spending my life with."

"Me of course." She says with confidence. We've been dating for a month and as much as I like her, I can't let her fall too hard for me because once this summer ends then we end.

"I can't promise that." I tell her.

"Why not?" She says as her fingers stop moving.

"You already know why."

"I can wait four years." She tells me.

"You can't just wait for me, Mitchie. We have lives to live." I remind her.

She removes her arm from underneath me and stands up. She doesn't speak, she just walks closer to the lake and picks up a pebble.

"I want to wait for you." She says as she sends the pebble skipping across the water.

"Come on, Mitch." I say. "Let's just enjoy this summer together."

"You don't get it, do you?" She asks as she throws another rock. When it stops skipping she turns to me. "I love you, Mikayla. I love you so much that it hurts to think that you have to leave me."

"You know I love you too." I tell her with honesty. "But I can't let you fall into the idea that I'm going to be here forever because I'm not. I have to leave in two months and start my life. Maybe after college we'll be together again."

"Maybe?" She asks. She looks lost. "Mikayla, if you love me then it's not a maybe... It's a certainty that in four years you will be mine again."

"Neither of us knows what the next four years have in store." I say. "I could go off to college and find someone else... Or you could stay here and meet someone better."

"I have the best thing right here." She says as she grabs my hand to make me stand up. She pulls me into her and looks me in the eyes. "Four years, just four years."

"For the last time, I can't promise four years." I tell her.

"Then what are you doing with me? Am I just a summer hook up for you to go and blab about in your little rich girl dorm room?" She asks as she lets go of me.

"That's not what you are, Mitchie!" I say to her.

"That's exactly what I am to you, aren't I?" She says as she turns her face away from me. I can hear her starting to sob.

"Mitchie, look at me." I demand.

"No!" She says still looking away. "Why did you let me fall for you Mikayla? I don't want to be your little summer fling!"

"Mitch, let me see you." I say as I try and turn her but she waves her arms and takes off running.

"It's over!" She screams through the sobs as she makes her way over to her truck.

"No, don't." I beg her. She stops in front of the truck and unlocks it, giving me enough time to reach her. "Mitchie! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded.

She enters the truck and the next I know I'm chasing behind it as she drives away. My legs give out and I'm on my knees, crying. She's gone. Why did i let her go? Why did I pretend that we could make this work?

I stare at the place where Mitchie's truck once stood, now it's empty. I'm empty. It's been a month but in that month I fell in love. I wasn't supposed to fall for her, she wasn't supposed to fall for me. That's the strange thing about love is that it does whatever the fuck it wants to do. Now I lost the girl, I lost the love of my life and only because I didn't have the balls to tell her that I'd wait. That I would wait four years to be with her again. Why didn't I speak up?

...

It's been two days since Mitchie and I broke up. All I have done since then is cry. I cry when I wake up and I cry myself back to sleep. I miss her so much. I want to just lay in bed and cry but sooner or later my mom's going to start bitching at me. I grab my phone and quickly walk out of the house. There's so many places I could go but only one that means most to me. I go back to the lake behind my house because that's where Mitchie and I went to get away. Even though it was the place that ended it all, it was also where I felt most comfortable.

I don't know how long I sat there but when the sun was starting to go down I heard a voice. Her voice.

"I knew I'd find you here." She says from behind me. I can't look, I don't want to look. What if it's just my imagination? "Mikayla?" She asks.

I slowly turn my head and see her. She's standing close but too far away. She has a guitar in hand, why?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to apologize." She says.

"Why do you have a guitar?" I ask her.

"Because it's the only way I know how to express how I feel." She says. She steps closer to me and sits down beside me. She fidgets with the guitar, fixing the strings before finally strumming.

_Did you forget_  
><em>That I was even alive<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Everything we ever had<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>About me<em>

_Did you regret_  
><em>Ever standing by my side<em>  
><em>Did you forget<em>  
><em>What we were feeling inside<em>  
><em>Now I'm left to forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

_So now I guess_  
><em>This is where we have to stand<em>  
><em>Did you regret<em>  
><em>Ever holding my hand<em>  
><em>Never again<em>  
><em>Please don't forget<em>  
><em>Don't forget<em>

_We had it all_  
><em>We were just about to fall<em>  
><em>Even more in love<em>  
><em>Than we were before<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>About us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>We were once so strong<em>  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>You can't forget it<em>  
><em>At all<em>

_And at last_  
><em>All the pictures have been burned<em>  
><em>And all the past<em>  
><em>Is just a lesson that we've learned<em>  
><em>I won't forget<em>  
><em>I won't forget us<em>

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
><em>Our love is like a song<em>  
><em>But you won't sing along<em>  
><em>You've forgotten<em>  
><em>About us<em> 

"I didn't mean to say the things I said." I admit to her. "I'm just scared to let you go."

"I don't want to just be your summer fling, Mikayla." She says as she sets her guitar aside. "I love you too much."

"I don't want that either. I want you to be my forever... But you have to understand that I can't just give up my life and stay here with you."

"I'm not asking you to do that." She says. "I just want you to know that i'll be right here when you come back."

"You promise?" I ask her as I lean in.

"Promise you my life that I'll be here." She says as she kisses me.

_***End Flashback***_

Mitchie has finished fidgeting with her strings and finally looks up at the crowd. "So without further ado, this is My Love is Like a Star and it goes out to my girlfriend." She says.

_The space in between us_  
><em>Starts to feel like we're worlds apart<em>  
><em>Like I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>And you say it's raining in your heart<em>  
><em>You're telling me nobody's there to dry up the flood<em>  
><em>Oh, but that's just crazy<em>  
><em>Cause baby, I told ya I'm here for good<em>

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
><em>You can't always see me<em>  
><em>But you know that I'm always there<em>  
><em>When you see one shining<em>  
><em>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near<em>  
><em>If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it<em>  
><em>Making my way back home<em>  
><em>Just follow the glow, yeah<em>  
><em>It won't be long just know that you're not alone<em>

_I try to build the walls to keep you safe_  
><em>When I'm not around<em>  
><em>But as soon as I'm away from you<em>  
><em>You say they come tumbling down<em>

_But it's not about the time_  
><em>That we don't get to spend together<em>  
><em>Oh, it's about how strong our love is<em>  
><em>When I'm gone and it feels like forever<em>

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
><em>You can't always see me<em>  
><em>But you know that I'm always there<em>  
><em>When you see one shining<em>  
><em>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near<em>  
><em>If you see a comet, if you see a comet, baby, I'm on it<em>  
><em>Making my way back home, my way back home<em>  
><em>Just follow the glow, yeah<em>  
><em>It won't be long just know that you're not alone<em>

_You say the time away makes your heart grow numb_  
><em>But I can't stay just to prove you wrong<em>  
><em>Oh, look at how far we've come<em>  
><em>Don't you know, don't you know that you're the one<em>  
><em>Oh, you're not alone<em>  
><em>You're not alone, oh<em>_  
><em>_Know that you're not alone_  
><em>You're not<em>

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
><em>You can't always see me<em>  
><em>But you know that I'm always there<em>  
><em>Know that I'm always there<em>  
><em>When you see one shining<em>  
><em>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near, yeah<em>  
><em>If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it<em>  
><em>Making my way back home<em>  
><em>Making my way back to you<em>  
><em>Just follow the glow, yeah<em>  
><em>It won't be long just know that you're not alone<em>

I'm literally crying! She finished her performance and bowed as the crowd clapped. Her performance was beautiful and hearing the lyrics made me get emotional. She's perfect and I'm lucky to call her mine.

"Mik, what's the matter?" Mitchie asks as she makes her way over to me. She sets the guitar back next to the wall and squats down in front of me so she can look up at me. She places one hand on my leg and the other on my face, wiping away the tears. "Does something hurt?"

"No." I admit through the tears. "That was beautiful baby."

"You scared me, Mikayla!" She says as she stands up. "I thought something was wrong with the baby."

"No, I just loved your performance!"

"Aw, so much that it made you cry?" She asks her face lighting up.

"Yes!"

"I bet it's just your hormones!" She pouts.

"No, I really did like it though."

"I'm glad, do you want to stay or go home?" She asks.

"I want to go home." I tell her.

...

"I'm going to take a shower!" Mitchie announces as we get home.

"Do you want me to call the news and report it or what?" I tease her.

"I was just letting you know, sheesh!" She says as she walks towards out room.

"Can I join you?" I ask as I jump on her back.

"You have to stop doing that Mik." She says as she grabs onto me.

"Aw why?" I say with a pout that she can't see.

"Because it scares me!" She replies.

"So is that a no to me joining you?" I ask her. We haven't done anything since our first time, literally. She's been scared to do anything because she thinks we'll hurt the baby.. even if the doctor has told her twice that it's okay.

"You can join me." She says as she carries me to the bathroom and gently puts me down on the counter.

"I can?" I ask in surprise.

"I mean, if you want to." She says. "Or you can stay out here and watch."

"No I'd rather join you." I say as I remove my shirt.

I jump off from the counter and begin to undress. Mitchie was quicker and has already gotten completely naked. She turns on the water and climbs in while I'm still trying to finish undressing.

"Come on slow poke!" Mitchie says as she peaks her head out from the curtains.

"Coming!" I reply as I enter. The water is nice and warm.

"Baby, that's a bump!" Mitchie says as I let the water hit my body.

I look down at my stomach and there it was, a small baby bump. "Oh it is!" I say with excitement.

Mitchie moves her hand down to place it right on my baby bump. "Hi baby." She says as she looks down.

"He says hi mommy." I tell Mitchie.

"Tell him I love him." Mitchie says as she kisses me. The way the water is hitting us is almost like we're standing in the rain.

"He loves you too." I said as we pulled back from our kiss.

"Would you like me to bathe you?" She asks as she grabs the soap.

"I was looking forward to you finally fucking me but it's that's what you want to do then sure." I say as I turn around.

"We'll get to that later." She says as she places a kiss on my shoulder. She begins to rub the soap on my back, slowly massaging me.

"I always wanted to this." She says after a moment of silence.

"Get me in the shower?" I ask.

"No, bathe you." She says. "It's quite romantic."

"I thought I was the romantic one." I say with a pout.

"I can be pretty romantic baby." She says as she stops massaging and starts kissing my neck. She pulls me into her and I can feel that she's happy to have me there.

"Mitchie..." I say.

"Yeah, babe?" She asks still half making out with my neck.

"I think you're little friend is h-happy to s-see me." I stutter as she continues to suck on my neck. She reached my pulse point and my hands flew up to the shower wall.

"My friend is not so little anymore." She whispers into my ear. "Thanks to you."

"Just take me already!" I say as I turn around and wrap my hands around her neck. She opens the shower curtain and picks me up. I wrap my legs around her waist as we make our way back into the room. We didn't care that we left the shower on.

Mitchie lays me down on the bed and goes back to kissing my neck. After she's done there I watch her as she spreads my legs open and kneels in front of me. She positions herself to go inside of me.

"Oh, God, you feel so good." She says as her dick slides through my folds. "Damn, you're still tight!"

"Shut up and fuck me." I say as push up into her.

"Mm, so demanding." She says as she licks her lips. This is torture, I need her to hurry it up. Without hesitation I flip us over, causing Mitchie to give me a confused look.

"I told you to fuck me." I said as I begin to push into her. "So fuck me." I insist.

She smiles at me and brings one hand behind my neck, pushing me down to kiss me. Her other hands is in between us, slowly rubbing me.

"Ride me, baby." She demands.

I ride her slowly as she moves her hands down to my ass, guiding my speed. We're both trying to be in control but neither is winning the fight.

I can feel myself starting to reach my breaking point so I place my hands beside her head. I keep riding her at a faster pace, pushing her harder and harder in to me. She hasn't stopped staring at me and it's really turning me on. My eyes meet hers and we just stare, it's like she's trying to tell me something.

I feel myself about to orgasm so I look up. "Look at me." She says. I look back at her and that's when it happens. I come undone so quickly that I collapse as she helps me ride it out. Her hands are wrapped around me and her hips are locked up. She's pushing into me now, hard.

I let out a soft whimper and she stops. "Did I hurt you?" She asks breathlessly.

"No, don't stop, cum inside of me." I tell her. I know she's about to explode and I love that she stopped to worry about me in the middle of it.

She goes back to pounding into me and I'm over the edge again. I can feel her letting go inside of me as well. This was just what I wanted.

"Mikayla!" She screams in pleasure as she orgasms. Only she could make my name sound so hot.

When we both finally catch our breath, I roll off and cuddle into her. "So much better than the first time." She says as her breath evens out.

"You can say that again." I tell her.

"I love you, you know that?" She asks as she draws circles on my back.

"I sure do." I reply. "And I love you so much more."

"Have you thought about names yet?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Emory." I say. "Emory Torres."

"Torres?" She asks. "Really?"

"You are the baby daddy." I say with a laugh.

"I like that name." She tells me. "But if it's a girl?"

"The name can go both ways." I tell her.

"So we're sticking with Emory?" She asks.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." I tell her.

"No, I want to. I really like it. Plus you're the one who has to carry him for nine months, so it's okay."

"Really?" I say with excitement.

"Really." She says and then flips me over so she is hovering above me. She plants a small kiss on my lips and then pulls back. Her hand returns to my bump and she slowly begins to rub it.

"Hi, Emory," She says to my belly. "Sorry for disturbing you a minute ago, momma and mommy were just showing each other how much they love one another."

"He says he forgives us." I tell her. "That he's happy we're happy."

"You stay strong in there Rory, I can't wait to meet you." She says before planting a kiss on my stomach.

**I just want to say that I'm obsessed with the name Emory and i watched an interview once where Selena said she wanted to name her kid that.. it was awesome! Anyone seen it? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I know this story is in need of some drama because it can't be so rainbows and butterflies all the time. They need to have something for make up sex ;) Any suggestions, i'm kinda dead in the brain right now. Let me know what you think.. REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"It's been a slow day today." Mikayla says to me as she finishes serving a couple. Besides the two of us there's only like six other people at the cafe right now, it's definitely a slow day.

"I know. When do you get off?" I ask her.

"Ten minutes." She says as she finishes filling up a cup of coffee.

"Same as me." I smile at her. "Maybe we can go out somewhere."

"Maybe." She winks before walking back to the couple she had been serving.

I hear the bell from the door ring, indicating another customer. I turn to see who it was and my stomach nearly drops at the sight of my ex girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh!" She says. "Mitchie!"

She's so loud that everyone is looking at her, including Mikayla. She glances at me but then returns her attention to her customers.

"Hi Amanda." I say as nice as possible. Let me just tell you about Amanda... We dated on and off in high school and then she moved away. I think we dated for about six months before she had to move. I don't even remember because it was one of those high school relationships. Anyway, she tried to have sex with me before she left but I wasn't ready to give myself up. Let's just say she was kind of mad at me for that.

"How are you sweetie?" She asks. Oh and I forgot to mention she's a year older and smoking hot. Not as hot as Mikayla but a close second.

"I'm great. How's Canada?" I ask her.

"It's not the same as Stratford." She says with a pout. I used to find that pout so annoying! Funny because I find Mikayla's to be so cute.

"Well of course not... It's another country." I say. I quickly realize that this conversation is to personal and I'm not at a mall, I'm working. "Can I get you anything?" I ask her.

"I'll take a mocha latte," She starts as she looks up at our menu. "Um, a banana nut muffin and your number." She says as he hands me a napkin for me to write in.

"That will be seven fifty." I say ignoring her last requests

She hands me me a ten dollar bill but when I go to grab it she latches on to my hand. "You can keep the change." She smiles at me. I can't help but smile back, that was one thing that always got to me... her perfect white smile.

I have to shake my head for a second before I make a fool of myself. I input the money into the register and begin to make her coffee. Mikayla walks by me but does not say a word. I think I'm in trouble.

When I finish the coffee, I grab a muffin from our display and place it in small bag. "Mocha latte and banana nut muffin." I say to Amanda as I place them on the counter for her. I feel Mikayla behind me, serving someone else's coffee but probably having both her ears up.

"I think I'm missing something." Amanda says with that smile.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure this is what you ordered." I say nervously. I better not stutter!

"I ordered this, yes, but I think I also asked for your number, Mitch." She says. Oh, I can already feel Mikayla growing mad.

"It hasn't changed." I say to her. I know I shouldn't have said that but she would have pestered me about it.

"Damn!" Mikayla nearly yells behind me. I turn around to see what happened and she's sucking on her thumb.

"You okay, babe?" I say almost loudly so Amanda can hear and get the point.

"I burned myself." She says coldly. I think this is a result of her eavesdropping into my conversation. Poor baby.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I say to her like I always do when she gets hurt.

"No I'm fine." She says as she grabs the cup of coffee and walks off to serve someone.

"Babe?" Amanda asks breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I say as I move back in front of the register. I wish there were more customers so I could make her move but sadly no one is in line behind her.

"Did I just hear you call that girl babe?" Amanda asks. She takes a sip of her coffee almost seductively.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I tell her.

"You managed to get over me?" Amanda says with a slight chuckle. Another thing about her... She's a little self-centered. I learned to deal with it when we dated.

"I wasn't going to cry over you." I say as I begin to clean the counter, nervous habit.

"You always had good taste," She says. "She's kind of hot."

"I know she is." I say. I look over at Mikayla and she's talking to some customers. I liked that about working with her, she's friendly. Well she's friendly until she's around me and her hormones begin to play tricks on me.

Mikayla begins to make her way back over to us so I look down at what I'm cleaning. "You said you have the same number?" Amanda asks. She puts her hand on mine, stopping my cleaning movement.

I don't even want to look but I can bet Mikayla saw that. "Yes." I nearly whispered.

"Maybe I'll call you." She says and then the worst thing she could possibly do happens. She leans over the counter and kisses my cheek. "Bye, Mitch." She says as she waves and leaves.

My cheeks are red but not because I liked it, no because I know Mikayla saw what just happened and she's going to kill me. I can't even turn my face to look, she'll eat me alive if I do.

"Girls you are free to go." Caitlin says as she appears from her office. I don't know if she's saving my life or ending it because now I have to drive Mikayla and I home.

"Do you need me to stay to close up?" I ask Caitlin. The cafe usually closes at 9 and it was already 8.

"No dear," She says. "You two go out and have fun." Too bad that was definitely not going to happen.

I look over at Mikayla and she's got fury in her eyes. She walks over to clock out and I follow behind her. When we're done I go to grab her hand but she jerks it away and crosses her arms in front of her. We walk silently out of the cafe and over to my truck.

"Don't" She says to me as I go to open her door like I always do. Crap crap crap, I'm dead.

I let her do what she wants and then climb into the drivers seat. I stare at her briefly before turning on the ignition.

"She's an ex-girlfriend." I start to say as I back out of the cafe.

"Don't care." Mikayla said. She was tense.

"High school fling." I tell her. Maybe that would ease her up but it did nothing to help.

"What part of don't care do you not get?" She says. I should be used to this now but I I'm not. Her hormones drive me crazy!

"I didn't do anything wrong." I say. Bad move on my part. I should have just admitted I was wrong because now she's going to get me.

"That blonde bimbo walks into the place like she fucking owns it and starts flirting with you and you just let her..." She says shaking her head. "Yeah, Mitchie, you did nothing wrong."

The drive home is silent after that. I get out of my side to help her but she's out before I can even walk over. Once we're in the apartment she goes straight to the kitchen and grabs a few things.

I go to our room and change out of my uniform while she's in the kitchen doing God knows what. I throw on an oversize shirt and my boxers then make my way back to the kitchen. Mikayla has a water bottle in hand with what looks like her dinner.

"What'd you make?" I ask her.

"Nothing for you." She says coldly as she walks by me.

"What will I eat?"

"Call Amanda, maybe she can help you decide." She says as she leaves to our room.

I liked my girlfriend when she got jealous... but I don't exactly feel the same about my pregnant girlfriend getting jealous. I make myself a sandwich and grab a bottle of my own. I lay out on the couch and watch some TV while I finish my dinner.

Once I'm done I throw away my trash and decide to go apologize to Mikayla. I'm technically not in the wrong but apologizing is all I can do to fix this. I notice the door to our room is closed so I knock once.

"Babe, can I come in?" I ask her.

"Don't babe me." She says. This has become her go to phrase every time we argue.

I grab the doorknob and turn it but the door won't open. Of course she locked me out.

"Mikayla, please open the door." I say as kindly as possible.

"No." She says.

"Baby, come on. Let's just talk." I say as I lean my head against the door.

"There's nothing to talk about." she says. "Maybe Amanda wants to talk."

"Fine then can I at least come in and sleep?" I ask her.

"Sleep on the couch." She says.

"Don't make me do that baby." I say as I try the doorknob one more time.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She says quickly.

"But it's cold and I have no blanket." I say, maybe that will get her to open up.

I don't hear her but then suddenly the door opens. She's not in her uniform anymore but she's in a oversize shirt like me. I go to step into the room but she throws me a pillow and a blanket. "Goodnight." She says as she shuts the door.

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you." I say as I walk back to the living room.

This is the first night that I'm sleeping on the couch. I feel like Mikayla and I are an old married couple and I'm the husband who has to sleep in the dog house. I make myself a nice spot on the couch so I can sleep calmly. The second my body lays down I hear my cell phone go off.

I lean over and pick it up from the table to find I have a new text. Maybe Mikayla wants to apologize for making me sleep out here.

**_Unknown number: Mitchie? _**

_Mitchie: Maybe?_

_**Unknown number: Don't play with me ;)**_

_Mitchie: This is Mitchie, who is this?_

_**Unknown number: Your favorite girl ;)**_

_Mitchie: Unless your name is Mikayla then you have yourself mistaken :)_

_**Unknown number: That's not my name, try again.**_

_Mitchie: Who is this really? Not in mood to play games _

_**Unknown number: What's got you down Mitchie baby? It's Amanda by the way!**_

_Mitchie: Oh. Hi._

_**Amanda: Don't be too excited now ;)**_

_Mitchie: Um..._

_**Amanda: Girlfriend got your tongue? **_

_Mitchie: Excuse me?_

_**Amanda: Nothing... What are you up to?**_

_Mitchie: I was planning on sleeping until you interrupted that_

_**Amanda: Sleeping is for the weak ;)**_

_Mitchie: Too bad I'm not weak :)_

_**Amanda: Can't believe you still work at the cafe! Thought I wasn't going to see you there**_

_Mitchie: Gotta pay the bills!_

_**Amanda: Still live with Mandy?**_

_Mitchie: Moved out..._

_**Amanda: Big girl ;) and I mean that both ways ;)**_

_Mitchie: Um..._

_**Amanda: Geez, can't you take a joke Mitchie baby? **_

_Mitchie: Please don't call me that_

I shouldn't be texting Amanda but I needed to get the conversation to the point where I can just tell her to leave me alone. She stopped replying to I put my phone back on the table next to me and begin to drift to sleep. It's hard to fall asleep on this damn couch though!

Just as I'm falling asleep I hear the door open. I turn my head to look in the direction of the room and in the shadows I can see someone moving, it's Mikayla. She's probably getting some water or something.

"Mitchie?" She whispers slowly. I can see her making her way to me.

"Mmm." I say pretending to be asleep.

"Baby are you awake?" She asks.

I feel her near me and then I can feel her on top of me. She wraps her legs around my waist and bends down, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry." She says lightly. "I overreacted."

"It's okay." I say as I begin to rub circles on her back. "I'm sorry I didn't stop her."

"You can't help it that you're fucking sexy." She says as she slowly kisses my neck. "Oh!" She says with a slight laugh. "I felt that." She whispers in my ear.

"Mmm, felt what?" I ask her even though I have an idea of what she's talking about.

"You're turned on." She says still whispering slowly in my ear. "I feel you."

"Do you now?" I ask teasingly.

"Want me to take care of that?" She asks.

"Yes please." I answer. Those two words come out of my mouth and instantly she's down below me. I feel her tugging at my boxers and slowly pulling them down.

"You're so big!" She exclaims as she takes my hard erection in her hand. She begins a slow up down movement when my phone vibrates on the table. "Damn that scared me!" She laughs as she stops her motion.

"Don't stop." I tell her as I watch her lean over to get my phone.

"You have a text," she says. I watch her open the message and then she's furious again. How can someone go from mad to happy to horny to mad again? Oh yeah, she's pregnant!

"Ugh!" She exclaims as she gets up and makes her way back to the room. I look down at the text and smack my head.

_**Amanda: Scared your little girlfriend might find out? **_

I would react the same way too if I saw that text, pregnant or not. Too bad Mikayla didn't know what I had previously relied with. I pull my boxers up and take off behind her. I place my foot to stop the door from closing. The contact with the door hurt like hell but I have other things in mind.

"Leave!" She screams as she lays down.

"I can explain." I say as I crawl beside her on the bed. It's dark and I can only she her shape.

"I don't want to hear it." She says as she turns her body away for me.

I lean over her and place my cell phone next to her. "Fine, at least read the texts then?"

"Why should I?" She asks as she tries to hand me back my phone.

"Just do it, babe, please." I beg her.

She lets out a loud sigh but then begins to read the texts from the start. I watch a smile form at one of the texts but the rest she keeps a neutral face. She hands me the phone when she's done and then turns back around, her back still to me.

"Um?" I say hoping she'd talk.

"You flirted with her." Mikayla says.

"No I didn't babe." I say but then I feel stupid for saying it. "Look if I did I didn't mean it to come out flirtatiously, I really didn't want to talk to her but she kept insisting. You know you're the only one I have feelings for. You're the only one who can make me do this." I say as I turn her around and place her hand on my heart. "No one but you Mik."

"I don't like her." She says as she removes her hand.

"Me neither." I say as I kiss her forehead. "I have someone better, hotter, sexier, smarter, cuter... Must I go on?"

"If you want me to finish what I started, then yeah." She teases.

"Don't get me started on that!" I say as I grab her by the waist and pull her on top of me. Her legs come around my waist again. "You can't leave me mid hand job"

"I can if I see texts like that." She says as she brings her lips on mine. "But I see you're still happy." She whispers when she pulls back.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." I say. "Happy in here and happy down there." I say as I point to my heart then my dick.

"I like when you're happy happy cause it makes me horny horny." She says.

"Maybe you should suck me suck me." I suggest.

"Or maybe you can fuck me fuck me." She says. This is enough to drive me crazy so I flip us over and remove my boxers. She tugs at my shirt and that goes off too. I hook my fingers in her underwear and fling it off. As I'm enjoying her center with my tongue, she's slowly removing her own shirt.

I move one hand to my dick and another to her clit. I start to rub her while massaging myself. Getting the both of us ready.

"I want you inside." She begs.

I stop what I'm doing and fix myself so I can enter her. She moans lightly when I slowly push myself inside her. Once I'm in deep, she wraps her legs around me and throws her arms around my neck. She pulls me down so our foreheads are touching while I'm thrusting harder and harder.

The deeper I go the more small kisses she plants on my lips. She always calls those kisses her love stamps. She loves giving me loves stamps and I love to give her love marks which she sometimes dislikes because I make them super obvious.

I feel Mikayla's walls tighten around me and I go as fast as possible, ramming into her and make her lose herself beneath. I watch as her eyes roll back and her legs grow tighter around me.

"Oh baby." She moans out in pleasure. Just like that I'm panting and gasping for air as I too come undone. I scream out her name followed by a few other moans as we help each other ride out our orgasms.

Once we're done I go to pull out but she pulls me back down. "Stay like this." She says. I want to lay on her but I can't put too much weight or I might hurt the baby. Instead I flip us over so I'm on my back and she's laid out on top of me, while I'm still inside of her.

"I like make up sex better then regular sex" I say to her as I run my fingers through her hair.

"I like sex in general." She says before falling asleep on me.

**Idea suggested by goldenboy360, haha. Oh pregnant Mikayla is my favorite character ever! Anyone else feeling the same? Also, next chapter is the gender reveal so I want to know your thoughts: boy or girl? why? ;) **

**Review please and let me know :D**

**semidemena5 - i'm sure if you youtube (emory bieber) you will find it.. selena says she wants to name her baby "emory" and then afterwards she says "emory bieber" it's quite adorable!**

**Katherine - thank you for the support 3 glad you like the story! :D**

**Nickiminajlover - Emory is pronounced like [ EM - OH - REE]... Boys are usually Emory and girls are Emery! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"Mik, babe, have you seen my red boxers?" Mitchie asks me as she paces through around the room searching everywhere. "You know the ones with the pink hearts?"

I have no idea why she's freaking out about a pair of boxers. "No?" I say questioning her. I'm laying in bed flipping through a magazine but watching her right now is more entertaining.

"You threw them somewhere the other night." She says as she stops and tries to think.

"Mitch, I had other priorities to tend to than worrying about where I throw your clothes." I tell her. "Why are you so worked up about those boxers... You have like fifty more."

"Those are my lucky boxers." She says as she walks over towards the bed and sits on the edge.

"Lucky boxers?" I say with a chuckle.

"Everyone has their own superstitions! Plus I want to wear them tomorrow when we find out the sex of the baby." She says as she lightly rubs my belly. She's obsessed with doing that.

"You're silly baby." I say as I put my magazine aside.

"It's not silly, I'm serious." She says eyeing me.

"Okay, okay." I say as I stop laughing.

"You're mean, Mik." She says as she stands up.

"Aw, baby come back." I plead.

"I have to take a shower." She says as she walks to the bathroom door. "I'd invite you to join me but apparently I'm silly."

"Fine with me, I already took one." I say as I point to my wet hair.

"When I come back out you better have found those boxers." She says as she closes the door.

I roll my eyes and grab the magazine again, returning back to what I was previously doing. Mitchie's phone begins to vibrate so I roll over onto her side of the bed and pick it up from her night table.

"Mitch you have a text." I nearly yell so she can hear me.

"You want to have sex?" She asks, screaming too. "Can I shower first at least?"

I laugh at her horrible hearing before replying. "No, you have a text!" I repeat.

"Answer it for me, I'm already in the shower... It's probably Caitlin with the new schedule." She yells.

I slide her phone unlocked to reveal a new message from my favorite person in the world. Amanda. And yes, that was sarcasm.

_**Amanda: Mitchie baby, how are you?**_

I don't know if to reply or not but before I do I begin to look at the past conversation. It's all one sided, just texts from Amanda that go unanswered.

_**Amanda: You can't ignore me forever...**_

_**Amanda: Come on! I was kidding about your girlfriend not knowing...**_

_**Amanda: Mitchie, talk to me pretty girl**_

_**Amanda: What time do you work today? Might stop by!**_

This girl clearly does not get the hint! I'm surprised Mitchie has not said anything to her yet so I decide to play a little game.

_Mitchie: I'm fine_

_**Amanda: Sign of life! Way to ignore me baby!**_

_Mitchie: Don't call me baby_

_**Amanda: You used to like it before**_

_Mitchie: That's right... Used to_

_**Amanda: Someone's a little aggressive ;)**_

_Mitchie: I'm not actually_

_**Amanda: What's the matter? You don't sound like yourself**_

_Mitchie: Nothing is the matter_

_**Amanda: Are you working tomorrow? I want to stop by and get some coffee with you. :)**_

_Mitchie: I'm off tomorrow_

_**Amanda: Aw, boo! Whyyyyy :(**_

_Mitchie: Dr. Appt..._

_**Amanda: Maybe afterwards?**_

_Mitchie: Can't sorry_

_**Amanda: Well then, what are you doing tonight? :)**_

_Mitchie: My girlfriend_

_**Amanda: Cool can I join? ;) just kidding :D**_

_What is wrong with this girl? She's literally dumb!_

_Mitchie: I have to go_

_**Amanda: Don't go... I'll keep you company ;)**_

_Mitchie: Don't need it :)_

I was going to try and make this fun but the girl seriously pissed me off. Doesn't she get the hint that Mitchie is mine?

"Mmm, I feel refreshed. So good!" Mitchie says as she walks out of the bathroom. She has a toweled wrapped around her soaking wet body. Saying she looked tempting was an understatement.

"I know something else that will make you feel good." I say as I wink at her.

"Did you find my boxers?" She asks. Oops, forgot to look.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I say as I signal her over with my finger.

"No ma'am." She says as she begins to dry up. "You didn't find them then no reward."

"Aw." I say with a pout. She quickly turns around because she knows how she can't say no to that.

"Stop that Mikayla!" She begs.

"Stop what?" I tease.

"I'm going to ignore this conversation." She says. "What did Caitlin say?" She asks as she finally turns around.

"Caitlin didn't text you." I say. "Amanda did."

She looks at me in surprise. "Oh." She simply says.

"I had a nice little conversation with her." I tell her.

"Oh no." Mitchie says as she walks over to me.

"Oh yeah." I say. I hand her the phone and she begins to read.

"I thought you cussed her out or something." She says with a sigh.

"Damn, now that would have been a better idea!" I say as I snap my fingers.

"Mikayla, you shouldn't have texted back... I was doing a good job of ignoring her." Mitchie says. "Now she'll keep bugging me."

"Next time she texts you I'll set her straight then." I say.

"Don't do that baby." Mitchie says calmly.

"I don't really like her and she's annoying." I admit.

"Is that jealous Mikyla talking or my pregnant girlfriend?" She asks.

"Your girlfriend Mikayla who just happens to be pregnant...and jealous." I say.

"You have nothing to be jealous about baby." She says as she wraps her arms around me. "I'm yours and only yours!"

"You better be mine and only mine or I'll have to do something about it." I say trying to sound defensive.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" She asks.

"Withhold sex." I say with a wink.

"Your hormones would not allow that." She says with a smirk.

"You never know." I say even though she's right.

"Oh I know." She says as she gets up to put some clothes on. "I mean first of all you can't say no to sex with this." she says as she drops her towel revealing her perfect body. "And second of all, you're always horny."

"Didn't hear you complaining the past few nights." I say in defense.

"I'm not complaining babe, just saying don't promise to withhold sex if you can't do it yourself." She winks. I watch as she puts on an over-size shirt and a new pair of boxers. She walks over to her side of the bed and sneaks under the covers.

"Playing hide and seek?" I ask her as she peers her eyes out from under the cover.

"No I just got really cold." She says. "Cuddle me."

"You sound like a baby." I say as I throw my magazine on the floor and turn off the lamp. I feel for her and scoot over to cuddle her.

"I'm your baby." She says as I wrap my arm around her. She turns to lay flat on her back and scoops under me so she can hold me close.

"Goodnight baby." I say as I cuddle into her.

"Goodnight babe." She says. "And goodnight Rory."

"Oh, Mitch?"I say before I fall asleep.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Check under your pillow." I say softly. I feel her move a little under me as she uses her free hand to check.

"My boxers!" She says and although I can't see it in the dark, I imagine her huge million dollar smile.

"I love you." I say as I close my eyes.

"Thanks for hiding them." She laughs. "Love you too beautiful."

Next Day

"Mikayla Russo?" My doctor asks after what seemed like an hour of waiting. I stand up and make my way to him with Mitchie in tow.

"Hi," I say as I reach him. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." He says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good. No more morning sickness." I exclaim.

"That's great!" he says as we reach his room. "Any pains?"

"Just the occasional back pain." I say.

"That might get a little worse." He replies. "Mood swings gone?"

"No!" Mitchie answers before i can even register the question.

"Typical response." The doctor laughs. "I assume you aren't having fun dealing with them?"

"It's a roller coaster, sir." Mitchie admits. She looks at me with a laugh but I just glare at her.

"The mood swings and the cravings are all going to be a little hectic but you will survive." He says. "Now, Mikayla, you are sixteen weeks pregnant. We usually can begin to look for gender if you would like."

"Yes!" I say in excitement.

"We are more than ready." Mitchie adds.

The doctor nods and begins to set up everything like the time before. He puts the gel on me and then begins my sonogram. It takes a little before he finds my baby on the screen. Mitchie is seated in a chair right beside me. She's holding my hand so tightly, it's cute.

"Wow, this is one big baby." The doctor says as he measures it out. "13 centimeters long!"

"Big boy!" I say with a smile.

"Hold your tongue, Mik. We don't know the sex yet." Mitchie says.

"Look here," The doctor points on the screen. "That's the head and that's your baby sucking his or her thumb."

"Aw!" Mitchie exclaims. I look away from the screen to look at her and she's smiling like no other.

"Would you like to know the sex now?" He asks.

"Yes!" Mitchie and I say in unison.

The doctor laughs as he begins to search for the evidence. I bite my lip in anticipation and hold Mitchie's hand so tight that I can hear her let out a small whimper.

"Sorry." I whisper to her.

"You're okay." She says with a small chuckle.

"Okay, well, if you look closely," The doctor says getting our attention. "You will see that there's a penis right here." He points. "Congratulations, you girls are having a baby boy."

"Yes!" I exclaim with happy tears. I let go of Mitchie's hands and bring mine to my face. Last time she was the one crying but this time it's me.

"We're having a boy!" Mitchie says as she kisses my forehead.

"That's what you two wanted, correct?" The doctor asks.

"Yes," I say. "We have a name picked out and everything."

"You're more prepared than most parents are at this point." He laughs.

"Would you like to see your little boy for a while longer?" He asks.

"Yes please." Mitchie says.

"Well he looks very healthy and he's growing like he should. Something I love to show is when they're making faces. Look, he's smiling." The doctor says.

"My baby." Mitchie gushes as she looks.

"I got a picture of it for you guys." The doctor says.

"This must be a nice job." I say to him. "Getting to see people's reactions when they see their babies."

"It's a perk." He says.

We continue to look at the sonogram and then after a while he cleans me up and we're waiting to leave. "Thank you so much, sir." Mitchie says with a smile.

"Of course." He says. "You take care of her, she's going to be needing a lot of help from this point on."

"Oh you got it doc." Mitchie says as she shakes the doctors hand. I feel like I'm a little kid by the way they talk about me. "Ready to go, baby?" Mitchie asks as she gives me her hand.

"Can we get lunch?" I ask as we leave the room. "I'm starving."

"Yes, what do you want?" She asks as she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm in the mood for some frozen yogurt." I say without even having to think about it.

"Frozen yogurt?" Mitchie says.

"Not my fault, it's your son who wants it." I defend.

"My son, huh?" She says with a huge smile.

"Our son." I say as I lean my head onto her shoulder.

"Let's get frozen yogurt then." She says.

...

"That will be 10.50." The cashier says as we purchase our frozen yogurt.

"You sure that's all you want, Mik?" Mitchie asks before paying.

"Yes!" I say.

"Okay." She hands the cashier a twenty dollar bill then waits to get her cash back.

"Thank you for coming." The cashier says with a simple smile as she hands Mitchie her change.

"Pick a table." Mitchie says.

"I was actually thinking maybe we could go to the park across the street." I suggest. On the drive over here I saw the park and remembered the time that Mitchie and I went there before I moved back to Dallas. Once our baby is born I plan to take him there all the time.

"It's hot though." She says.

"So?" I say with a shrug.

"Okay." She gives in an wraps her arm around my shoulder and we exit the place.

We are almost about to cross the road when I realize I'm thirsty. "Babe.." I say as I stop.

"Yes?" She asks. I can sense a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm thirsty." I say.

"Mikayla! I asked you if you wanted anything else." She says rolling her eyes.

"I didn't want anything then, I want it now." I say growing frustrated.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asks.

"Don't yell at me!" I say defensively.

"Baby, I didn't yell. What do you want?"

"Coke." I say simply.

"Mikayla, you're supposed to eat and drink healthy stuff... Coke is not healthy."

"I want coke though." I say. "I'm craving coke."

"Ugh, baby.." She rolls her eyes and walks back towards the yogurt place to buy my drink. I wait for her by the door, eating some of my frozen yogurt and watching as she purchases my drink.

"Here, happy?" She asks as she hands me my coke.

"This is Pepsi." I say with a frown.

"They don't serve coke." She says as she walks off in the direction of the park.

"But I prefer coke." I say following behind her.

"I can't do anything about the fact that they don't serve it, Mikayla."

"Geez, you don't have to be mean about it." I say as I start to cry.

"Mik, babe, I'm not trying to be mean." She stops and puts her hands on my shoulders. "You're just stressing me out with all these demands."

"I just wanted frozen yogurt and coke." I say beginning to sob. She hugs me and let's me cry on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go to the park... maybe that will make you feel better." She says.

We reach the park and she leads me to a small bench. We are near the playground an I can see a bunch of kids running around, screaming and being adorable. We sit there silently eating our yogurt and watching the kids run around. Occasionally, I steal glimpses at Mitchie who is either smiling or laughing at what the kids are doing.

I love how she watches the kids because I know she's thinking about our baby. Just like me, she's probably imagining our son running around here while we chase after him. Well, she chases after him because I'm kind of lazy.

"Why do you keep staring?" Mitchie asks with a chuckle. She finishes her frozen yogurt and sets it aside. I hand her mine, half eaten, and she sets it with hers.

"Because you look cute watching the other kids." I say.

She brings her arm around me and pulls me closer. "You want to know what I'm thinking?" She asks.

"What are you thinking?" I reply.

"That I want our son to have the best life possible." She says. "My parents used to bring me out here every weekend and I would have the time or my life. I want our son to have that."

"He will." I say. "He'll have two moms who love him and will do anything to see him happy, he'll be okay."

"I want him to play sports." She says. "A soccer player or a basketball player... No football."

"He can do whatever he likes, but I agree, no football." I say as I nod. "I want us to be involved in our kids lives. My parents never were and I don't want to be them. I want to be like your mom, she did a hell of a job raising you."

"I don't mean to sound rude but we will never be like your parents. You're going to be the best fucking mom this kid will ever have and i'll be a close second." She laughs.

"I mean it, baby, I want this baby to have the world." I say.

"He will... We're his parents." She says.

I lean my head against her shoulder and we just sit there in silence, enjoying everything. "Mikayla, would you ever marry me?" She asks out of the blue.

The question makes me pull back and look at her. She stares down at me with those deep brown eyes. "That's not even a question." I say.

"What does that mean?" She says raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I love you dearly and together we created something beautiful and you're the girl of my dreams and..." I continue to stay but she interrupts me with a small kiss. "...and I would love nothing more than to marry you one day."

"So that's a yes?" She asks still confused.

"Wait, are you proposing?" I ask.

"No." She laughs. "I just want to know if you'd ever marry me."

"Of course I would." I say with a 'duh' tone. "But you better propose to me in a nice, creative way or i'll decline."

"You'll never see it coming." She says as she kisses my forehead.

I lean my head back down onto her chest and just rest there. "How many more kids do you want?"

"Damn, we aren't even done having one and you already want to talk about more?" She says with a chuckle.

"I want one more." I say. "A girl, so we can have the couple."

"Well you know I want whatever you want so one more is okay with me." She says. "I want a girl too, a beautiful little girl who looks just like you."

"We'd need to have her no more than two years after Emory because I want them close in age. It's easier to raise them together." She says.

"Okay, Ms. I know everything about children and parenting, what have you done to my girlfriend?" She says.

"I've just been reading a lot of parenting books lately." I admit.

"Once we have Emory we can start practicing for our next one." I say.

"Oh you know I'm always down to practice." She says as she squeezes my arm. "Which speaking of, you know what I realized the other night when you were riding me?"

"Mitchie! We're in a kid's park, don't be so obscene." I say as I hit her thigh. "But what did you realize?

That I'm starting to resemble a whale?"

"No, I noticed your boobs are growing... like really growing."

"You don't say... It's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

"No I know it's a result of that but damn I didn't think it would be so soon!"

"They're not that huge."

"No baby they're huge and I like it."

"Well I guess now we both have something in common." I say teasing her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks.

"We both have big things." I say as I squeeze her leg.

"Stop that!" She says shaking off my hand. "Who's the obscene one now, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say jokingly.

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about." She says as she runs my arm.

"Wait, are we for sure sticking with Emory?" I ask as I lift my head from her chest and remove her hand from around me. I intertwine our fingers and turn to face her.

"Yes, that's what we agreed on, right?" She asks.

"Well, yeah." I say. "Then I was thinking, since I picked the name then you can pick the middle name."

"Thanks for the honor." She says with her huge smile.

"But please nothing corny like Bernard or Patrick." I say.

"Emory Jude or Emory Miles." She says instantly.

"Both could work." I say as I nod. "We have time to think about it."

"At least we have his name down." She says with a laugh. I feel her free hand move onto my belly and she begins to rub it softly.

"That tickles." I say as I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"What tickles?" She asks.

"The way you're rubbing my stomach." I ask.

"But I stopped." She says as she brings her hands up.

"Oh my gosh I can feel Emory moving then!" I say in surprise.

"No way!" She says as she replaces her hands on my stomach.

"It feels like butterflies." I say with a laugh.

"Are you sure it's not just you getting nervous around me?" She says with a wink.

"No, I swear it's Emory!" I say.

"I'm jealous, I want to feel our baby moving." She says with a pout.

"You will eventually." I say and I lean in to kiss her lips. She kisses me back and we stay like this for a few seconds.

"Mitchie?" An obnoxiously loud voice says from behind her. I pull back to look who it is. Disappointment hits me when I spot Amanda walking towards us.

**Sorry for leaving it here, i guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what Amanda's doing! haah. Revieww please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"Mitchie!" I hear the obnoxious voice say.

"Oh.." Mitchie's smile turns into a fake one. "Hi, Amanda."

"So nice to see you again!" She says as she hugs her.

"Um, yeah, you too." Mitchie says in return.

"Hi, Mitchie's girlfriend." She says to me in a bitter tone. She better watch it just because I'm pregnant does not stop me from giving her a piece of my mind.

"Amanda, this is my girlfriend Mikayla." Mitchie says when she see's the annoyed look on my face. "Mik, this is my ex Amanda."

"Pleasure to meet you." She says as she shakes me hand.

Wish I could say the same about you, I think to myself. "You too." I say forcing a fake smile.

"So what are you two doing here?" She asks as she sits beside Mitchie. My romantic date with my girlfriend has now turned into catch up time with her obnoxious ex.

"We're kind of just spending time together." Mitchie says emphasizing her last word. Good gilr, Mitchie.

"I'm here with my little sister... you remember her right? She was barely a year old when we were dating now she's three and she just loves to talk!" Amanda says as she rambles on. Hm, wonder where her sister gets that trait from...

"Where is she?" Mitchie asks.

"Somewhere in the playground." Amanda laughs. She's funny... You know, worrying about my girlfriend instead of watching her little sister. Remind me not to let her babysit my son.

"Well you're doing a great job of watching her," Mitchie says. "Is that her?" She points to a little girl who is on the ground under the swings, crying.

"Damn it Bella, that's a new dress!" Amanda begins to bitch as she runs over to her sister.

"Quick! Let's get the hell out before she talks us to death." I say as I grab Mitchie's hand and stand up.

"Baby, don't be rude." She says as she shakes her head. "I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Mitchie, I've had it up to here with this girl. How the hell did you manage to stand her?" I say as I sit back down.

"She wasn't as bad when we were together..." Mitchie says.

"Sorry," Amanda says when she returns. "Where were we?"

"Well WE were about to leave." I say as I stand up again. "I don't know about you."

"Wow, you pregnant?" She asks point to my protruding belly. Every morning it's like I get larger.

"Yeah, I am." I say as I look at her.

"How far along?"

"About four months." Mitchie says for me. "We're having a boy."

"We're? So it's yours?" Amanda asks in surprise.

"Whose else would it be?" I ask.

"Well I knew you had a dick but I didn't know you had it in you to knock someone up." She says. Her voice really is obnoxious, I get a headache just listening to it.

"That's rude." Mitchie says.

"Oh Mitchie, you've become so dead! Where's your quirky sense of humor? You used to be so energetic and what not." Amanda complains. Too bad that Mitchie is still a quirky, awesome sense of humor kind of girl.. just not for Amanda.

"Babe, can I speak to Amanda for a second?" I ask Mitchie. She looks at me with fear but I just smile. She nods as she stands up and walks over to the side to check her phone.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She says forcing the worst fake smile.

"I'm not going to say this again so just listen closely. I've seen your texts and I've seen the way you flirt with my girlfriend and I'm not having it. She's clearly not into you if you haven't noticed?" I say. I'm trying to sound as calm as possible. I don't really like confrontation but since I got pregnant I have done so many new things... "Me and her are more than happy together and we don't need you to come in and ruin everything. I know those are your intentions but I hope now that you know she and I are having a baby, that you will kindly get the fuck out of our lives."

"My intentions are not to break you up. You're psycho." She says as she shakes her head. "I'm just trying to be friends with her again."

"She doesn't need you as a friend, she has plenty of those and she has me." I say.

"How about you step back for a second and breathe, and then let Mitchie decide if she wants to be my friend or not."

"Fine." I say with a smile. I already know what Mitchie's going to say.

"Mitchie, we're friends right?" Amanda asks as she looks behind me.

"Uh, yeah." Mitchie replies walking over. "Somewhat."

"And you want to stay that way right?"

"Look, I don't know where you're going with this but I'm in a committed relationship and.." She begins to say but I cut her off.

"See." I say with a smile.

"Mitchie, can we be friends or are you going to let your jealous girlfriend run your life? You're not that whipped are you?"

"She doesn't run my life but the moment we made that baby, we began to make decisions as a couple. If she doesn't want me seeing you then that's how it works." Mitchie says. Where the hell did I manage to get such a loving, understanding girlfriend?

"Fucking whipped." Amanda laughs. "You never changed, Mitchie."

"Excuse me?" Mitchie says defensively.

"You've always been whipped love." Amanda says.

"Have not." Mitchie replies rolling her eyes. "You know what... just go. I have no intention of being friends with you so leave me and my girlfriend alone."

Amanda looks at me with fury and then at Mitchie. She sighs loudly before taking off with her sister. "I'm not that crazy, am I?" I ask Mitchie.

"You're not crazy but your mood swings drive me insane, babe." She says shaking her head. "Let's go home okay?"

We walk back to the car and the entire ride, Mitchie does not say a single word. "What's the matter, baby?" I ask her as we near our apartment.

"Nothing." She says. She gives me a fake smile and then looks away.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" I say with a chuckle.

"I'm fine." She lies again.

"Stop lying and tell me what's wrong!" I demand.

"I don't want to piss you off." She says.

"Well you're pissing me off by lying so just start talking."

"I think I was kind of harsh on Amanda." She says slowly.

"There were worse things you could say or do."I tell her.

"But I didn't mean to be so rude to her, I know you don't like her and I know how obnoxious she is but she was still a big part of my life at one point and I can't help but feel bad."

"The past is the past, Mitch. Think about it in my eyes, the girl would not stop flirting with you and texting you.

It's disrespectful to you and it's disrespectful to me." I say.

"I guess you're right. Sorry." She says.

"Don't be sorry, come here." I say hugging her.

"What would you like to do tonight?" She asks as we reach our apartment.

"I'm in the mood for a movie in bed date. I want popcorn and pickles." I say.

"Why am I not surprised that you are craving pickles?" She laughs. We enter the apartment and she throws of her keys to the side.

"Can we watch finding memo?" I ask.

"Seriously?" She laughs. "How old are we... Eighteen or eight?"

"Baby come on!" I beg. I give her the pout face that she loves so much.

"Well if you give me that face..." She says. I begin to jump up and down in celebration.

"I'll run to the store and buy some popcorn and pickles... What else do you need?" She asks. "And you better decide what you're craving now!"

"Just popcorn, pickles and some potato chips." I say.

"Those are all the things your doctor said you shouldn't eat babe." Mitchie says in frustration.

"If I'm the one who is carrying this child then I will eat whatever I please" I say. No one is taking away my junk food.

"Can you at least have something healthy with it?" She asks.

"Fine... I'll take some fruits or something." I finally say.

"That's my girl." She says as she kisses the top of my head. "Go lay down okay?"

"Baby I'm four months pregnant not about to pop." I say to her. She's been so protective of me, I love it but sometimes it's a little much.

"I know but I want you and my baby to be healthy so go lay down until I return. I won't be long, I promise." She says. She gives me a look and I know she means what she says.

"If you insist." I say with a sigh as I leave towards the room.

"Call me if you need anything babe." I hear her say before the front door closes.

I lay out in our bed and just stare up at the ceiling. These are the kinds of moments where I just like to lay down and think about my life. Last time I had the chance to do this, I was debating on whether or not to tell Mitchie about my pregnancy. Sure there was a brief second where I considered raising this baby on my own but that would have never worked. Having Mitchie has been more than a blessing, she's so helpful and protective. I'm glad that I'm sharing my life and this life with her, not anyone else.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the front door that interrupts my day dream. Who the hell would be knocking on our door? It's not like many people know where we live. I make my way over to the door and open it. To my surprise, I'm met by Harper and my little brother.

"Mikayla!" He nearly screams as he sees me.

"Justin?" I say in a half excited half confused tone.

He throws his arms around my legs and hugs me tightly. I look at Harper with confusion and she points inside, asking to come in. I hold the door open for her to enter and then close it behind us.

"What the hell is he doing here, Harp?" I ask her as I detach my brother. I get down on my knees and give him a super tight hug.

"It's a long story." She says.

"Well I have more than time." I say. "What's going on?"

"Do you have some coffee or something?" She asks. "I've been driving for the past four hours and he spent the entire ride talking about trucks and animals and what not."

"Yeah, sure." I say. "But then you tell me what's going on." I tell her.

"Okay, deal." she says. I walk over to the kitchen and serve her some coffee. My little brother has not stopped following me.

"Here." I say as I put a cup of coffee in front of her. I sit down in the seat across from her and put my brother on my lap. He hasn't talked, he just throws his arms around me and just hugs me, not letting go. "Okay, now please tell me why you and my brother are here. Do my parents know? How do you know where I live?"

"First of all, you gave me your address when you moved. Second of all, no your parents don't know." She says. She takes a sip of her coffee then sighs. "I don't know how and where the hell he got the address but your brother came to my house."

"Harper, he's four." I say. "He doesn't even know how to tie his shoes how the hell would he show up at your house?"

"I don't know... I don't live that far from your parents maybe he walked over or something. He won't tell me. Anyway, when I answered the door I was completely freaked out, it's not everyday that a four year old is standing at your door crying."

"Why was he crying? What did they do to him?" I ask raising my voice.

"Like I said, he won't answer me. He just kept insisting I take him to see you and even after I told him to go home he kept insisting. I couldn't say no to him, Mikayla, he was crying!"

"Justin, are you okay?" I ask him. He nods his head into my chest and I hug him tighter. "Talk to me, Jay, what's the matter?"

"I miss you." He says shyly.

"I miss you too buddy but you can't just force my best friend to drive you here. It's not a quick drive... Did mom and dad hurt you?" I ask him. When I was younger my parents used to discipline me by hitting me. I got over it but I always watched that they never did that to Justin.

"Mommy hit me." He says.

"Why did she hit you sweetie?" I ask him.

"Because I kept asking for you to come home." He says.

"I'm never going back there, Justin, mommy and daddy don't want me there."

"But I do." He says. I can hear him beginning to cry. Watching my little brother like this was killing me.

"Where did she hit you monkey?" I ask.

"My face." He says. "It hurt, Mickey."

"I'm sorry, Jay." I say as I kiss the top of his head. "Harp, you can't just bring him here without my parents knowing. They will destroy you if they find out."

"I sent your mom a text letting her know and she never responded."

"She probably hasn't even noticed, she's always busy." I say. "He has to go back."

I hear the door open and I turn to see Mitchie walking with the groceries. "Babe!" She yells.

"I'm right here." I say as I wave.

"Justin?" She asks as she spots him. "Oh hi." She says as she puts the groceries down and spots Harper.

"Mitch, this is my best friend Harper." I say. "Harp, this is Mitchie."

"Nice to meet you." They say to one another.

"Um not meaning to be rude but why are they here?" She asks as she takes the stuff into the kitchen.

"Justin ran away from home and made Harper bring him here." I say.

"What? Why?" She asks.

"Because my mom hit him, she's an idiot." I say rolling my eyes.

Just as Mitchie takes a seat beside me I hear the door again. Someone is knocking again. Who the hell can it be this time! I make my way to the front door with my little brother in my arms. Like the protective girlfriend she is, Mitchie walks behind me and stops when I go to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as soon as I swing the door open to reveal the uninvited guest.

**Hate to leave a cliffhanger but... here's a cliffhanger haha. Bet you guys can guess who it is, anyway :) Thanks for reading and sorry for the length! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<br>**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say as I open the door.

"What the hell is he doing here, Mikayla!" My mon responds as she points to my little brother. His hands are locked behind my head and his little legs are wrapped tightly around my waist. The minute the door opened to reveal my mom, he dug his head into the crook of my neck.

"He ran away from home you idiot," I tell her. She let's herself in and I close the door behind her.

"Give him to me." She says as she places her hands on him to take him but he locks up even more against me. My mom struggles to get him off and he begins to cry.

"Mickey." He cries into my ear.

"Mom, don't touch him!" I say as I step back into Mithie's waiting arms. She holds me back and my mom grows furious.

"Give him to me, Mikayla." She yells.

"Get out of my house." I say. "I'm not giving him to you, you're abusing him."

"A smack for bad behavior is not abuse. If you want to be a mature parent you're going to have to learn that." She says.

"I'm not laying a hand on my child like you did to me." I say to her growing angry. "There's better punishments than that, bitch. Justin is not going to put up with the same things I did and neither is my baby."

"He's my son and I will discipline him how I choose." She says. "Now give him to me so we can go home. I didn't drive here four hours to get parenting advice from your irresponsible ass."

"I'm going to be a better parent to this baby than you ever were so I suggest you shut the hell up and get out of this house right now." I tell her. I can be a better parent than her with my eyes closed.

"Give me my son." She says. She steps closer and tries again, pushing me a little in the process. I turn around and lean down to put him on the ground.

"Excuse me, don't touch her like that." Mitchie tells my mom as I struggle to put my brother down.

"She's my daughter I can do whatever I want, stay out of this." My mom bitches back.

"Well she's my girlfriend and she's carrying MY baby so you better watch it." Mitchie says growing a little angry.

"Go to my room, Jay." I tell him as I put him down. He's hesitant at first but Mitchie helps me get him off.

"No Mickey!" He cries.

I stand back up and look at my mom, she has fury in her eyes. I feel Justin wrap his little arms around my leg, protecting himself behind me. Mitchie stands by my side, watching carefully for me.

"You have three seconds to give Justin to me or I swear I will..." She began to threaten me but Mitchie brought up her hand, motioning my mom to stop talking.

"Or what?" She asks her. My mom looks at Mitchie like she's dirt and then looks back at me.

"Three." She begins to count. "Two." She says looking down at my leg where my brother's grip is tightening at the countdown.

"One." She says as she steps closer and smacks me in the face. I didn't expect her to do that but a sting burned through my cheek as she removes her hand. "I said, give him to me."

"Don't you fucking touch her." Mitchie says as she blows up. She steps between the two of us and pushes my mom back.

"Get off of me you disgusting little mutt!" My mom says as she tries to push my girlfriend off of her. Mitchie let's go and sticks her finger in front of my moms face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her like that." She says through her teeth. "You are scum you know that, how dare you slap her when she's pregnant!"

"I want my son!" My mom yells almost a the top of her lungs.

"Get out of my house!" I say as I keep my hand on the place she slapped. Same cheek as last time too. "Get out before I call the police on you, bitch."

"You wouldn't dare." She says. My mom has had a little trouble with the law and if I call, she can be in bigger shit.

"You know I will." I say. "Go home! Justin is staying here for the time being."

"My lawyer will hear about this." She says.

"You'll be hearing from mine." I tell her. The perks of being rich, I can have a lawyer whenever I want and he's a family friend who hates my mother!

"Good luck getting anything your way you poor irresponsible idiot." She says to me.

Mitchie let's her go and she storms off towards the door. The door slams hard behind her as she leaves and I feel Justin release his grip. I turn around and pick him back up, his eyes super watery.

"I'm scared." He cries as I wrap my arms around him.

"Don't be, baby, I'm here for you." I tell him. My parents had hit him a few times before and I was always there to soothe him. He'd come into my room and I'd let him sleep with me, watching him sleep peacefully. Like any other siblings I find him to be annoying but that's just because he's four. I still love him to death and I'd still do anything to protect him.

"Babe, let me see your face." Mitchie asks as she places her hands on my face and lifts it up. She examines the place where my mom slapped me. "It's going to leave a mark." She says.

"Um, I think I'm going to go." Harper says from her seat in the dining room. I completely forgot she was here.

"Harp, I'm so sorry you had to see that." I say to her.

"No, it's okay you know I've seen worse." She says.

"Worse?" Mitchie asks.

"I'll tell you about it when we go to bed, okay? Right now I need to have a talk with Justin and get him a bath. You don't mind if he stays tonight?" I ask.

"No problem at all baby." She says. "Harper, you can stay here tonight as well if you need to. We have room here in the living room we can make a bed out of the couch."

"Really?" Harper asks.

"Yes, that's fine." Mitchie says.

"Thanks baby." I say to her as I kiss her cheek.

"Don't mention it, Mik. I'm going to fix up some dinner and you go do what you need to do."

I nod and make my way over to the room. Before talking with my brother, I help him take a bath and then dress him in only his underwear. When he's done, he runs over to my bed and lays out.

"Can I stay?" He asks me with his blue eyes lighting up at me.

"Of course you can, little man." I say to him.

"I miss you so much." He says. "I love you."

My heart melts at his words, he never really says that to me. "I love you too, Jay, more than you know." I tell him.

"I'm going to go have dinner with Mitch and Harp, do you want anything?" I ask.

"No, I'm tired." He says.

"Okay, Justin... One more thing." I say.

"Yes, Mickey."

"Since I left, how many times did mama hit you?" I ask.

"Whenever I would ask for you." He says.

"When would you ask for me?" I ask him.

"Everyday." He says.

"Okay, goodnight baby." I tell him as I kiss his forehead.

I turn off the lights to my room and close the door enough to leave a little hole so I can check up on him. I return to the kitchen where Mitchie is finishing up dinner.

"He okay?" She asks.

"No, he's still a little shaken up but he's sleeping." I tell her as I wrap my arms behind her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asks me.

"Not really, no. I'm pissed." I say.

She shifts herself beneath me so she can face me. "It's going to be okay, baby." She says as she hugs me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

After that, the two of us ate dinner with Harper, discussing everything but what happened earlier. We tell her about our jobs and the doctors appointment but we don't mention my brother and my mother. I save that conversations for later.

...

"Long ass day." Mitchie says as we enter our bedroom.

"Tell me about it." I say. "It was a good day at first though. We're having a baby boy." I smile.

"Our little boy." She says as she kisses my lips gently.

We change out of our day clothes and into our regular oversized t-shirts. I inch up towards the bed and find my brother laying in the center. I lay down on my side and Mitchie lays down on hers.

"Mickey?" Justin asks as my head hits the pillow. His voice sounds tired but worried.

"Yeah, I'm here Justin. Go back to sleep." I say as I begin to run my fingers through his soft hair, helping him fall back asleep.

"So uh, what are we going to do?" Mitchie asks me after a moment of silence.

"I can't let him go back." I say to her.

"But he's their son." She says.

"He's my brother and I vowed to protect him." I say.

"But how? You can't just take a child away from his parents, they'll send you to court." She says.

"Not before I send them." I say. "Mitchie, I want to take over custody of my brother."

"Woah, what? Are you serious?" She asks. "How the hell will you manage that?"

"I'll go to court with them and I'm going to fight them for him. He's my little brother Mitchie, he means the world to me... of course I'm serious."

"But we can't afford a legal fight and we sure as hell can't raise two kids."

"Yes we can. I still have my inheritance money and if I beg hard enough I can get my grandma on my dad's side to help me out. She hates the living snot out of my mom and she adores Jay and I." I say.

"Okay, well what about the part where we have to raise your brother and our son." She says.

"We can manage, I've been taking care of him his whole life, he's low maintenance I promise." I say. "It will be a challenge at first but we can do it."

"This isn't a game baby, this is your brother's life. Are we suited to be his parents?" She asks.

"Are we suited to be this baby's parents?" I ask as I grab her hand and place it on my stomach.

"Yes." She says.

"Then we can raise my brother too. He's four but he's a smart kid and he needs me. You love me right?" I ask her.

"Is that even a question?"

"And you'd do anything to protect me?"

"Anything. I'd take a bullet for you." She says.

"Say someone took me away from you right now and I needed you, what would you do?"

"I'd search for you and i'd fight to get you back." she says.

"That's exactly what I want to do for my brother. I love him and I want to protect him so I will fight for him." I say. "But baby, I can't do it alone."

"This is too much to take on, Kayla." She says.

"I can't bear to see him suffering, Mitchie." I say. "We can do this."

"Okay, only because I know this means a lot to you." She says. "We'll fight for him."

"Thank you baby, I love you to death." I say.

"I love you too, but how are we going to go about this?" She asks.

"Well before we do anything I need to go visit my grandma. Luckily she lives about thirty minutes from Stratford. I need to tell her about me being pregnant and then we can bring up the idea to her. She really doesn't like my mom and if we bring up a good case, she'll help us." I say.

"Is she going to be okay with the whole you bein pregnant?" she asks.

"She won't really care, she'll be more worried about what's going to happen to Justin. She'll help us fight in court and she can even help us financially."

"That's if we win custody though, right?"

"Right." I say.

"Mikayla, what did Harper mean when she said she's seen worse?"

"Harper has been my bet friend for years and she's practically seen every flaw that my family has. She's seen me at my worst and she's seen my parents at their worst. My dad hardly lives at home, he's always working so he never really cared for either of us. My mom spends my dads money on shopping, yoga lessons and drugs. She's kind of addicted to prescription drugs and Harper has seen her."

"Wow, she is?" Mitchie asks. "Baby, why didn't you ever share this information with me?"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me differently." I say.

"Why would I ever? I know you and your parents are super different."

"But it's embarrassing."

"I've seen you do embarrassing things baby, I don't care."

"Well, anyway, my mom is a real nutcase. She's gotten in trouble with the law before for a DUI once. I think this will all help my case if I take her to court. Harper can always be a witness, she's seen it all including my mom slapping me and Justin."

"She used to hit you too?"

"When I was younger yeah, for the stupidest things. I learned to just face it but my little brother doesn't deserve it."

"You don't either." She says as she reaches over Justin and moves a hair back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay babe, it's the past." I say. "Let's get some rest though. Can we go to my grandma's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. If you're serious about taking Justin fro your parents then we will go."

"I love you so much, Mitchie." I say as I lean over and peck her lips. "You're truly the best."

"Just trying to make my girl happy." She says with a laugh. Even in the darkness of the room I can see her beautiful smile.

"Don't worry about not being able to handle it... I always find a way." I say.

I lay back down onto my side and stare at my little brother. He's peacefully sleeping between us, lighty snoring.

"Poor thing, he's so tired." I whisper.

"It's been a hard day for him." She says.

"You know if we win this, he can be our practice." I say. "Before Emory."

"You're right." She says. "Goodnight babe, sweet dreams."

"You too, Mitch. Goodnight." I say as I bring my arm around my brother and doze off to sleep.

**This may be a little unrealistic but I think poor Justin deserves better parents than what he and Mikayla have. What do you think? Will M&M get custody? REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitch, babe, get up." I hear Mikayla say as she shakes me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say groggily. I look down at my arms and noticed Justin cradled into me.

"Found yourself a better cuddler?" Mikayla asks looking down at her brother.

"He woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and I helped him get back to sleep." I tell her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were passed out." I tell her.

"That's weird." She says. "You know he has a crush on you, right?"

"That's adorable." I say.

"Never thought my little brother would be my competition."

"Don't worry baby, there's no need for a competition because I'm all yours."

"Yeah, you better be all mine." She says with a smile. She leans over to peck my lips then begins to shake her little brother. "Jay, get up sweetie."

"No!" He says as he nuzzles closer to me.

"Come on little man, we gotta get ready cause we're going to grandma's." She says.

"I want to stay here." He says.

"Hey, come on Justin!" I say.

"Okay!" He smiles as he sits up. Mikayla is right, her little brother's got a crush on me.

"You want me to turn on some cartoons while Mitchie and I get ready?" Mikayla asks him.

"Yes please." He says as he jumps off the bed and follows behind her.

I watch as the two of them leave the room and get up to change. A couple minutes later Mikayla returns looking a little confused.

"Everything okay?" I ask as I search for a bra to put on.

"Harper left." She says. "She left a note saying she had to head back to Dallas."

"It's a four hour drive and she probably felt awkward here." I say.

"Yeah, you're right." She says. I feel her inching towards me so I stop what I'm doing and turn around to look at her. She smiles at me as I take her hands and wrap them around my neck. I place mine on her waist and gently lean into capture her lips.

"I didn't get to properly kiss you good morning." I say as I pull back.

"It's the little things like this that make me love you, Mitch." She says as she kisses my cheek.

"I'm just trying to treat you right." I say. I let her go and we begin to get ready. It takes us thirty minutes to be done and out of the room. When we reach the living room, Justin is laying out on the couch watching Scooby Doo.

"Still watch Scooby, Jay?" Mikayla asks as she looks at him.

"Duh!" He says with a grin.

"Want me to make something for breakfast or should we stop by the cafe to pick something up?" Mikayla asks me.

"Let's just stop by, I'm craving some coffee." I say.

"And you're not even the pregnant one." She says.

"Wait, question..." I say. "He doesn't have a car seat."

"That's right..." Mikayla says. "We can take my car and he can just use a seatbelt. One time won't hurt him."

"We'll get a ticket if we're pulled over though." I say.

"Live a little, Mitch, we'll be okay." She tells me.

"Let's get going then!" I say.

Ten minutes later we're all loaded into Mikayla's car and I'm driving us.

...

"Look at him, he fell asleep." Mikayla gushes when I reach her grandmother's house.

"I told you he had a rough night. He was crying from his nightmare but wouldn't tell me what he dreamed of." I tell her.

"He gets them a lot." She says. "Will you get him? I'll go knock."

We exit the car and Mikayla goes off towards the front door. I open my back door of the car and unbuckle Justin from the seat. He doesn't feel a thing as I slowly grab him and bring him into my arms. His head rests against my shoulder and I wrap his little legs around me.

"He didn't even flinch." I say to Mikayla as we wait for the door to open.

"He's a heavy sleeper like me I guess." She says.

"Like sister like brother." I say jokingly.

"Want me to carry him? He's not the lightest.." She says.

"No babe, you're okay. Don't want you hurting yourself." I say as I lean over to kiss her cheek.

"Mikayla!" I hear her grandma say as I pull back.

"Hi nana." Mikayla says as she hugs her. How cute is she!

"Who do we have here?" She says looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend, Mitchie." She says as she points to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gomez." I say to her as I remove my hand from around Justin and shake hers.

"Oh, call me Nana too." She says with a smile. I like her, she's nothing like Mikayla's parents. "Look at my sleeping beauty!" Her grandma says as she looks at Justin and brings her hands together like she's about to do a cheer.

"He fell asleep on the road." Mikayla says.

"Well come in you two." Nana says as she steps back to let us in. "What brings you around this neck of the woods, Kay."

"Oh just somethings I've got to talk to you about." Mikayla says taking a seat on the couch. I sit beside her, holding Justin in my arms.

"You drove almost five hours just to talk? I have a cell phone, I'm not that old!" Nana says with a laugh. Apart from nice, she's adorable.

"It's serious, nana." Mikayla says. "And I don't live in Dallas anymore, I live in Stratford."

"Is everything okay?" Her grandma says more serious now.

"Kind of."

"What happened?"

"Well, first I need to tell you some good news." Mikayla says. "Although, I don't know if you will react the same way."

"Don't tell me you're getting married!" Her grandma says lighting up.

"Not quite yet, nana." Mikayla laughs. "But you're getting warmer."

"Are you pregnant or something?" She asks her.

Mikayla stands up from her couch and turns sideways, revealing her baby bump. "Four months." She says.

"Mikayla Russo! I am fifty six, i'm too young to be a great-grandmother." Her grandma says shaking her head.

"Sorry nana," Mikayla says laughing.

"You responsible for making me look old?" Her grandma says to me.

"Yeah, sorry." I say with a laugh of my own.

"I take it back, you can't call me nana." She jokes. I like her sarcasm.

"You're not mad, are you gran?" Mikayla asks.

"No, sweetie." She says shaking her head. "As long as you're not like your mother and you let me see the baby every once in a while then I won't be mad."

"Of course you can!" I say before Mikayla can answer.

"Well thank you little lady." She says with a smile. "You two know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's a boy." Mikayla says before turning and smiling at me.

"Those boys can be a hassle!" Her grandma says.

"We're up for the challenge." I say.

"Now, I assume this announcement is not the only reason you're here. You're nervous about something, Kay. I can smell the fear from a mile away!" Her grandma says as she sits back in her chair.

"Well there is something else.." Mikayla says.

"What is the matter?"

"I want to get custody of Justin." Mikayla says.

"From your parents?" Her grandma asks completely confused.

"Yes, they're abusing him nana."

"They or your mom?"

"My mom." Mikayla says.

"I always knew she was a good for nothing after my son's money!" Nana began to bitch. "How did it start?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Mom kicked me out of the house when I told her I was pregnant so I moved to Stratford, where Mitchie lives. It seems that while I've been gone mom's been on her pills again and she keeps smacking Jay at the mention of my name."

"She'a a devil!"

"And he ran away from home to my friends house and forced her to drive all the way to Stratford to see me. He's four nana, you know something is wrong when a four year old runs away from home. I can't stand to see him hurting like that, I want to take him from them."

"What do you need from me, Kay? If you want my permission then you have it. No drug addicted whore is going to hit my grandson."

"We need help financially for the court process." I say.

"I'll take care of that." Her grandma says. "You two realize that you're having a baby of your own, right?"

"We do, yes." I say.

"But nana, this is Justin we are talking about. I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect him and you know that. He needs me right now and we know it's going to be hard handling him and the baby when he comes but I can't just leave my little brother out to dry. Grandma, you know I am very responsible, I may have gotten pregnant at a young age but I'm still eighteen and very responsible. Mitchie is as well. You know how my mom is and I know you want Justin to have a better life than that."

"Okay, Mikayla. I will put in the money and whatever else you need for this but you better raise him like he is supposed to be raised. If things go your way he won't just be your little brother, he'll be your responsibility. Once your son comes you will have to learn to put your time to both Justin and the baby. It's going to be a hard process but I've always known you to be the type of girl who gets things done so don't disappoint me."

"Thank you grandma, you are literally the best." Mikayla says as she jumps up from the couch and hugs her grandmother.

I stand up to and walk over to shake her hand but she pulls me into a hug as well.

"Mickey?" I hear Justin say as I pull back from the hug. He lifts his head from my shoulder and begins to look around. "Mickey." He says as he extends his arms out to his sister.

"Come here, Jay." She says as she takes him. "Look who we came to visit!"

"Nana!" Justin says growing excited.

"Look at you all grown up, Justin." Nana says with a smile. How old are you now, twenty?"

"I'm four nana." He says proudly.

"I know that, I'm just kidding with you! Come to me and give me one of those bear hugs that I love." She says as she takes him from Mikayla. I take the chance to wrap myself behind her and place my hands on her belly.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I say to her softly.

"It's what needs to be done." She says. " You think we stand a chance?"

"I think we might, maybe." I say.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt." She says and I can hear her voice breaking.

"Look at me, babe." I say as I unwrap my hands and wait for her to turn. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes and I help her wipe them off.

"He's going to be alright, okay?" I say to her as I bring her in for a hug. "We're going to go to court and we're going to win this thing."

"Thank you, Mitchie." She says. "Thank you for being supportive. I really need you."

"I'll always be here when you need me, you should know that by now."

"Mickey, nana says she's making hot chocolate!" Justin says excitedly as he interrupts our moment.

"Tell her to make some for Mitch and I." She says as she wipes her tears.

"Why are you crying Mickey?" He asks.

"Nothing important, little man. Let's go get that hot chocolate." She says as she holds out her hand for him to take. I follow behind, admiring their relationship.

**So I wanted to get this down, sorry if it's a little short and rushed. As for the grandma.. think of an older version of the mom from mean girls haha. Like one of those who think they're young and hip :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"I'm really nervous, right now." Mitchie says as she puts her arm around my shoulder. We're currently seated on a waiting bench outside of the courtroom. She thinks she's nervous imagine how I am.

"Me too, baby, me too." I say as I lean my head against her shoulder.

"What if they don't give you custody of him?" She asks. Mitchie is the type of person who likes to ask questions when she's nervous and right now I prefer she wouldn't.

"They will." I say confidently. Right now confidence is all that I can have. I'm about to go fight for my brother's life. He needs me more than ever today.

"You girls will be fine." My grandma says as she looks at us. She's seated beside Mitchie while I'm next to Harper who we have as a witness.

"How was the drive?" Harper asks me trying to ease my thoughts. This is why she's my best friend, she knows when I need a distraction.

"Same as always, boring." I say. "Mitchie drove half and I drove the other."

"Did y'all buy him a car seat yet?" She laughs.

"Of course." I tell her. "We weren't going to drive four hours and not have him in one." I admit. We had to have our court session in Dallas because that's where my lawyer is and if we want to win we have to use him. Funny because he's a family friend but I always knew he liked me better.

"You have everything you're going to say set?" John, my lawyer, asks me.

"Yes." I say as I nod.

"You have a chance at winning this you know." He assures me.

"I know." I tell him.

"Hi, I'm Margaret and I'm here to escort you in, are you all ready to go?" A lady who was just speaking to my parents asks me.

"Yes, we are." I say as I stand up.

We all walk into the courtroom and take our seats. I'm a nervous wreck right now. I look over at my parents who look completely pissed off. They don't want to be here and I can bet that my dad had to come back from a dumb business trip. My mom's probably sober right now only because she's in a courtroom. They catch me looking at them and give me death glares, it's like I'm back in high school.

"The court is now in session." The bailiff says as I focus my attention to the front. The judge is an older woman probably in her late fifties with a really bad dye job. She looks like she tried to dye her gray hairs but gave up half way through. She began to speak and read out information. I tuned in and out of what she said but I was mostly focused on what I need to say. This is my only chance to fight for Justin and I have to do it right. My attorney stands and begins to speak as well then my parent's attorney does the same.

Mitchie, Harper and my grandmother are all seated behind me. I use the time that the attorney's are speaking to look over at my girlfriend. She gives me a smile and then motions for me to turn around.

"I would like to speak to Ms. Mikayla Russo, please." The judge says after a while.

I stand up from my seat and walk up towards the judge. "Yes, your honor." I say nervously.

"How old are you, dear?" She asks.

"Eighteen, your honor." I say.

"And you're seeking custody of your younger brother?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am." I reply.

"And why is that?" She asks. She's kind of intimidating, not going to lie.

"My younger brother needs me, your honor. My parents have been abusing him since he was two." I say.

"What led you to seek custody?"

"I've been living with my girlfriend in Stratford for the past few months and.." I begin to say but my parent's lawyer stands up from his seat, interrupting me.

"Objection, your honor, that's irrelevant." He states.

"It's not actually, if you let me finish." I say to him.

"Carry on, Ms. Russo." She tells me.

"As I was saying, I have been living with my girlfriend for the past few months and about a week ago my friend, who is here today, brought my brother over to Stratford which by the way is a four hour drive. He was crying and he told me my mom had been hitting him since I left. I understand that some parents use hitting as a form of discipline but your honor, I have seen my mother hit my brother before and I know it's more than that. He's only four." I say trying not to get shaken up.

"Do you have proof of this?" She asks.

"My attorney has photos of my little brother's bruises and my friend Harper has seen it happen first hand." I admit.

"Is this true?" She asks Harper.

"Yes ma'am." Harper replies.

"You say you're eighteen, correct?" The judge asks me after a second of silence.

"Yes, your honor." I say.

"How do you plan to raise this child if you are to win custody? I can't help but notice that you're pregnant yourself." She says. Great eyes, judge!

"I am, yes. I plan to raise him just like I plan to raise my own son, your honor. I have been a parent to Justin longer than my mother and father." I say.

"Please elaborate." She says.

"My father's main interest is his business and he spends most of his time out of town. He's missed everything in my life and he's been missing everything in my little brother's life. My father's never laid a hand on my brother but he's got a temper on him and he's not afraid to verbally abuse a four year old." I say. I should feel bad about throwing my parents under the bus like this but they brought it upon themselves. "My mother on the other hand has hit him many times, like I said before."

"You claimed in the file that she's abused drugs, that's a serious claim ms. Russo, are you sure she has done that?" She asks me.

"I'm positive, your honor. I've seen it happen and so has Harper." I say.

The judge takes down note and then looks over at my mom who's squirming in her seat. "Alright. You said you've been a better parent to him than they have, what do you mean by that?"

"When I still lived at home I was the one who would care for him after my mom would take her drugs. My dad wasn't there and she was too stoned to care." I admit. "He's a strong little boy because I taught him to be that way."

"Now what do you plan to do with the child if he's in your custody?"

"I plan to, along with my girlfriend, raise him like he should be raised. I will never lay a hand on him like she did. We can provide a stable life for him, your honor. My girlfriend and I share an apartment and we each have a job. We have the funds to help raise him, I personally have my inheritance money I can tap into." I say. "It's not just me, my girlfriend is willing to aid me in all of it."

"How old is she?" She asks.

"She's eighteen as well." I answer.

"And she understands the responsibility that it takes to raise a child?" She asks.

"She does, we're expecting a child of our own anyway." I say.

"Yes, that's two children to raise." The judge says taking note. She sounds just like Mitchie.

"I understand, your honor. But if my brother needs me I will do anything to make sure he's safe and he's okay." I say.

"That's all I need, thank you." She says.

I head back to my seat and sink into the chair. I don't know why I'm still nervous. My parents are next to go up and talk. I want to plug my ears at the thought of having to listen to them lie. I look back at Mitchie and she gives me a thumbs up. I hope she's right.

…

"After much consideration, I have come to a decision." The judge says after hearing everyone's case. I sit up in my seat and cross my fingers. I feel myself sweating bullets as I wait for the judge's decisions. "In the case of the guardianship of Justin Russo, I give custody to Mikayla Russo." She says. I feel body go numb at her words.

"Thank you, your honor." I say as I stand up and smile.

"You take care of that little boy, dear." She says.

"Without a doubt." I tell her before turning and making my way over to Mitchie.

"You did it!" She smiles as she hugs me.

"I can't believe he's mine!" I say happily.

"I'm proud of you." She says with a smile.

"You girls are in for a difficult next five years." My grandma says as she hugs the two of us. "But I'm here to help you whenever you need it."

"Thanks nana." I say as I kiss her cheek.

"If you'd like I can send you monthly checks." She offers.

"Oh no, Mrs. Russo, that's not needed." Mitchie says.

"We can manage on our own, Nana, but if we ever need anything we'll let you know." I say. I can see Mitchie's intentions, we have to do this on our own.

"Congratulations, Mikayla!" Harper says to me.

"Thanks Harp." I tell her.

"My mom's outside the building with Justin if you want to go see him." She says. We chose to leave him at Harper's house with her mom while we were in the trial.

"Of course I do!" I say.

We exit the courtroom and Harper leads us to her mom. Mitchie grabs my hand as we walk, holding me tightly.

"Mickey!" Justin yells as he sees me. He takes of running in my direction and I drop down on my knees to hug him.

"Guess what, Jay!" I say with excitement.

"What? What?" He asks.

"You're moving in with Mitchie and I!" I tell him.

"I can stay?" He asks me.

"Yes, you can stay twirp." I say jokingly.

"I'm not a twirp." He says as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"You are most definitely a twirp." I say teasingly. "But I still love you, kid."

"I love you too, Mickey." He says as he hugs me. I'm so happy that he's mine.

**Later that night**

"Home sweet home." Mitchie says as we finally get home.

"I can't believe Justin is ours." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I know baby." She says as she puts her hands on my waist. "This is going to be an interesting next few years."

"Mikayla, can I have ice cream?" Justin asks as he pulls my shirt.

"We don't have ice cream, Jay." I say as I pull away from Mitchie.

"But I want some." He pouts.

"He reminds me of you." Mitchie laughs.

"Because of the cravings?" I ask.

"No, because you're both whiney when you don't get what you want." She says.

"Rude!" I say as I hit her arm.

"I'm just sayin'." She says.

"Mickey, I want ice cream." Justin repeats, growing frustrated.

"Justin, we don't have any plus it's past your bed time." I say. "Mitch, can you get him some pajamas from the suitcase?" I ask her. Before we left Dallas we were able to get some of the stuff from my parent's house. We took his clothes and his racecar bed.

"I still have to get that bed out of the car." She says. "I'll go make room for it in the nursery." She says.

"Fine, I'll get him dressed then." I say. I was hoping to be lazy.

Justin and I walk to my room and I help him change out into his cars pajamas. "You looking good, Jay." I say as I high five him.

"Am I sleeping here?" he asks point to my bed.

"No little man, you're sleeping in your new room." I say.

"But that's for babies." He says.

"That's because it's for the baby." I say as I point to my belly. "But that's your room for now."

"But I want to stay with you." He says.

"Come on Jay, you're a big boy. Mitchie and I need to be alone." I say.

"All set." Mitchie says as she stands by the doorway of the room.

"You set that up pretty quickly." I say as I follow behind my brother who's making his way to the nursery.

"I just put the bed by the wall." She says. "I'll call Hannah tomorrow and ask her if she can come decorate it."

"What are we going to do when Emory's born?" I ask her.

"I was thinking we can move the crib into our room and have him with us for the first few months then they can share the room." She says. "Don't worry, I thought it through during the trial." She laughs.

"I'm going to give him a goodnight kiss and I'll meet you in bed." I tell her as I enter the nursery.

"I want a goodnight kiss too." She pouts.

"Okay, but just give me a second." I say.

"No, not from you." She says sticking her tongue out. She grabs my waist and we walk over to Justin's bed.

"All ready for bed?" I ask him.

"I need my blanky." He says.

I grab his favorite blanket from the suitcase and hand it over to him. "Now you ready?"

"Yes." He smiles.

"Alright, goodnight Jay." I say as I kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Night, sissy." He says as he kisses my lips.

"Goodnight little one." Mitchie says as she hugs him and kisses his forehead.

"Night, Mitchie." He says. He grabs her face with his little hands and gives her a gently kiss on the lips as well.

"Hey, you little player." I say as I tickle him. "Goodnight twirp."

I turn the light off in his room and slightly close the door behind me. "He makes me laugh." Mitchie says as she gets under the covers.

"He's a good kid." I say with a smile.

"I swear he's a spiting image of you." She says.

"I've heard that one before." I tell her.

"I think we need to go shopping tomorrow after work." Mitchie says.

"Crap!" I say as I think about work.

"What?" She asks.

"What the hell are we going to do with him while we're at work?" I ask.

"Doesn't he need to go to school?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I have to register him and his old school needs to send over his record." I say. "That will take about a week."

"We can take him to the daycare I used to go to as a kid." She suggests. "They're good people."

"What time is your shift tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I work from 7 to 1." She says. "Then again from 4 to 9."

"I've got the same schedule." I say. "We should go to the elementary school after our first shift and see if we can register him."

"Sounds fine with me." She says. "The daycare closes at five though, we can't leave him there the whole day."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I say shaking my head.

"It's just going to be hard at first, once we figure out a schedule that works for all of us we'll be okay." She assures me. "He can probably come to work with us just for tomorrow, I'm sure Caitlin won't mind if it's just one day."

"I don't want her to fire either of us though." I say worriedly.

"She won't it's one day." She says.

"I hope we didn't make a mistake." I say.

"Hush babe, we absolutely did not make a mistake. Just give us a few days to adjust.' She says.

"You're right. Thanks baby." I tell her as I kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, sweetie." She whispers.

As I'm falling asleep I hear Mitchie whisper my name. When I don't respond she grows a little louder. "Babe." She says.

"Yeah?" I say as I turn my body to face her.

"I have to tell you something." She says. At this point I'm a little bit worried, what does she have to tell me in the middle of the night?

"What, baby?" I ask as I move on arm under my head and the other on her waist.

"You're beautiful." She whispers.

"You wake me up from mid sleep to tell me I'm beautiful?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says with a chuckle.

"You're amazing you know that?" I say. She really is amazing, damn.

"I'm just laying here thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girl to sleep next to. A beautiful girl who is giving me the greatest present ever in five months." She says as she caresses my cheek with her finger. I can make out her face in the darkness and she looks as beautiful as ever.

"Mm, well now I'm laying here thinking about this hot girl who's laying next to me and why am I not taking advantage of her."

"Oh yeah?" She says as she grabs me and pulls me closer. Our bodies are now touching as we lay facing each other. The next thing I know she's kissing me gently.

"Yeah." I reply into the kiss. I pull back and begin to place my famous love stamp kisses on her lips, just the way she likes it. "You like that?" I ask, not stopping.

"You know I do." She says as she smiles. I bite her lip and pull it back a bit causing her to moan. I let my lips linger to her neck and begin to suck on her pulse point.

"Do you like that?" I ask as I stop.

"Yeah baby, you're making me so hard right now." She half whispers, half moans.

"Am I?" I say as I slip my hand down slowly past her stomach. I slip under her shirt and begin to play with the edge of her boxers. She lets out a soft moan so I stop and grab her gently over the boxers.

"God yes." She replies. "Damn that feels good." She whispers in my ear. I caress her lightly and I feel her grow harder by the second. She finds my lips again and we begin to make out, passionately.

"Take me baby." She says as her breaths begin to become uneven. When she lets out a soft moan I let my hand slither in through her boxers and slowly capture her dick in my hand. She loves when I do that, it makes her moan loudly for me.

I begin to slowly move up and down with my hand. Our lips are still moving in sync and our tongues are each at a battle for dominance. I'd like to say I'm winning the battle because she's lost in what I'm doing to her down below.

"Mickey?" I hear a voice from behind me say. My hand flies out from beneath the covers and Mitchie and I separate our lips.

"Yeah, Jay?" I say breathlessly.

"I'm scared." He cries. I turn my back to Mitchie and face the door. I can barely make out my brother by the door, clenching on to his blanket.

"Come here." I say to him as I sit up on the bed. Mitchie is going to kill me.

"Babe." She says in whiney voice.

"What Mitchie, he's scared." I say to her.

"But finish me off." She begs.

"I can't!" I say as Justin finally reaches the bed and sits up on it.

"I had a nightmare." He says as he cries. I grab him and pull him into my arms, cradling him.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I ask him as we sway back and forth.

"Mommy hit me." He says. "And there were monsters. It was scary, Mickey."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Justin. Mom's never laying another hand on you again." I tell him. Poor baby, he's scarred from that woman now.

"Ugh, Mik." Mitchie says as she gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as I see her moving in the dark.

"To finish what you can't." She says bitterly.

I let out a small chuckle as Mitchie enters the bathroom. When I hear Justin calm down I stand up to take him to his room. "No." He whispers. "Please let me stay."

"You want to sleep here?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says.

"But you have a room now, Justin. You can't always be sleeping with Mitchie and I." I tell him.

"Just today, please." He begs.

"Fine, just for tonight." I say as I lay back and he adjusts himself next to me.

"I want to sleep on the edge." He asks proudly. "I'm a big boy."

"Big boys sleep in their room, munchkin!" I say as I tickle him a bit but then shift him over to the other side. I wrap my arm around him and the two of us begin to fall asleep.

"Thanks for that." I hear Mitchie say as she finally returns from the bathroom. "Wait, he's sleeping here again?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's still having nightmares." I tell her.

She drapes her hand over my waist and cuddle into me. "Goodnight then." She says.

"You mad that I didn't finish the job?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" She whispers. "You don't just leave me like that, it hurts you know."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to tell him to go cry in his room while I finished you off." I say. "Forgive me?"

"I guess I will." She says. "I took care of it anyway."

"Think of me?" I ask.

"No I thought about Selena Gomez, sorry." She jokes.

"You better not be thinking of other women when you're going solo." I say sternly.

"Why would I when I've got someone hotter to think about." She says as she kisses my cheek. "Goodnight beautiful."

**My apologies if the court scene was horrible… which it probably was. I wasn't entirely sure of how to go about it, lol, but I hope you liked the chapter regardless. Review please :) And if you have any suggestions, you know what to do ;)**

**Nickiminajlover - he's too young to have to know that!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Get out." Mikayla says through her teeth. The words sting but I know I have this coming, I should have known from the minute I told her the truth.

"Mik, please let me explain." I beg but I know it won't make a difference, I fucked up.

"Mitchie, just get out." She says as she begins to rub her temples. "I don't want to hear it."

"Mikayla, please don't do this." I try again.

"Mickey, what's the matter?"Justin says as he enters the living room. He's in his pajamas, carrying his blanket, we must have woken him up with our screaming.

"Go to your room Justin." Mikayla says. "Now."

Justin retreats and I scoot closer to her. "Mikayla will you listen?" I say as I rest my hand on hers. She shakes it off almost immediately.

I guess I should fill you in on why I'm in the dog house, or better yet, why I'm about to lose the love of my life.

**_*Flashback*_**

"I'm out for tonight." Caitlin says as she throws me the cafe key. "Will you lock up when we close?" She asks.

"Sure thing." I say as I stuff the keys in my pocket. I'm the only person Caitlin trusts enough to have these keys. Sometimes when she's tired and I'm working the late shift, she makes me lock up while she goes home and rests.

I check my watch as Caitlin exits the shop, only thirty more minutes until I can go home. Lately I've been dreading being at home. It's been hard getting used to having a four year old living with us. For one, he's as energetic as any other boy his age and sometimes I just want to relax but I can't because he's being a kid. Not to mention I have gotten any since he's been living with us the past month. Mikayla's hormones stress me out too. Between the sexual frustration and the stress from having to put up with my roller coaster girlfriend, I'm holding on by a string.

There's no one in this cafe right now and although I'm supposed to close at nine, I don't think it will hurt if I do it now. I walk over to the front door and flip the open sign to closed. I see a shadow appearing and then suddenly a pretty light brown haired girl stands in front of the door.

"Sorry, we're closed." I say pointing to the sign.

"Aw, come on! You close at nine." She says batting her eyes.

I unlock the door and open it, letting her in. "If you insist." I say as I turn to go back to my regular spot. "What would you like?" I ask.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" She asks. "Been craving some of that."

"That I do." I say as I punch in some numbers into the cash register. "That's all?"

"What deserts do you have that are good?" She asks.

"My personal favorite is the cheesecake but the crowd favorite is our butter pecan cupcakes." I say.

"I'll take the cheesecake then." She smiles.

"Your total is nine forty five, ma'am." I say.

"Call me Chelsea." She says with another smile. She's kind of cute, not going to lie.

"Well, Chelsea, your total is nine forty five." I say.

"Damn it!" She says as she looks through her wallet. "I only have five dollars."

"That's fine, the cheesecake is on me then." I say trying to be nice.

"Really?" She asks. "You're so kind!"

"It's nothing." I say. I turn around and begin to make her hot chocolate. I can feel her eyes on me as I move from one side to the other.

"How old are you?" She asks me.

"I'm eighteen." I say as I finish up the hot chocolate and grab a plate to put her cheesecake on.

"Me too." She says. "You from here?"

"Born and raised." I say as I flash her a smile. "You don't seem familiar, you new?"

"I'm in town visiting my aunt." She says. "I'm from Florida."

"No wonder you're so tan." I say as I hand her the order.

"Would you accompany me while I eat this?" She asks.

"Im working." I tell her.

"No one else is in here." She points out.

"I mean, if you want me to." I say as I follow behind her. She chooses the booth to sit in, and for some reason she sits next to me not across.

"You have a really pretty smile." She says. "I don't know if you've been told that."

"I've gotten it once or twice." I say. "I like your hair, I always wanted to have that color."

"It's darker but all the tanning has lightened it so it's not natural." She says.

"Well that's cool." I say. "You liking Stratford?"

"No offense but it's nothing special." She admits.

"None taken, I kind of agree." I say.

"This hot chocolate is delicious." She tells me after taking a sip. "You did a good job." She winks.

"The machine did it actually but thanks." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't think I can finish this whole piece of cheesecake, want a piece?" She asks.

"A small one would be fine." I say. I go to grab her fork but she takes it before I can.

"I'll do it." She says with a giggle. She grabs a piece with the fork and feeds it to me. "Oops, you have a little something." She says.

"Where?" I ask as I move my hand up to clean it off.

"Here." She replies. I was taken back by her sudden motion. She leans in and brings her lips on mine. They're soft really soft and I find myself giving in to temptation. I kiss her back and we stay like that for a few seconds before she mounts me. Her legs are around my waist and my hands, having a mind of their own find her hips. I can't think straight right now, I'm just kissing back because there is nothin I can do. I feel her thrust into me slowly and that's when I know I'm making the greatest mistake.

"I'm sorry Kelsey, I can't do this." I say as I pull back.

"My name is Chelsea." She says as she stands up.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." I say. What the fuck did I just do.

"Why not?" She asks. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"You're beautiful but I have a girlfriend." I admit. "A pregnant one." I add.

"Gross!" She says as she slaps me. "You're disgusting!"

I watch as she leaves the cafe and I sit there in silence. How am I going to explain this to Mikayla? How could I be so stupid?

...

"Mitchie." Mikayla lights up from the couch as I finally make it home.

"Hey, Mik." I reply.

"How was it?" She asks. She's reading a magazine, like always.

"Like it always is." I say. "Nothing new."

"Well I have a surprise." She says as she puts her magazine on the table and stands up. "Hannah finished the room!" She says. My best friend had been decorating the nursery/Justin's room for a month now and she was finally finishing up today.

I walk over to her and she takes my hand, leading me towards the room. I can't help but feel guilty right now, I have to tell her. "Just be quiet though cause Justin is already in bed." She warns.

I slowly open the door and although it's dark I can still make out the room pretty well. "Where's the crib?" I ask noticing that the crib is missing.

"She and Joe moved it to our room already." She says.

"Oh, okay." I say.

"What's wrong Mitch? You seem tense." She says as she moves her hands up tony shoulders and begins to massage me. She doesn't deserve this, she needs to know the truth. I walk us over towards the living room and sit down on my couch. She sits beside me and looks me in the eye, she knows something's up.

"I messed up." I say trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asks me as she places her hand on my knee.

"I... I cheated Mikayla." I finally admit.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Get the fuck out of this house." She says growing furious. "I can't believe you'd do that to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I say. I'm never going to be able to make this up to her, ever.

"Don't you say sorry to me." She begins to cry. "How far?" She asks.

"We didn't do anything like that." I admit.

"How far, Mitchie?" She asks again.

"We just kissed." I let slip out.

"You're a pig." She says as she stands up but sits back down immediately. She leans her back against the couch and cries.

"I am so so sorry." I say knowing she won't hear it but she doesn't stop me. "I know I just made the greatest mistake and I know you're going to hate me forever but please don't make me go." I beg.

"I can't believe you, Mitchie." She says through the sobs.

"Don't I mean something to you?" She asks. "Does this baby not mean anything to you?"

"You and that baby mean the world to me." I say, it's true. "But I let my stress take the best of me."

"Don't you think I'm stressed out too?" She asks. "I'm pregnant, Mitchie, I'm always stressed! But you don't see me hooking up with other people!"

"I never meant it to happen, she kissed me and I got carried away." I admit. "I love you mikayla, you and only you."

"I can't deal with this right now." She says as she stands up. "I don't want to put stress on the baby. You better not think you're sleeping with me tonight." She says.

"Mikayla." I say as she walks away, not turning to look at me. Damn. I really fucked up.

**Hope you guys don't hate me too much for this chapter. I'm not really fond of cheating but I truly need to expand my horizons on my writing so.. don't hate me! Review, though, please :) Idea curtesy of goldenboy360. If you have a suggestion don't forget to leave it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I woke up on the couch this morning. My back aches and I have a kink in my neck that hurts like hell. I can't complain though, I brought this upon myself. I look around the room hoping to see what time it is but I can only make out the light that comes from the window. It's clearly morning time but how early is it?

I stand up from the couch and stretch a little, hearing my joints move and pop from every direction. I will never sleep on that couch again, it's torture. I make my way to the kitchen and grab some water. What the hell am I going to do about my mistake? I can't take it back even though I wish I could. I don't even think Mikayla will ever forgive me.

I walk back to the couch and sit down, running through ideas in my head. Ideas of how I can possibly fix this, how I can prove to her that I'm sincerely sorry for what I've done. I love her like I have never loved any other and the thought of losing her and losing my son, that just breaks me. I'm drawing blanks on any ideas. I can't just march into that bedroom and say sorry, she deserves better than that. I don't even think she wants to look at me and quite frankly I don't even want to look at myself. I feel ashamed to say the least. Mikayla and I were fine, i'm just weak under stress and I let that get to me. The girl I kissed wasn't even worth it, no one is.

"Hi Mitchie." Justin says interrupting my thoughts. He walks over towards me and sits down beside me.

"Hey Justin." I say as I give him a small hug. "Sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah, no nightmares." He says proudly.

"I'm glad." I say to him. "How do you like the new room?"

"It's awesome! There's cars on the walls!" He says with excitement. That is all courtesy of Hannah, she's quite the artist. Speaking of Hannah...

"Wait here." I say to Justin as I get up and get my phone from the dining room table. I walk back over to him and sit down at my spot. I feel him watching me as I send a text to Hannah.

_**Mitchie: I fucked up, Han. Need your help xo**_

_Hannah: What did you do now?_

_**Mitchie: I kinda sorta made out with another girl last night**_

_Hannah: You're so stupid! What got into you?_

_**Mitchie: I don't know. I'm so stressed with this whole Mikayla being hormonal and getting used to Justin that I don't know what got into me**_

_Hannah: You have to tell her Mitchie, she deserves to know_

_**Mitchie: She knows.**_

_Hannah: And?_

_**Mitchie: She kept insisting I get out but then she just made me sleep on the couch**_

_Hannah: You're lucky she loves you too much to kick you out, I would have! I can't believe you did that to her. You're better than that._

_**Mitchie: I know, Han, I know. I need you to help me though** _

_Hannah: Depends. I'm not talking to her for you, fight your own battle_

_**Mitchie: I need you to take Justin for a few hours. I need to apologize the right way.**_

_Hannah: I'll be there in thirty minutes and take him to the movies or something_

_**Mitchie: Thank you so much**_

_Hannah: Work things out and don't ever do it again _

"How do you feel about going to the movies with Hannah?" I ask Justin as I put my phone aside.

"That's sounds cool!" He says. He's just like any other kid, everything seems fascinating.

"Thanks little man." I say as I shake his hair. "I've got some apologizing to do to Mickey."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Just grown up stuff, peter pan." I say to him with a smile.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"She's fine, don't worry." I say. "I just made a boo boo."

"That's not good." He says shaking his head.

"No, Jay, it's not good at all." I say.

Thirty minutes later, I hear a knock at the door and open it to reveal Hannah. I had dressed Justin into some shorts and a lion t-shirt a little before she arrived.

"You be good, Jay." I say as I hug him.

"Anything G rated, nothing else." I say to her as they walk out.

"Got it!" Hannah says. "Go fix your mistake, missy." She says to me.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla asks as I close the front door.

"Crap don't scare me like that." I say as I put my hand on my heart.

"Where's Justin?" She asks.

"He's going to the movies with Hannah." I tell her. Neither of us move from our spots.

"Why? With whose permission?" She asks.

"Mine, Mik." I say. "And because I need to apologize for what I did."

"I told you I don't want to hear it." She says as she begins to walk towards the room. "How dare you send Justin away?" She asks as she turns around.

"I didn't send him away I asked Hannah to watch him while we talked." I say. "He doesn't need to hear us fight."

"There's not going to be any fighting because I'm not speaking to you." She says. I follow her into the room and she tries to close the door on me but I make it in before she can.

"Please just listen to me, Mikayla." I beg.

"No, you have nothing left to say." She says. "I don't want your sob story. The damage has been done."

"I wish I could take back what I did but I can't and I feel like complete shit about it." I say as I grab her hand but she pulls it back.

"You should feel like shit because you are." She says as she walks past me. I gently take her wrist and pull her back to me. "Let go." She says pulling back her arm.

"Mikayla, please just let me apologize." I beg. "I'll get down on my knees if I have to but baby please."

"Don't fucking baby me." She says. "Save yourself the time and just leave me alone."

"I know I'm shit and I know I don't deserve a second chance but I can't lose you." I say holding back tears. I can't show weakness, that will just make this worse. "I can't lose what we have."

"You should of thought of that before you went and kissed some bitch." She says growing angry. "How do you expect me to feel? Did you think I was going to let it go and move on? You cheated Mitchie, I'm obviously not enough for you."

"You're more than enough." I say to her. "I just made a mistake, a careless, meaningless mistake that's about to cost me the best thing I've ever had. I can't let you go."

"Don't do this, Mitchie." She says as her voice gets shaky and the tears trail down her face. "Don't try and make me feel bad because I can't. I can't just let you off like nothing happened."

"Then don't, punish me do whatever to have to... just don't give up on me, don't give up on us." I say as I look her in the eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm sorry."

"Don't." She says still crying.

"Don't what?" I ask her.

"Don't make me feel like this." She says. I wrap her in my arms and she grows weaker. "Don't you ever fucking do that again." She sobs into me. I don't know what's happening but I'm just going to keep holding her.

"I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you, Mikayla." I promise her. "Just tell me you won't let me go."

"I can't do that you idiot." She cries. "I love you too much to do that."

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." I say as I run my fingers through her hair. "I love you unconditionally."

"If you really loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this." She says as she pushes me off. And we're back to the hormonal roller coaster.

"Mikayla, I love you dearly and there's nothing that will ever change that. I fucked up and I messed up, I made a huge mistake but that's never going to take away the fact that I still love you."

"You shouldn't have done it." She says.

"It's never going to happen again." I promise.

"How do I know that?" She asks. "How do I know that when the going gets tough you won't bail? That when I have this baby you won't chicken and leave me out to dry."

"Because I could never do that you. I could never be okay with myself if I left you when you needed me the most. I'm scared as hell for the future, I'm not going to lie and I'm scared to have this baby but I'll man up and take responsibility. There's no out for me, I'm here until the end if you just let me." I beg.

"Do you mean everything you've said?" She asks me. I step closer to her and wipe away her tears.

"Every single word. I'm so sorry Mikayla." I say.

"I-I forgive you." She says.

"Really?" I ask her.

"You don't get a second chance, Mitchie. Just remember that next time." She says to me.

"There will never be a next time." I say with honesty. "I've learned my lesson."

Mikayla wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my lips into hers. The passion in this kiss is immense. The anger and sadness is coming out and I've never experienced such a kiss like this one. "How long is Justin gone?" She asks barely separating our lips.

"Two hours." I say. She pushes me back onto the door and begins to kiss my neck. There's so much anger built up in her and she's about to take it out on me. For a pregnant girl she's pretty strong.

Her lips continue to explore my neck as her hands begin to roam. She grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it off. I do the same to hers and we both stand there staring at one another. It's like the fist time we ever made love but this isn't exactly new territory anymore. I grab Mikayla's face and bring our lips together. She moans into the kiss and I use this opportunity to lift her up and carry her to the bed. She's gotten heavier since I last carried her but nothing too extreme.

Her underwear flies off at the same time that I slip my boxers off and my lips find hers in the process. She moves her hand slowly down my stomach and stops to tease right above my dick. She's going to tease me as punishment, I can already sense it.

"Can I go in?" I ask her as I take my shaft and rub it against her folds, causing a loud moan to escape from her mouth.

"No." She says as she breathes out. I continue to tease her just like she does to me. She grabs my shoulders and pushes me off of her, causing me to lay flat on the bed. She kisses me as her fingers begin to trail down slowly. At this point in hard as a rock and her teasing isn't helping. She trails her fingers down my thighs.

"Don't do that." I say breathlessly. She can be such a tease when she wants to be. She stops trailing and moves her hand up to my breasts, slowly caressing them. My hand slips down to do what Mikayla should be doing.

"Stop." She says as she takes my hand and moves it back. If she's not going to do it I'm going to do it myself.

"Babe, I need you." I say as I look down. Her eyes follow me and she smirks.

"Tell me no one else can make you feel this way." She says as she finally takes me in her hand. I'll give her credit, the way she works her hands on me really turns me on.

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel like this." I say. "You and only you."

"Tell me I'm your one and only." She begs as she pumps.

"You're my one and only." I breathe out through the pleasure.

"Say you'll never hurt me again." She whispers in my ear seductively.

"I will never ever hurt you again, Mikayla. I promise." I say as I slowly flip our positions and place myself between her legs. I rub against her slowly, begging to enter her.

"Fine" She finally gives in.

I Insert her slowly, making sure I don't hurt her in the process. When I'm deep, I begin to push into her slowly.

"Fuck me like you love me." She breathes out.

"I do love you." I say as I keep thrusting.

"Prove it then." She says before a moan slips out. "Fuck me harder."

"I don't want to hurt the baby." I say. She knows I hate to push too far or too hard.

"Goddamn it Mitchie just fuck me." She says as she pushes up into me causing me to go deeper inside of her. I have to admit the way she's acting is making me about to blow.

I increase my rhythm and push further into her. Causing her to let out a few moans, one after the other. I can't help but stare down at her as I do this, she's beautiful even when she's pissed. Our eyes lock and I can see the desire in her eyes. I lean my face down as I make love to her. Our lips are inches apart and i'm dying to connect them.

"I love you." I say as I look her in the eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer me instead she breaks the space between our lips, kissing me gently. I pull back to look at her, admiring every inch of her face. She closes her eyes briefly as I feel her walls tightening against me. I know I'm doing it right.

"Fuck baby." She moans in pleasure as I make her give out. "Damn you Mitchie." She yells as I help her ride out her orgasm. This is enough for me to near my own pleasure so I thrust harder until I'm seeing stars. I release myself inside of her, not stoping until she's milked me dry.

When I'm done I pull out and lay beside her, unsure of what would happen next. Mikayla brings both of her hands to her face and I can sense her beginning to cry. "I hurt you didn't I?" I ask as I smack my forehead. "I told I don't want to push too hard." I say.

"No." She says shaking her head. I turn to my side and use my hand to move her hands from her face.

"What's the matter then?" I ask. Is she regretting what we just did?

"That was so good." She cries. Wait, is she really crying over how great the sex was?

"Are you really crying over how good it was?" I ask echoing my own thoughts.

"Yes." She says. "It was so good."

"Mikayla, you're seriously crying over sex?" I ask trying to hold back a laugh. She'd eat me alive if I even chuckled.

"I want to do it again." She says.

"Give me a minute baby, I don't work that fast." I say as kiss her lips. "We have enough time for a few more rounds if that's what you want."

"I love you Mitchie."She cries. "Please don't ever hurt me like that again."

"I won't baby." I say sincerely. " I won't."

**There you have it! Please Review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Nickiminajlover- At least you saw it coming, hahah. It was hard to write cause I hate cheating. I'm against second chances but this is a story so my personal views don't matter :P **

**goldenboy360 - I've always heard Glee g!p is good but I haven't ready any. Suggest a good one and i might!**

**tatimac - i know right? It's kind of impossible to hate either them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. I also don't own The Reason by Hoobastank.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Mikayla POV**

"Mitchie, can you take Justin to school while I get ready for work?" I ask her as I search for my work uniform.

"I asked Caitlin to give us the night shift so I could spend the day with you." Mitchie tells me. "I still want to do something to show you i'm sorry."

"You showed me that enough yesterday." I tell her as I remember the wonderful sex we had. My legs feel like jello at the thought.

"I don't want you to think that I can fix my mistakes by just having sex with you." She says. I love that about her, I can tell she cares about me. I wish she hadn't done what she did but I know in her heart she's sincerely sorry.

"You're right." I say. "I deserve more than just really good sex."

"I mean it, Mikayla. I messed up and I want to prove to you i'm being sincere when I say that I'm sorry." She says as she sits on the edge of the bed and motions for me to come to her. I do as she asks and stand between her legs. She takes my hands in hers and looks me in the eyes. "I love you baby." She whispers.

"Okay, what are you going to do then?" I ask with a smile.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She says as she squeezes my hands.

"I want to know." I say.

"You're just going to have to wait." She says. "I'm going to go take Justin to school and when I come back I want you ready to go out."

"Yes, master." I say jokingly. "Whatever you say, master."

"I'm serious." She says as she stands up. She removes her hands from around mine and brings them up to cup my face. "If I'm back and you're not ready I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh, what kind of punishment?" I ask at the thought of all the things she could do to me.

"Something you wouldn't like." She says as she winks.

"Says the girl who's still needs to be punished herself." I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"You're no fun, Mikayla." She laughs. She leans in to kiss me and we stay like this until I hear my little brother speaking.

"Ew!" He says as he watches us kiss. "That's nasty."

"You're nasty." I say as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Meanie." He frowns.

"You ready to go, champ?" Mitchie asks as she gets down on her knees and fixes his uniform. "Your shirt has to be tucked, Jay." She says as she does it for him.

"But I don't like it." He whines.

"And I don't like waking up at six thirty in the morning but I do it anyway." She says as she stands back up.

"Where's my lunch?" He asks me.

"Well you're not going to find it in our room, Justin." I say as I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "Here you go." I say as I hand him his power rangers lunch box.

"Thank you, Mickey." He tells me with a smile.

"You need to eat everything in there, Justin. No more bringing home a half eaten lunch, okay?" I tell him. "Mtichie and I don't work to throw away food."

"Yes, Mikayla." He says as he fixes his little backpack on his shoulders, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Alright, give me a kiss then." I say and I lean down and pucker my lips. He stands up on his tip toes and pecks my lips before hugging me.

"Have fun today!" I say as he and Mitchie walk away.

"Remember, be ready." Mitchie tells me before exiting the house. I take the opportunity to shower and get myself dressed. By the time I'm out of the shower, Mitchie has returned and is standing by the bathroom doorway.

"Did you speed to the school or something?" I ask as I grab the towel and wrap it around my very pregnant body. I'm almost six months pregnant now.

"No babe, you just take an hour to shower." She says as she laughs. She hasn't taken her eyes off of me since she got here.

"Why are you staring?" I ask.

"Just because." She replies smiling.

"You're kind of weird you know that?" I say as I begin to dry up.

"So I guess I need to punish you." She says to me.

"Uh, no." I reply.

"Uh, yes." She says. "I told you to be ready by the time I got back."

"I had to shower first!" I say. "I never got the chance to last night and I smelled like sex."

"That's because that's what we did." She laughs. "Just get dressed and meet me by the truck. I have to load some things."

"Where are you taking me Mitch?" I ask.

"Babe, you'll see!" She says before disappearing.

..

"I know where we're going!" I say as I look out the window of Mitchie's truck. We've been on the road for almost an hour and the route seemed very familiar.

"Where are we going Mikayla?" She asks.

"The beach from our first date." I say smiling.

"Mmm, hot and smart." She laughs.

"And wild in the sheets." I say as I point to my belly.

"That too." She smiles.

"I can't believe we're going back there." I say with a huge smile.

"You miss it?" She asks keeping her eyes fixed on the road but removing a hand from the steering wheeel for me to hold.

"Yes, plus we have a good memory there." I say thinking back to our first date. "Our first kiss."

"That was a sweet kiss." She gushes.

"I think so too. So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Just walk, sit in the sand, maybe play a little guitar."

"Guitar?"

"I have a song I want to show you." She says squeezing my hand.

"Is it new?"

"Wrote it last night while you were sleeping." She tells me.

"Oh so that's what you were doing." I say as I remember waking up in the middle of the night and seeing a light was on.

"My best lyrics come when I'm sleeping." She says.

"Do you dream them?" I ask.

"I guess so. The best songs I've written come from me waking up in the middle of the night with a rhythm in mind and then the lyrics just flow."

"Is this song about me?" I ask smiling.

"Wait and find out." She says. "We're almost there."

"You know I'm not good with patience." I say with honesty.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." She says looking at me. "Just wait, okay?"

"Okay." I say as I roll my eyes. She continues to drive until we reach the parking area of the beach. She cuts the engine and asks me to wait where I am.

"Welcome back my lady." She says as she opens the passenger door and holds out her hand for me to take. Her other hand is carrying her guitar case.

"You came prepared and everything, huh?" I ask as she helps me down. "I really hate this truck!"

"Why?" She asks confused, closing the car door behind me.

"It's so hard to be pregnant and get out of that thing. We should have used my car." I say.

"Didn't think you'd want me driving it."

"You know I could care less if you drive my car, baby." I say as I shake my head. "It's ours now anyway."

"I'll remember that next time then. Let's go!" She says enthusiastically as she intertwines our fingers and pulls me toward the beach.

"It's much prettier than I remember it." I say as I let the sand sink between my toes.

"I could say the same about you." She says quickly kissing my cheek.

"Aw, I'm flattered." I respond.

"Did you know this was the last place I came with my father?" She asks as we reach a spot to put down a large towel and her guitar.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." I say apologetically. She's never really talked to me about him and I never pester her about it.

"It's okay." She smiles. "It's a good memory to have."

"I wish I could have met him." I say hoping she doesn't get mad.

"Me too, he would have liked you." She says. "He was always so supportive of my sexuality."

"I wish my parents would have been as well." I say. "But your dad sounds like he was a cool guy."

"Can we go for a walk?" She asks.

"Yeah." I smile. "But are we leaving your guitar here?"

"Yeah, we'll come back plus no one is here." She says pointing around to the emptiness of the beach.

"You're right." I laugh. We begin to walk down to the shoreline, letting the water hit our toes.

"Do you want me to tell you more about my dad?" She asks.

"Not if you're not ready, no." I say.

"I'm ready. It's just a difficult subject so I might tear up." She laughs.

"Whatever you want to do is okay with me." I tell her.

"He was always my rock." Mitchie says smiling up at the sky. "When I had a bad day at school he'd come into my room and talk to me about it. My mom's always been supportive too but he knew the right things to say."

"Bad days at school?" I ask.

"I used to get teased a lot for my sexuality. This is a small town and people aren't really fond of us." She says. "Well most people."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. We're no different from everyone else." I say. "If we're happy, why would anything else like our gender matter?"

"Don't ask me, baby, I'm a lesbian too." She laughs. "But yeah, people used to tease me about it and he'd always be there to cheer me up."

"Aw, that's sweet." I reply.

"He'd always say he couldn't wait to dance at my wedding. That one day I'd meet a special girl and when I knew she was the one, to never let her go." She remembers as tears form in her eyes. "He wanted to watch me get married and have babies but that's never going to happen."

"Mitchie," I say as we stop and I wrap my arms around her neck. "You know he's watching you from the sky."

"But that's not the same as having him here.. He's not getting to see me fall in love with the girl of my dreams, he's not going to be here while I raise my son." She cries. "My dreams are coming true and he's missing them. He's supposed to be here, he's supposed to see all this."

"I'm so sorry, baby." I say as I run my fingers through her hair, soothing her. "He's up there watching you and you know he's proud."

"He's never going to see you become my wife." She says. We've never really discussed marriage yet so this surprises me a little. "He's never going to meet his grandson. Emory's never going to have his grandfather."

"I know baby, but there's nothing we can do about that." I say trying to calm her. "He's always with you though, in your heart. He'll be there when Emory's born and he'll be there when you marry me."

"It's just hard to let him go sometimes." She says as she pulls back from my arms and looks me in the eyes.

"Letting go is never easy." I say. "But it's okay to cry about it sometimes, shows you still care."

"I miss him, Mik." She says wiping her tears. "I miss him so much."

"I don't doubt that." I say.

"I wish he could have met you." She says. "He would have been proud of me for falling for someone so perfect like you."

"Well I'm not perfect but I'm sure he's proud."

"He'd probably be excited about Emory." She laughs.

"Really? You don't think he'd give you the "use protection" speech?" I ask.

"He probably would have scolded me about it at first but he'd be excited to have a grandson to care for too long." She says laughing.

"What was his name?" I ask.

"Alexander." Mitchie smiles.

"Emory Alexander." I repeat to myself lowly.

"What?" She asks.

"How does the name Emory Alexander sound to you?" I ask.

"Like, for our son?" She asks. I can see the gleam in her eye.

"Yes, like for our son." I say. "Emory for the name and Alexander after your father." I suggest.

"You'd do that?" She asks.

"If it means a lot to you then yes." I reply.

"It would mean the world actually." She smiles. "Thank you Milayla."

"Emory Alexander Torres." I say outloud. "Not bad, not bad."

"You don't want to throw the Russo in there?" She asks.

"I don't want my son having anything to do with my parents." I say quickly. "Just Torres is fine."

"But you're still Russo." She says confused.

"I won't be for long." I say as I put up my index finger. "Well at least until my lady puts a ring on it."

"You're serious?" She laughs.

"You said you want to marry me right?" I ask.

"Well yeah!" She says.

"Then when you do I'll be Mikayla Torres.." I say. At this point we have returned to our spot in the sand and are now seated on the towel. I'm sitting between Mitchie's, leaning back against her stomach.

"Why do I have to put the ring on it?" She asks with a laugh.

"Cause you're the one who's carrying a dick." I say.

"That has nothing to do with who proposes!" She says.

"Are you saying you wouldn't ask me to marry you?"

"No of course I would!" She says defensively. "Just not seeing your logic." She laughs.

"You got me pregnant, you do the proposing." I say.

"Anything else, sweet lady?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well I could use a nice back rub." I say.

"I could you use a rub too... But not necessarily on my back." She says as she slowly moves the top of my short and kisses my shoulder.

"Ew, you perv!" I say.

"Take that back!" She says as she pokes my sides.

"No! You're perverted." I say truthfully.

"That's not what you were saying last night." She says laughing.

"See? Perv!" I exclaim.

"I'm going to get you." She says.

"Catch me first then." I say as I get up and start jogging towards the water.

"Stop running Mikayla, you're pregnant." She says as she chases after me. We run until the water hits our knees and she grabs me, pulling me into her arms. "You never listen."

"I'm an independent young woman, I don't have to listen." I say jokingly.

"You're going to hurt my baby." She pouts.

"He's fine." I say as I place my hands around my belly. "Feel, he's kicking."

Mitchie places one hand on my back and the other softly on my tummy. "That's my boy." She lights up when Emory kicks.

"He's been doing that all day." I tell her.

"Aw, he's probably mad at you for keeping him up yesterday!" She says as she keeps her hand on my stomach.

"Uh, me? That's all your doing!" I say.

"It takes two people." She says winking. "Plus you're the one who insisted on going more rounds. If I didn't need recovery time you would had me going for hours."

"You should be happy I like having sex with you." I say.

"I mean, I'm not complaining." She smiles. "Can I show you my song now?" She asks as we leave the water.

"Yes, baby." I say.

"You promise to like it?" She asks.

"When do I not?" I say.

"Alrighty then." She says as she removes the guitar from the case. "It's called The Reason and it's my way of saying, I'm sorry."

Mitchie fixes the string on her guitar before strumming out the intro. She closes her eyes and begins to lightly sing her lyrics.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_and the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

"That was beautiful, Mitchie." I say as i lean over and hug her.

"Will you forgive me for what I did?" She asks.

"Yes, I forgive you." I say as I bring our lips together. "But please don't ever do that again. If you ever feel unhappy with our relationship tell me, don't cheat on me."

"It's never going to happen again." She says. "I promise you that."

**If anyone has ever seen Grey's Anatomy.. the part where Mitchie talks about her dad was insipired by Arizona's speech about her brother before her wedding. Just thought i'd share that.. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. review, maybe? :)**

**goldenboy360 - I will for sure check them out sometime**

**Nickiminajlover- I swear I love your reviews! hahah, always makes me laugh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. I also don't own Dancin' away with my heart by Lady Antebellum **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later (Friday)<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"Come on Jay, you're going to be late." I say to my little brother as he picks up a stick from the ground.

"Look Mickey, I'm a caveman." He says acting silly.

"Caveman that's going to be late to school, let's get going." I say as I point to the backseat of my car.

"Fine." He says as he fixes the straps of his backpack and stomps over to where I am.

"Big boys climb on by themselves." I say as I hold the door open for him. Usually I help him up but it's so hard to carry him now that i'm six months pregnant.

"Can we pass by the firetrucks?" He asks me as I strap him into his car seat.

"What do you say?" I ask.

"Please?" He begs with his puppy dog face.

"Okay, sport." I say as I kiss his forehead. "Only because you were a good boy last night and finished all your dinner."

"Yay!" He screams as I close the car door. Sometimes when I take Justin to school, I take a different route so I can let him see the firetrucks. He's in that stage of his young life where he wants to be a fireman when he gets older. He's always talking about the firetrucks and the firemen, it used to be all about cars. Sometimes it drives me insane.

"I packed you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some pretzels for lunch." I tell him as I begin the drive. "I want you to eat all of it."

"I will." He promises. "No cookie?"

"Cookies are only for after dinner." I tell him. Mitchie and I have a pretty good routine going with Justin. We usually work while he's at school and get out by the time he comes home.

"Firetrucks! Look!" He says with excitement as we pass the fire station, I know I just made his day.

"You're going to have to tell your friends what you just saw." I tell him.

"Yeah!" He agrees with enthusiasm.

I pull up to his school and help him out of the car. When he's ready to go he kisses my cheek and then takes off.

I'm so glad that we were able to get his school records transferred from Dallas, I don't think Mitchie and I could afford having him in daycare every day. I re-enter the car and take the usual route back home.

I can feel Emory kicking as I park the car in the apartment's parking lot. He's always active first thing in the morning. Mitchie thinks he's going to be a soccer player or football player from how much he likes to kick me. I make my way inside to wake up Mitchie but I walk into our room to find her more than awake.

"Mitchie!" I nearly yell as I see what she's doing. Her hand flies out from beneath the covers and she opens her eyes to look at me. Her face turns a shade of dark red.

"Pretend you didn't see that." She says with a smirk.

"Were you just.." I say without being able to actually say the word.

"Kinda." She says.

"Is that what you do when I'm not home?" I ask with a laugh. I still haven't been able to move from my position by the door. I can't believe I just caught Mitchie masturbating.

"Well when you can't do it, someone has to." She says. "Don't be too scared baby."

"I'm not scared just shocked." I admit. "You wanna finish that?" I say as I point to her erection that's poking through the covers.

"Wanna come help me babe?" She asks.

"We have to get to work." I tell her, although I'm kind of turned on right now.

"Come on Mikayla." She frowns. "You blue ball me all the time when Justin's here."

"We can't have sex or we'll be late." I say.

"Just give me head, Mik." She asks. Only she can sound so vulgar but be so sexy.

"Fine." I say as I make my way over to her. "I'll just take care of that for you."

I knelt down at the edge of the bed while Mitchie scoots herself closer. My hand massages her slowly before my lips begin to tease her hard erection. She throws her head back in pleasure and I take her in my mouth.

"Damn baby, that feels so good." She moans as she puts her hand on my head, directing me.

It didn't take long to get Mitchie off, I had her moaning my name in a matter of minutes. "Fuck baby, I'm close." She says breathlessly before coming undone.

"How'd I do?" I say teasingly as I help her clean up.

"You're a little too good with your mouth." She winks.

I stand up and walk over to our dresser where I grab Mitchie's uniform. "Can I ask you something?" I ask as I pass it to her.

"Yeah babe." She replies as she slips on her boxer briefs.

"What do you think about when you.. you know..." I start to say.

"Masturbate?" She asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, that." I reply.

"You." She shrugs.

"Really?" I ask. "Me doing what?"

"You naked or sometimes you in a bikini." She says as she wiggles her eyebrows. "But mostly I just think of you being you and that's all I need to get off."

"Have you ever thought about anyone else?" I ask cautiously. I wouldn't be mad if she has, i'm just curious.

"No. Why would I when I have a perfect image right here." She says pointing to me.

"You're such a suck up." I say as I stick my tongue out at her.

"I'm not sucking up, I'm being honest." She says. "Did you take Justin to school?"

"Yes, what are our plans for tonight?" I ask. "It's Friday, I kind of want to do something."

"I don't know." She says suspiciously.

"What?" I ask her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." She says as she wraps an arm around my waist. "Let's go to work babe."

She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. I know she's hiding something, she always flinches when she has something else to say. Why is she lying to me?

**Later that night**

"Surprise!" I hear people scream as Mitchie and I walk into the cafe with Justin in tow.

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself as I look at Mitchie.

"So, there's no open mic night tonight." She says laughing. "Welcome to your baby shower."

"Aw, did you do this?" I ask her with a smile.

"Caitlin planned it but I helped." She says as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Did you know about this?" I ask my little brother.

"Maybe." He says with a laugh.

"I took a risk and told him about it but he was good in not ruining the surprise." Mitchie says.

"Hello beautiful!" Caitlin says as she hugs me.

"Thank you so much!" I say as hug back.

"Don't mention it." She says. "Hey little buddy." She says as she high fives Justin.

"Go greet everyone." Mitchie instructs me.

I walk by and greet everyone who came. Mitchie's mom is here as well as some of my friends from my childhood, Hannah and her boyfriend Joe. I don't really know many people here in Stratford so it's not a big gathering.

"Alright everyone let's start off by playing our first game!" Caitlin says. She's a little too excited about all of this, it's almost like she's the one having the baby.

We spend an hour playing baby shower games and eating cake. In between games I take the time to speak to old friends and catch up. Everyone takes the time to feel Emory kicking.

"How are you?" Mitchie asks as she slips an arm around me and places her other hand on my tummy, rubbing slightly.

"I need to sit down." I say as I feel my legs growing weaker. I'm only six months pregnant but I get tired of standing for too long. Mitchie takes my hand and leads to one of the chairs.

"Don't want anything to happen to my princess." She says as she slightly kisses my forehead. "My boy being good?" She asks as she places both her hands on my stomach, feeling for our son.

"He's been kicking all night but he's calmed down now." I tell her.

"Do you want more cake? Anything?" She asks.

"No I'm okay, baby." I say.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. Mitchie is a such a caring girlfriend and I truly love that about her. She's always been protective of me but since we got pregnant she's been caring for me a lot more. She'll do things for me sometimes while other times she randomly comes up to me and asks me how I am. I don't know how I got so lucky in having such an understanding and caring girlfriend. Usually things like this don't happen to people in our situations, young people like us in our financial situation usually crack... I'm glad we've made it this far. I'm happy that she's still fighting this battle with me by my side.

"Are you sure?" She asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, Mitch." I say.

She bends down and gently kisses my lips. "I wish I could stay here and keep kissing you but I have to go get ready for your surprise." She says as she pulls back.

"Surprise?" I ask curiously.

"Mmm, I've said too much." She winks before starting to walk away. I watch tentatively as she struts off to the back of the cafe. I can't help but stare at her butt as she walks... I feel like a dude.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Hannah asks as she sits by me.

"Just thinking about Mitchie." I say as I look at her.

"What about her?" She asks.

"Her ass." I say.

"You're so weird." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Whatever... You seen my brother?" I ask her.

"He's off doing something with Caitlin." She tells me. "I'm supposed to stay with you and make sure you don't move."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Just wait." She says. "So have you and Mitchie picked a name for the little nugget?"

"Emory Alexander Torres." I tell her.

"Auntie Hannah likes!" She says.

"About that.." I start. "Mitchie and I were wondering if you'd like to be Emory's godmother."

"Me?" She asks with a huge smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, and Joe as the godfather." I inform her.

"Oh my gosh!" She stands up and comes to hug me. "A million times yes!"

Just as Hannah finishes her burst of excitement, Caitlin walks out onto the stage that'd used for open mic and she begins to speak. "Hey guys." She says nervously. "We have a final treat for you before this baby shower comes to a conclusion. Mitchie has a special surprise for Mikayla."

When Caitlin finishes talking she steps of the stage and Mitchie takes her place. There's a stool previously set up which Mitchie takes a seat in before fixing her guitar on her lap.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this awesome moment with Mikayla and I. I can't tell you how excited I am to meet my little boy in May and to begin a new chapter of my life with my new family. Before I sing this next song I want to take this time to just say a few individual thank you's... You don't mind, do you?" She asks and then waits for the response. "I want to thank my mom for being so supportive in all of this and for sticking with Mikayla and I. I'd also like to thank my best friends Hannah and Joe for everything they've done to make Mikayla and I feel comfortable in our new home. You guys are truly the best.

She takes a second to breath in and then looks over at my direction. "Lastly, I want to thank my beautiful and very pregnant girlfriend for giving me the best eight months of my life. There's not a day that goes by where I don't feel happy to call you mine, Mikayla." She says locking eyes with me. "This song that I'm about to sing is for my girl. I wrote it back in August when she went back to Dallas and at that point I thought what we had was over. I felt myself losing the one I loved and so I wrote a song about what it'd be like if I never saw her again. Today, I'm happy to have her here and it's an honor to hold her in my arms."

She positions her fingers on her guitar and begins to strum out a few chords before singing a few melodies. "_I finally asked you to dance on that last slow song._" She begins to sing and immediately I'm taken back to the day where Mitchie asked me to be her girlfriend.

**_*Flashback*_  
><strong>

**(_Early June)_**

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Mitchie as she helps me step out of her truck. She had picked me up from my house but blindfolded me almost immediately.

"Can't you just be patient?" She asks with a chuckle. I can't see anything but I can imagine her laughing.

"Why is there music?" I ask as i can faintly hear a song playing in the background.

"Just let me guide you." She says. She closes the truck door and then I feel her intertwine her fingers with mine. We walk slowly towards wherever it is that she's taking me, but the closer we get the louder the music grows.

"I really don't like being blindfolded, Mitch." I whine as we continue to walk. At this point there's not just music I hear, but I can also make out the chatter of other people.

"Just one more second." She says. I remain quiet until she suddenly stops and I feel her pull away.

"Mitchie?" I ask as I feel for her in front of me. If anyone is watching me right now I probably look like a lost zombie to them. I start to freak out a little when I can't find Mitchie so I slowly remove my blindfold. "Oh my gosh." I squeal as I let the sight before me sink in.

Mitchie is down on one knee in front of me, holding a bouquet of tiger lilies. If that wasn't enough, there's a huge fountain behind her that's almost as beautiful as she is. To my left there's a big outdoor party going on, there's people and there's a dance floor. There's a large tent above the partygoers and I can barely make out a pretty disco ball. After analyzing my surroundings, I turn my attention back down to Mitchie. She's got a huge smile on her face and she looks like she's about to explode with happiness.

"Babe, there's something i've been meaning to ask you but I've been having trouble finding the perfect way to do it." She starts. One of her hands reaches out for me and I take it. This feels like i'm about to get proposed to, but we've only been dating for two weeks. "Mikayla, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She asks with a slight chuckle.

"Of course." I say with excitement. She hands me the bouquet and I take it as she stands back up. When she's back up on her feet, she wraps her arms around my waist and locks her fingers behind me. I slip my arms around her neck and bring her in for a quick kiss.

"Can I just say that you look as beautiful as ever?" She says as she pulls back, keeping our positions.

"Well thank you." I tell her as I quickly peck her lips for the compliment. "I dressed to impress."

"Well, I'm impressed." She says with a smile. "Your hair looks beautiful, you should do that more often." She say as she takes a strand of my curls and looks at it. Usually my hair is straight or wavy, but today I wanted to mix it up a little an curl it.

"Really? I thought I looked stupid, I've never curled my hair before." I admit.

"You look drop dead beautiful." She says.

"You're making me blush." I say as I look down, I can feel my cheeks turning red.

Mitchie lets go of me and brings a finger to lift my chin. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, pretty girl." She says with smile.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" I ask her as I hold up the flowers.

"I listen." She says and I look at her with confusion. "When we played twenty one questions on our first date you told me your favorite movie when you were growing up was peter pan and that tigerlilly was your favorite character. I just assumed you liked the flowers too."

"You're perfect." I say as I realize how amazing she is.

"Would you like to head into the party?" She asks.

"Who's party is that?" I ask.

"You know Joe right?" She asks me.

"Hannah's boyfriend, yeah." I reply.

"It's his graduation party... just a little late." She says with a laugh. She takes my hand again and we begin to walk over to towards the large tent. There doesn't seem to be anyone taking invitations or anything so I automatically assume anyone can come to this party.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mitchie asks as we reach an empty table.

"Water is fine." I say and she makes her way over to the drinks bar. I sit down in one of the seats and wait for her to return. There's a lot of people here, people who I don't really know. Many of them are giving me dirty looks, is it because i'm not from here... or because i'm here with my girlfriend?

"You okay?" Mitchie asks as she returns.

"Why are people looking at me weirdly?" I ask her.

"Because you're dating me." She says as she hands me my water.

"You have a bad reputation?" I ask jokingly but nervously.

"I'm gay, Mikayla." She says. "This isn't Dallas, people aren't very accepting here."

"Kiss me." I tell her as I stand up.

"Pardon?" She asks almost choking on her drink.

"If they want to judge us, let them. Let's give them something to talk about." I say as I bring a hand around her neck and pull her in for a kiss. We stay this way for a minute before she pulls back.

"My gosh that was amazing." She says as she catches her breath.

"I don't care what they think." I say as I look over at a group of girls to who seem to be gossiping about Mitchie and I.

"Would you like to dance?" She asks me.

"Can we grind?" I ask jokingly.

"Um, that wouldn't be a good idea." She says before looking down.

"Why?" I ask.

"It just wouldn't be a good idea.." She replies. "But let's just dance."

Mitchie and I head into the dance floor and begin to dance. We spend about an hour going from dance to beverage breaks. Each time I try to get closer to Mitchie to dirty dance, she kind of pushes me away and I don't understand why.

"Okay, this is the last song guys." Joe says as he takes the microphone. "Thank you all for coming."

Mitchie and I are back at the table at this point, trying to gain back energy from all the dancing. I almost fall out of my seat when _Hanging By A Moment_ by Lifehouse comes on. I watch as Mitchie stands up from her seat and offers me her hand. "Can I have this dance, beautiful?" She asks. I take her hand and she leads me over to the center of the dance floor. I wrap my hands around her neck while her soft hands descend to my waist. She gently leans her head onto my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head, enjoying her in my arms. She pulls back and looks me at me as the music continues. I feel her remove her hand from my waist only to bring it up to my face where she moves a fallen curl behind my ear.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you._" She sings along to the song, not breaking eye contact with me. In this moment I feel myself falling in love with her. She's everything I've ever wanted and she's standing here in front of me. My girlfriend.

We continue to dance to the song and it's like it's just the two of us right now. No one else matters but her and I. She leans in and kisses me as we dance, it's the perfect mixture of passion and desire. "Let's go back to your truck." I whisper in her ear as the song continues. She doesn't say anything, she just takes my hand and we walk off towards her car.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks me when I'm straddling her in the backseat of her truck.

"That's kind of a straightforward question, don't you think." I say as kiss her neck.

"Are you?" She asks as she pushes me back.

"Yes, are you not?" I ask her. I don't know how to feel if she isn't.

"I am." She says. "We shouldn't do this then."

"We're just making out." I say as I let my lips explore her neck then move to her lips.

"This isn't a good idea." She nearly moans out when I slowly push my hips into her. I feel something as I thrust and instantly i stop what I'm doing.

"Wow" I say in surprise as I feel her harden below me.

"I, uh, I can explain." She says growing red.

"That's so hot." I say not wanting to move from where I am. She's got me so turned on.

"You're not... freaked?" She asks me without making eye contact.

"That you've got a little friend?" I ask with a smirk.

"It's not necessarily little..." She says with a wink.

"No, i'm not freaked in fact i'm really turned on by it... like really turned on." I say as thrust once into her to show her I like it.

"Please stop doing that." She says. "I don't want to go too far."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me grind on you earlier? Because you would have gotten hard?" I ask her.

"Kinda." She says growing red.

I'm officially extremely turned on, I remove myself from her lap and kneel down on the truck's floor. My hands begin to tuck at Mitchie's belt and I can see her growing confused. "What are you doing?" She asks as she places her hands on mine, stopping my action.

"Just stop talking." I tell her as I shake her off and continue what I was doing. She looks like she wants to stop me but she can't fight the feeling of what I'm about to do to her. I pull her skinny jeans and she arches her back so I can bring them down to her ankles. My eyes can't help but stare at the sight in front of me. Even through her boxers I can tell she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't little.

"Mikayla, are you sure you want to do that?" She asks as I tease the top of her boxers. I could answer her but instead I hook my fingers onto each side of her underwear and take it off slowly. I'm about to make my girlfriend very, very happy.

_***End Flashback***_

I focus my attention back on Mitchie's performance, she's singing a song i've never heard before.

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song_  
><em>Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball<em>  
><em>I can still feel my head on your shoulder<em>  
><em>And hoping that song would never be over<em>

_I haven't seen you in ages  
>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<br>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<em>

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_  
><em>And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind<em>  
><em>I can still feel you lean in to kiss me<em>  
><em>I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me<em>

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
><em>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<em>

_For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful_  
><em>And dancing away with my heart<em>

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer_  
><em>And we lost touch<em>  
><em>I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much<em>

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
><em>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<em>  
><em>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful<em>  
><em>And dancing away with my heart<em>

_Nah nah nah nah_

_Away with my heart_

_Nah nah nah nah_

I stand up and clap for Mitchie as she comes to the end of her song. She smiles at me and waits for us to stop applauding before speaking. "Mikayla, will you do me a favor and come up here babe?" She asks.

I slowly make my way over to her on the stage and stand beside her. She hands her guitar to Caitlin and then shifts in her stool to look at me. She reaches out her hands for me to take and she pulls me in a little closer. "Hello beautiful." She says to me and our friends chuckle.

"Hi." I say nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" She asks as she squeezes my hands.

"I don't know what you're doing." I admit as I look down at her.

"Mikayla, you are everything to me. You're my idea of perfection." She starts. "I've been so blessed to have you by my side. I love nothing more than waking up next to you every morning, I love holding you in my arms and looking into those deep brown eyes of yours and telling you that I adore every inch of you." She continues. "Jay, can you come out?" She asks.

My little comes onto to the stage with a bouquet of tiger lilies which he hands to me. "This is for you, Mickey." He tells me with a smile. I bend down and take the flowers before giving him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him. He walks over to Mitchie and hands her something before leaving the stage.

"So as I was saying, Mik, you're the only girl I would ever want to spend my life with. I know i've made some mistakes in our relationship, and I know there's been times where I haven't been the best girlfriend but I want to make a promise to you. I want to promise forever, you and me." She says as she pulls out a small box. "Now before you think i'm about to propose, I want you to know that this is my promise to you for forever. We've still got a few years before I marry you but I want you to know that my love is real and I want to spend forever with you."

Mitchie removes the ring from the box and slips it onto my finger. "I promise to be faithful and I promise to replace this ring with an engagement ring soon." She says with a small chuckle. "I love you baby."

I bring my hand up so I can see the ring on my finger. "I love you too." I say as I throw my arms around her neck and hug her.

"I hope you're not mad that I didn't propose." She says as we pull back.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask. "I know you're the one, we have all the time in the world to get engaged."

"Good, that's what I thought too." She says. "Oh! And Mikayla..." She says to me as she takes my hand and brings it up to her lips. "I will make you my wife one day, just you wait."

**So this I don't even know what to say about this chapter :P It's just a mix of racy and fluff.. haha. I want your feedback though, am I being too racy for your liking? Too much sex "scenes" or what? You let me know.. I can cut down if you want.. or I can add... or whatever :) Review please so I can know. **

**Also, I always listen to the song used and I always imagine this story with it, so i hope you liked it and think it fits :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. I also don't own Dancin' away with my heart by Lady Antebellum **

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

Time has flown by so fast! I can't believe it will only be a matter of time before Mikayla and I can meet our little boy. I've been trying not to get overwhelmed out about it, but I just can't help it. In less than two months I will be able to hold my son in my arms. It's crazy to think that nine months ago, if you told me I'd be having a son at such a young age, I'd probably call you crazy. Now the reality of everything is that I am in deed about to become a mother. It's a scary thought at first but I'm ready to watch my little boy grow and give him everything I possibly couldn't have.

"You okay, Mitch?" Mikayla asks as she looks up at me. She's laying out on the couch with her head on my lap, her hand drawing circles on her very large stomach.

"Yeah." I smile down at her. "Just thinking about Rory." This has become my nickname for my unborn son, Mikayla's is Em.

"I want to have him here already." She pouts.

"Me too, baby." I say as I take a few strands of her hair in my hands and begin to braid it. "It's going to be crazy at first, huh?"

"Most likely." She laughs." I don't know if Justin will get used to the idea of there being a baby."

"He's a smart kid." I say. "Now that he's five I'm sure he'll be more mature."

"Do you honestly think we can handle it?" I can sense the worry in her voice so I flash her a smile.

"We have nothing to worry about. Everything will take time but we'll be fine. Remember how scared we were about raising Justin and now we've gotten ourselves into a good routine."

"Yeah but that routines going to have to change now that Emory is almost here. I mean, I can't work anymore." She says. "Today was my last day."

"I know babe." I say as my hand drifts over to her stomach and I begin to caress it. "But I'll still be working and I'll take care of whatever needs to be done. I'll take Justin to school, I'll bring home groceries, I'll work longer shifts if the money becomes a problem. You worry about staying home with Rory while you still can."

"You think about it a lot, don't you?"

"I have to, I've always grown up with low income so my thoughts just work on 'how will we survive' mode."

"We'll survive." She smiles. "It's just going to be a hard battle to fight, but we'll come out of it."

"Damn, you know I find it sexy when you get all deep." I say to her.

"Do you?" She winks. "What else do you find sexy about me besides nothing?"

"Do you really want to know?" I blush.

"Yeah, now I do!" She says as she slowly sits up and turns her body so she's facing me.

"Um, you have a really sexy ass and your legs are a major turn on. Your eyes make me melt and your lips are next to perfection." I start to list. "I find your love kisses really sexy and most of all I think the sexiest thing about you is your huge heart. After the trial for Justin, that's when it was set in stone that you're perfect."

"You really think I have a sexy ass?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, babe." I say with a wink. "It's bootylicious."

"You didn't not just say that." She laughs.

"Well its the truth... maybe one day you can let me.." I begin to say.

"Don't even think about it, Michelle." She gives me a death stare.

"Damn... But that's like really hot.. Like, just one time."

I pout.

"I have a vagina for a reason." She says.

"Just one time?" I ask in a pleading voice.

"Absolutely not." She smiles.

"Fine then I take it back.. Your ass is so not sexy."

"Whatever, you know you like it." She laughs. "What else do you like about me?"

"Don't you find anything sexy in me?" I give her a silly pose and she begins to crack up.

"Well that was most certainly sexy." She teases.

I lean over and quickly bring my lips onto hers. "So... I'm not sexy?"

"You are sexy." She winks. "You've got a nice figure, I think your toned stomach is fucking sexy too."

"Well I got to stay fit for my lady." I say. It's hard to stay serious when I'm talking about myself so a small chuckle slips out.

"I find your sense of humor sexy too." She says. "Now, what do you like about me?"

"I like how amazing you smell, I like how happy you make me feel, I like that you find new ways to make me fall for you and last... I like your blow jobs." I admit.

"Wow! Did you just...?" Her eyes widen and tears fill her eyes from laughter.

"I'm serious." I say with a completely serious face. "I knew you were a keeper from the way you work that mouth." I wink.

"Mitchie! Gross!" She blushes. "Glad to know you only love me cause I blow you."

"That's not why I love you... But it's definitely a perk." I wink.

"You're the worst." She laughs.

"What time does Justin get out?" I ask.

"I know where you're going with this." She rolls her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say playfully. "Just wondering what time I have to go pick up my adopted son."

"He gets out in half an hour." She says as she looks down at her watch.

"Hm, wonder what we could do in the meantime... Any ideas?" I tease.

"You could help me get to the room so I can take a nap." She smiles.

"Or we could do something together.."

"Like what?" She decides to play along.

"I was thinking something dirty, maybe like a little sexy time or you could just give mama a little boost." I wink.

"Nah, that sounds like it'd take a lot of energy and quite frankly I'm really tired." She yawns.

"We have to get some sex in before it gets completely taken away from us by Emory." I pout. Besides the money side of things, sex with Mikayla is something that I always think about in terms of Emory. I've read enough crap to know that once he's born our sex life is going to really decrease. The sad part is that it already sucks because Justin's living here. The only time I get to have her is when he's asleep and even then she's too tired to do anything. I always end up having to go solo.

"How about tonight?" She offers. This is what my sex life has come to, I have to pre-plan when i'm getting laid.

"You promise you won't fall asleep like you did last night?" I ask with a smirk. Let's just say last night she had me all excited and ready to make love to her but by the time I got to the bed she was out cold.

"Not if you let me go take a nap now," She smiles. "It will get me energized."

"I like it when you're energized." I wink as I stand up and offer her my hand.

"Thank you." She takes my hand and I help her stand up. A pregnant Mikayla is like an old grandma. It's adorable though.

"You get your rest pretty lady, mama's going to go pick up our child now." I say in a British accent as I lay her down on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She laughs.

"I tend to get a little crazy when I'm sex deprived."

"Just go pick up Justin." She shakes her head at me.

"Gimme a kiss first." I point to my lips and bend down for her. Our foreheads touch and she hesitates a little before planting a sweet peck on my lips.

"Love you baby. Drive safe." she says.

...

"You don't mind if we stop by the grocery store, right Jay?" I ask Justin as he hands me his backpack. I throw it in the passenger seat and help him onto his booster seat.

"Can I get something?" He asks with his big green eyes. He always asks for something when we take him to the store.

"Like what?" I buckle him in and hop into the drivers seat.

"A chocolate bar!"

"Well, only cause its Friday.. but don't tell Mikayla okay?"

"Okay." He laughs.

"I mean it, Justin, I'll get in trouble."

"I promise, Mitchie." He looks into the rear view mirror and smiles at me.

I make the quick trip over to the grocery store and help Justin get out. He's gotten a little taller since he moved in with us, now he's up to my pelvic bone.

"Let's get what we need first and then you can choose your candy. Deal?" I say as I hold out my pinky.

"Deal!" We shake pinkies and then I grab his little hand as we walk into the store.

"We had show and tell today." He tells me as I gather some vegetables and fruit.

"Aw, what'd you show?" I ask him.

"A picture I drew."

"Can I see it?" I ask him. I place my contents into the cart and watch as Justin takes out a white paper from his pocket. He unfolds it before handing it to me.

"Like it?" He asks.

"You drew this?" I ask. I look down at what has to be the cutest drawing I've ever seen. It's of Mikayla, me and Justin all holding hands and there's a baby in Mikayla's arms. It melts my heart.

"Aw, Jay this is beautiful!" I say as I bend down and hug him.

"Our theme today was something we love.. and I love you." He smiles up at me. "And my sister."

"You're going to make me cry, sweetie." I say as I fight back tears. I can see he gets his charm from Mikayla.

We end up spending about half an hour at the store. I buy him his Hershey's chocolate bar and he helps me load the groceries into Mikayla's car.

"Mitchie," Justin asks after a while of silence. "When is Mickey having her baby?" He asks me.

"Um, in like a month." I tell him as I try to calculate the exact date in my head.

"Is he going to be my little brother? He asks.

"If you want him to be." I say as I look at him through the rear view mirror. "Technically he's your nephew."

"What's that?" He asks.

"Well, that just means that he's your sister's son." I try to explain.

"I don't get it."

"It's okay if you don't hun. You can always call Emory your brother."

"I want a brother." He lights up.

"Well you're like a son to me baby, so you and Emory can be brothers." I tell him.

"Yay!" He smiles. I love when he gets excited over little things.

"But if you're going to be a big brother you have to protect your little bro." I say with a smile.

"I will protect my little brother." He says with a nod. There's a moment of silence after this as I continue the drive home. "Mitchie.."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't ask ME this question. I knew it would happen sooner or later, specially now that Emory is about to be here, but I always wished he'd ask his sister, not me!

"What?" I pretend to not have heard him.

"Where do babies come from?" He tilts his head to side, much like his sister does when she's confused.

"Um.. well... How about we wait until we get home and I promise I'll tell you." I say awkwardly. It's a surprise I didn't stutter. I don't know why I'm so nervous but my palms are getting sweaty and I can hear my heart beating super fast.

We pull up to our apartment and the first thing I do after we get inside is race over to the room. I didnt even bother to bring in the groceries. I hate to have to wake up my sleeping girlfriend but I know Justin isn't going to let this go and she's the only one who can help.

"Babe, wake up." I say as I shake her slightly.

"What happened?" She asks slightly confused.

"Um, we have a little problem." I say.

"What? Is Justin okay?"

"He's fine, he's in his room."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"He asked me where babies come from?"

"Mitchie, you wake me up to tell me that?" She sits up and glares at me.

"Babe, I don't know what to say. I can't just tell him the truth."

"Uh, no you better not tell him the truth. We don't need to scar him."

"Help me, babe." I say with a pout.

"Justin!" She calls out for her brother. Two seconds later her appears from his room with a toy in hand.

"Mitchie said I could!" He defends himself.

"What?" Mikayla asks confused.

"Don't ground me." He pouts.

"Justin, what are you talking about?" Mikayla looks so lost.

"Um, I think he thinks you're going to ground him cause I let him have a chocolate bar at the grocery store."

"Mitch..." She frowns. "I said no sweets."

"Come one babe, it was just once." I say.

She rolls her eyes then signals Justin over to the bed. Since she can't really move, I pick him up for her and sit him on her lap. "So Mitch tells me you want to know where babies come from."

"Yeah!" He lights up again.

"Um, I'm going to go get the groceries." I say awkwardly.

"No, stay." Mikayla suggests as she points me to sit back down.

"Fine." I say. I feel awkward, he's too young to be knowing these things.

"Well, Jay, when two people.. like Mitch and I.. when they love each other very much they.. show it in a way which results in a baby." Mikayla awkwardly explains.

"How?" He asks.

"Um, well they do what is called making love but you're too young to know how that works." She says.

"Do you make love with Mitchie?" Justin asks. My heart is racing so fast right now.

"Yes, Jay." Mikayla says. "But it's a special thing and you have to wait until you're eighteen or older to do it."

"Do babies appear by magic?" He asks. "Carl says babies come from magic."

"You could say that." I reply. When Mikayla and I make love it's like magic, so I'm not lying.

"Wow!"

"Don't get any ideas, Justin. When you're older we can have this talk again but for now just know that babies come from love."

"But I love you and Mitchie, does that mean babies come from me too?"

"Not exactly, hun. There's a different kind of love between me and you then with Mitchie and I. I love the both of you dearly but my love for Mitchie is a little different than the one I have for you."

"Is it because she's a girl too?" He asks.

"No, baby." Mikayla shakes her head.

"Why is Mitchie a girl but mommy mom's a girl and dad's a boy?" He asks.

"Because you're allowed to fall in love with whoever you want to. Boy or girl. Sometimes boys fall in love with girls and other times they fall in love with other boys. The same goes for girls. Mitchie and I are both girls but I fell in love with her."

"I like girls too." He smiles.

"I know... and I know you have a little crush on my girlfriend." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ew! No!" He winces. I guess his little crush on me is over.

"Hey! I bought you candy!" I say in defense.

"I love you." He smiles at me like a child who just messed up.

"Whatever."

"Gosh, it's like I'm living with two children here!" Mikayla rolls her eyes.

"Come on Jay." I say as I stand up. "Let's get the groceries so I can make dinner."

**Later that night **

"Goodnight, sweetie." Mikayla says to Justin as she closes his room door. We walk together back to our room and I slip under the covers, waiting for her to get in.

"Mmm, so what's under that robe?" I ask as I stare at her.

"Absolutely nothing." She winks.

"Gonna let me take a peek?" I ask as my hand slips down to tame my dick.

"You're going to have to make me." She smirks.

"How do I do that?" I crawl over to her and kneel in front of where she's standing.

"Show me you want me." She smiles. Yes! Her hormones are in my favor tonight.

"Well, isn't this enough?" I say as I point down to my hard erection poking through my boxer briefs.

"I love that I'm the only one who can do that to you." She smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck. My hands slowly reach up to untangle her robe belt. When she doesn't reject, I slip off her robe and kiss her stomach.

"Lay down baby." I tell her as I back away. We're limited on sex positions now that she's nearing the end of her pregnancy.

"I want you inside me so badly." She moans out. I slip off my boxers and throw them onto the ground besides us. I can tell she's eager to get it because she quickly grabs me and begins to caress me down.

"Oh gosh, Mik, that makes me feel good." I say as I throw my hands behind my head and let her do her work.

"I'm so wet for you, Mitch." She says as she stops rubbing me and moves her hand down to rub herself.

"I got it." I tell her as I remove her hand and replace it with my own. "Say my name baby."

"Mitchie." She moans out loudly as I use to fingers to lightly run her clit.

"Want me to fuck you babe?"

"Yeah." I can barely make out her face in the darkness.

I slip my dick slowly inside her, trying to avoid giving her any pain. "Damn, you're so wet." I say as I feel her around me.

I push into her slowly, my arms locked on each side of her waist.I'm trying to be as careful as possible because the slightest movement and I could be hitting my son.

"God, baby I'm already close." She says breathlessly and I quicken my pace. There's nothing but the sound of the headboard hitting the wall as I push into her, harder and faster.

"Fuck baby, I'm about to cum." I say as I feel myself growing inside of her.

"Mitchie." She screams out at the top of her lungs as I make her orgasm. Her hands bury into our sheets and the feeling of her walls tightening around me has me that much closer.

"I wanna finish you." She says breathlessly when I bring her down from her pleasure.

I pull out and quickly move closer to her face. She takes me into her mouth so quickly that I don't even have time to react. My hand searches for something to grab onto as she sucks me.

"Fuck babe." I say as I hold on to the headboard for dear life. She gives me one last pump before I'm losing myself. "Mikayla, I'm cumming." I say as I feel myself releasing into her mouth.

"Mm." She says as she helps me come down from an amazing orgasm.

"That was awesome." I say as I lay out beside her. "God you're so good."

"I know." She says between breaths.

"Mikayla?" I hear Justin's voice coming from the door of the room.

We both stumble to pull up the covers in an attempt to hide our naked bodies. "What's wrong Jay?" She asks still sounding winded.

"I'm scared. I heard screaming." He cries.

"Go back to bed, Justin." I say. "Everything's fine."

"But someone was screaming your name." He says sounding closer.

"Justin, go back to bed." Mikayla says. "You were probably just dreaming baby."

"Okay." He sounds scared but I can see him making his way out of the room.

"Fuck that was so close." I say as I remove the covers.

"We are going to scar the poor kid." She laughs.

"Maybe we need to start closing the door when we have sex." I suggest. "By the rate in which this is going it's only a matter of time before he actually walks in on us."

**So this is just a filler because in the next chapters.. baby is coming! :) Are y'all excited? I am.. yay.. anyway, I wanted more Justin in this because he's kind of like comedic relief, no? Hope you enjoyed.. most if not all of you said you like the racy so i'll keep it.. ;)**

**REVIEW! :)**

**nickiminajlover - that was the best review ever! haha, I put something in this chapter for you.. hope you found it.. hahah**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Baby, I'm home!" I yell out to Mikayla as I open the door to our apartment.

"In our room." She yells back to me.

"Wow, so lazy." I joke as I walk into the bedroom.

"It's called bed rest for a reason, Mitch." She rolls her eyes. "How was work?"

"Easy, not many customers today." I tell her.

"How's my son?" I ask as I lay down on the opposite side of the bed and rub her tummy.

"Active." She says. "Tried taking a nap and he wouldn't quit moving.

"That's my boy." I joke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"No thanks babe." She smiles.

"How about a kiss?" I ask as I lean closer to her.

"I'll take one of those." She smiles and I bring our lips together as we share a quick kiss.

"I love your kisses." I tell her when we pull apart.

"Well, I love you."

"Aw, shucks." I smile.

"Will you help me get to the front?" She asks.

"You know what i heard on the radio on the way from work." I say to her as I help her up from the bed.

"What?"

"That new boyfriend song.. You know from that Bieber guy?" I say.

"Don't think I heard it." She shakes her head.

"I'm gonna change up the lyrics for you, babe." I say as I place my hands on her waist.

"Oh gosh." She rolls her eyes then stares at me.

"If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go." I start to sing into my girlfriend's ear and she laughs. "I could take you places you ain't ever been before. Mickey take a chance or you'll never ever know, I've got something in my pants that I'd like for you to blow."

"Mitchie!" Mikayla nearly yells as I pull back. Her eyes growing wide and she looks at me.

"I'm just kidding baby." I say with a small chuckle.

"No... Babe..." Her breathing quickens and I bring my arm around her. "My water just broke."

We look down in unison and there it is, evidence that she indeed is about to have my baby. I feel my knees weaken at the site and the whole world just disappears. I can hear Mikayla freaking out, instructing me to do this and that. I can't help but let my thoughts go into panic mode as she speaks and like a horrible girlfriend, I don't listen. I'm scared, I never thought I'd be but I can't lie, i'm scared as hell. Her hand grabs my wrist as I stand there, frozen. I can't feel a single ounce of my body, nothing.

"Mitchie, get me to a hospital." I can hear Mikayla repeating over and over again. Her grip against my wrist is tighter now as she pulls me a few times. I must look like a zombie to her because I haven't even blinked. Reality chose the wrong time to sink in but i'm finally realizing that I'm having a baby. We're having a baby.

"Baby, I can't do this without you." She cries. She sounds scared herself and that's when it hits me, the weakness in her voice has me back, instantly I remember what I need to do.

"Let's get you to the car." I say as I bring my arm around her and lead her towards the front of the apartment.

"The bag." She cries. "The baby bag."

"It's okay I'll get in a minute." I lead her over to her car and help her get into the passenger seat. Between moans and grunts, she manages to make it onto the seat without much problem. I sprint back to the apartment to grab the bag and lock up.

"Breathe." I tell her when I reach the car again. I jump into the drivers seat and start the engine. Mikayla's eyes are closed as she focuses on her breathing. If this is stressful for me, I can only imagine how it must be for her.

"Do you want me to call Hannah so she can pick up Justin from school?"

"Who else would, Mitchie, clearly we're a little busy." She says through her teeth.

"Baby, stay calm please." I begin the drive towards the hospital and remove one hand from the steering wheel. "Hold my hand."

She looks at my hand reluctantly at first but then brings hers and wraps our fingers together. The fear is growing within the both of us and this contact is all we both really need to know we'll be okay.

"Damn it hurts." She cries as she squeezes my hand.

"Stay calm baby, we're almost there." I say trying not to sound panicked. I'm surprised I'm still whole, part of me just wants to freak out.

"Uuuuggghhhh." Mikayla grunts as I continue to drive. The way she squeezes my hand has me about to lose sensation of it.

"Breathe, just breathe." I instruct.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mitchie." She says through her teeth.

"I'm just trying to help."

"It's not working!" She cries.

When we reach the hospital, Mikayla nearly screams at the top of her lungs from the pain. I run over to the passenger side to help her out and a nurse approaches us with a wheelchair.

"You'll be okay, Mik." I take her hand in mine as the nurse pushes her wheelchair. Mikayla glares up at me but continues to hold my hand.

...

"Goddamn it!" Mikayla grunts after her first push. We've been at the hospital for two hours now and the doctor finally instructed Mikayla to start the labor. I feel my neves kick in as I watched everything set up. The doctor settles herself between Mikayla's legs as she instructs her to push.

"Just breathe." I tell her as I stand by her side. Her hand is tightly gripping mine.

"Can I have another push Ms. Russo?" the doctor instructs.

"Ahh." Mikayla grunts again as she closes her eyes and pushes as hard as she can.

My adrenaline is pumping through me as I watch the scene occurring in front of me. My thoughts begin to race and the reality sinks in again. I'm about to be a mother, I'm about to have a baby with the girl that I love.. but I can't help but think I'm not ready. This isn't a good idea, we're too young for this, we're barely adults.

"He's almost there." The nurse behind the doctor squeals and I'm brought out of my thoughts.

"I can't push anymore." I hear Mikayla complain.

"Give me one more push, you got this." The doctor replies.

My body is frozen in my spot and I stare blankly at the doctor as she finishes the birth. I watch her smile as she pulls out a bloody, crying baby.. my son. I stare as the nurse takes him away to clean him and quickly returns to hand him to the doctor. I don't move, I just watch. I can hear Mikayla crying beside me, happy tears I assume, but I can't feel a thing. I can hear my name being called but I ignore it, I can't think straight and all I can think to do is to get out of this room.

"I.. I can't do this." I choke out as I watch the doctor hand Emory to Mikayla. She opens her arms to accept our son and looks up at me when I speak.

"Can't do what?" Alex asks. I see the confusion in her face, that mixes with the agony of going through childbirth. I can't do this to her but I need time to think. I need clarity.

I don't answer her, I just turn around and make my way towards the door. "Mitchie, don't." She yells at me. "Mitchie!"

I open the door and step out, the calls from my girlfriend fade as I continue down the hospital hallway. I don't even make it to the waiting room, my body goes limp as I let the realization hit me that this isn't pretend anymore, this is real.

"I can't do this." I whisper to myself as I bring my knees up to my chest and cry.

**Sorry for the length, hope you like regardless.. and sorry for making you guys wait 3 Anyway, the baby is here! Do you think Mitchie is going to back out or pull through? Let me know what you think, interested to see what you have to say. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. I also don't own Dancin' away with my heart by Lady Antebellum **

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

"Ma'am you can't be here." A nurse repeats to me a few times as she shakes my shoulder. My head is buried between my knees as I cry.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The nurse tries one more time. I lift up my face to look at her and she looks at me with desperation.

"I..." I start to talk but my voice gives out. She takes my hand when I stick it out for her and helps me up. I know I should go back to Mikayla, I know I shouldn't give up everything.

"Ma'am are you okay?" The nurse asks as we make our way out through the doors.

"No." I whisper.

"Mitchie!" I hear Justin's voice before I see him running over to me. Hannah and Joe are both here as well and they immediately stand up when they see the state I'm in. "Mitchie what's the matter?" Justin pouts.

"Is she okay?" Hannah asks as she steps beside Justin. "Are those happy tears?"

"Hannah, I need you." I let out as I burst into tears. She steps closer and brings me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"You can do this, Mitchie."

"I'm scared." I cry. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." She pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Look how well you've been doing with Justin. Emory is your son, your blood, you'll be okay."

"I fucked everything up by walking out." I admit. "I couldn't think straight, walking out was my only reaction."

My breathing starts to quicken and I feel myself beginning to panic. My sobs get louder as Hannah brings me over to a chair. "You're going to have a panic attack if you don't breathe, Mitchie."

"I'm scared." I repeat.

"Hey, do you love Mikayla?"

"Of course I do." I say between sobs.

"Do you love your son?"

"I do."

"Did you hold him? Did you even take the time to meet him?"

"No." I cry. "I just left when they handed him to Mikayla. Hannah, I fucked up again."

"This can be solved if you just man up and go in there and apologize for being such a coward." Hannah says. "You can't walk out on the girl you love, you can't leave her to raise two children.. she doesn't have anyone else."

"I know." I say through the tears.

"Then what the hell got into you?" She asks. "You were okay with this before.."

"It didn't sink in until now. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Don't you realize that you already are?" Hannah says as she points to Justin. "He called you mom today."

"H-he did?" I ask with a half smile.

"He did." She nods. "When I picked him up he said 'why isn't momma here' and he was referring to you, Mitchie. That boy needs you and so does Emory."

"He called me momma?" I say trying to let the information sink in.

"You're already a mother, you see? Emory is needs you. Mikayla needs you."

"She'll hate me." I shake my head. "She gave me a chance and I blew it."

"Why don't you just go in there and apologize? Tell her you wanted to clear your head." She tells me.

"She won't want to talk to me."

"She will if you be sincere, the girl loves you. Damn Mitchie, go meet your son for God sakes!"

A few minutes of silence pass before I finally gather the courage to go fix my mistake. I stand up slowly and Hannah helps me just in case. I nod as I reach the door and walk through to find the room that I had left no more than ten minutes ago. I feel my heart racing, my thoughts are racing to the thought of what i'm going to say.

My hand clasps the doorknob and I slowly open it, revealing a tired Mikayla. She doesn't notice me walk in, she's to busy looking down at Emory. The tears in her eyes are more than visible, it's evident that she's been crying.

"Hi baby." She says down to Emory. The door closes loudly behind me and she looks up in surprise. Our eyes meet and I can feel the frustration in her.

"Get out." She says through her teeth. "Just leave! Go do the only thing you know how to do, Mitchie."

"Mikayla, let me explain." I say as I take a step forward.

"You didn't even bother to congratulate me, to kiss me or to even meet your own fucking son, Mitchie." She holds him tightly and from here I can see his little face. He's beautiful, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't.

"I know I messed up." I start but am quickly interrupted by her.

"I believed in you, Mitchie. I thought I could count on you but you're just like everyone else in my fucking life. You're just like them." She cries.

"I know." I admit to her. "But please give me a chance to prove to you that I can do this."

"I've given you plenty of chances, Mitchie."

"I love you, Mikayla. God only knows how much I do.. Walking away like that was the stupidest thing I have ever done, I know, but I wasn't thinking straight.. I.. I don't even know what got into me. I want to meet him, I want to hold him and I want be here for the both of you until my last breath."

"How do I know you're serious? How do I know you won't leave me? You said you never would but you just did! You left, you walked out on me, on your son. He's half your fault, Mitchie, you're the reason he's here."

"I know."

"This is your opportunity to just leave. Walk away!"

"I don't want to do that. I want to be with my family." I cry.

"Prove it you asshole." She's in tears now too. The baby in her arms has not made a single noise. I take a few steps closer and stand beside her bed. I look down at Emory and an urge comes to me.

"Can I hold him?" I ask cautiously.

"If you must." She says as she hands him to me. I let the little guy settle in my arms as I stare down at him, inspecting him. He's little, really little, he hardly has any hair and he's got a deep shade of brown eyes. I see myself in him, I see part of Mikayla too. My tears continue as I fall in love with the tiny human in my arms.

"He's beautiful." I choke out.

"He is." Mikayla whispers.

I lean down slightly to press a gentle kiss on my son's forehead. I feel a sudden rush of happiness as I pull back, holding him in my arms makes me forget every single negative thought. It's like I was never worried, like I never doubted myself.

"Look, Mitchie, I want this to work," Mikayla looks at me and I stare into her sad eyes. "But I have to know you're not going to just walk away. I don't know what I would do without you, I really need you."

"I can't leave you, I can't." I say as I rock Emory in my arms. "I need you too."

"I can't believe you walked out." She states to herself.

"I'm sorry, I panicked." I admit. "But having him in my arms, I feel better. I feel like everything's going to be okay."

"We're a family, Mitchie. The day I came back was the day you and I became a family. I don't have anyone else but you, you're my everything." She says.

"You're my everything too, babe." I hold Emory in one arm and use the other hand to move a strand of hair that hangs off of Mikayla's face. "I'm ready to ride this damn roller coaster with you, even if it means taking a lot of diapers to the face."

She laughs as she takes my free hand in her hands and holds it to her heart. "I can't ever stay mad at you." She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." I lean down and connect our lips, kissing her lightly. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful, amazing son in the world."

"My pleasure." She smiles.

"Literally." I joke.

"Thank you for forgetting the condom." She says. "He wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

"oh gosh." I say as realization hits me.

"What?" She asks.

"You're not pregnant anymore." I say.

"Uh, clearly!" She points to Emory.

"No, now we have to use protection again."

"Again? When did we ever?"

"Oh, you're right." I laugh.

"You better know we're using protection, child birth is not as easy as you think." She says. "We're done having babies."

"You did great though, baby." I kiss her forehead before handing Emory back to her.

"I can't believe we made this." She gushes as she looks down at Emory. I use this opportunity to sit down on her bed, staring at the both of them.

"We did a pretty good job though, he's a stud." I say leaning over to look at him.

"He's got a little bit of the both of us." She states. "My eyes and your nose. He has your cute little butt chin too!"

"Welcome to the Torres family, Rory!" I say.

"Welcome to the family Emory Alexander." Mikayla says after me.

**Two chapters in one day.. review maybe? I kinda want your input so: do you want to see Justin and his "brother" interacting? WHO'S going to have to change the first dirty diaper? :P I want to know your thoughts.. and again if you have any flufffy suggestions just let me know :) i always love to incorporate your thoughts.**

**P.S. yay mitchie didn't leave! did you doubt her?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Mikayla's POV**

"You got him, Mik?" Mitchie asks as she wheels me out of the hospital. Emory is fast asleep in my arms as she leads me down to our car.

"Yes, Mitchie, stop worrying." I tell her for the second time. For someone who nearly walked out on us, Mitchie has been very protective over the last two days.

"Im just making sure, babe." She replies.

"Is Justin at school?" I ask as I remember that my little brother should be at school right now. Everything has been clouded by the birth of my son, he's all I think about.

"Hannah's got it." She says. "She'll bring him by at 3."

"We should get her something, she's been nothing but a great help." I gush.

"You worry about resting and taking care of Emory, I'll get Hannah something." She assures me. We reach the car and Mitchie gently takes our son from my arms. The nurse helps her by opening the back foot of the car and Mitchie adjusts him into the car seat. I'm forced to watch from the wheelchair because I have little energy to move anywhere.

"You alright, Mik?" Mitchie asks when she finishes with Emory.

"Just a little tired." I yawn. She offers me her hand and I gladly take it, slowly standing up in the process. Her free hand gently grabs me around the waist and she leads me into the back seat of the car, beside Emory.

"I want you to rest when we get home." She tells me as she begins the drive home. "I'm off today so I can watch Emory while you sleep. You're still weak."

"Im fine, Mitch." I give her a weak smile but she can clearly see through it.

"I mean it, Mikayla. You need to rest and I got Rory, plus Justin won't be home for another four hours." She insists.

"You can't breastfeed." I tell her.

"When he's hungry I'll wake you, I just want you laying down and resting."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I say. I look over at Emory as he moves in his car seat. It's only been two days and in that short period of time, I have already fallen in love with my son.

"Mikayla, you just gave birth and you're clearly still weak. I don't want anything to happen to you, baby. It's my only day off and I'd rather spend it with you and Emory. But I really need you to get your rest, okay?" she insists. I can hear the worry in her voice, almost like she's trying to make right what she did wrong two days before.

"Will you lay with me then?" I ask with a smile.

"If he can stay asleep, yes." She smiles back through the rear view mirror.

"You hear that, Em? Mama wants you to stay asleep." I say as I slowly run my fingers over his head, softening his little hair.

"We're home!" Mitchie lights up as she pulls into the apartment parking lot. She cuts the engine and quickly makes her way over to my side of the car. After helping me out, she takes Emory's car seat and wraps her arm around my waist, helping us both into the apartment.

"You're a good girlfriend, you know that?" I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Just making sure my babies are okay." She smiles. We reach the bedroom and she helps me settle down on the bed before placing the car seat beside me. The room was just as we left it two days ago, slightly messy.

I go to take Em out of his seat but Mitchie stops me in the process. She points at me to lay back and I do so, not wanting to go against her. My eyes close slowly but by the time I open them back up, Mitchie has Emory in arms and they're swaying side to side.

"You know, I could get used to this real fast." I whisper out, my voice growing weaker.

"What babe?" Mitchie asks not breaking eye contact from our son.

"I can get used to seeing you with our son. With our little miracle." I mumble.

"Get your rest, Mik, you're starting to mumble." She laughs. My eyes are beginning to grow heavy as I try to watch them interact. I'm loving the site that's in front of me; my baby and my future wife.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Sweet dreams, baby." I bend down slowly to kiss Mikayla's forehead. She must really be tired because the second her head hit that pillow she was out like a light.

I feel Emory stir in my arms as I pull back from my quick embrace with Mikayla. He's still fast asleep so I walk over to his crib. A little before he was born, we moved his crib from the nursery to our room. It will be easier having him here than in Justin's room, that's just asking for trouble.

"Let mommy sleep, Emory." I whisper down to the sleeping angel in my arms. My memory floods back to the day of his birth and I replay the scene where I almost walk out on him. How could I ever even consider doing something like that to him? Someone so innocent and so beautiful. I gently place him in his crib, his little body not even taking up a fourth of the crib. I stare down at him and involuntarily, I feel a small tear building up in my left eye.

"My baby." I whisper to him with a proud smile. As I look down at him, I can't help but admire his features. He has a good mixture of Mikayla and I. My thoughts go back to the night he was conceived, the time I thought I would be losing my girl forever. I always knew Mikayla was the one, always. That day, we didn't just give everything up to another, we didn't just lose our innocence, we made a beautiful, healthy little angel. Emory is not our mistake, he's the result of our love.

The single tear that had previously fallen has now become tear after tear. I'm in love with this little human that's sleeping soundly below me. He's perfect, everything I would ever want in a son. The fact that I even considered walking out on him, that kills me.

After what seemed like an hour of just admiring my son, I wipe my tears and make my way over to the bed. Mikayla is out cold, her body facing away from me. I bring the sheets up to cover her as I lay underneath them. I drape my arm lightly around her and press myself against her, cuddling her just like she always likes it. Usually she flinches when I do this, but she's too tired right now to even move.

"I love you, Mikayla." I whisper to her even though she can't hear it. " I'm sorry for what I did. I will never forgive myself for being a coward. I will never forgive myself for everything I have ever done wrong to you. You deserve the world and sometimes I feel like you don't deserve me. I'm sorry, I really am."

As I continue to apologize to my sleeping girlfriend, I hear the slow cries building up from the crib. I should have known that the second I settle down, he'd be ready to wake up.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask as I pick him up from his crib and rock him. We start moving from side to side, and he begins to calm down.

"You're just like your mommy, Rory." I laugh. I can see that he got his stubbornness from Mikayla. "Baby, you need a diaper change!" I say when i realize that his diaper isn't clean.

I feel a small wave of nerves hit me as I remember I have never changed a diaper before. Part of me wishes to wake Mikayla, knowing she must have changed a few of Justin's diapers when he was a baby, but I can't wake sleeping beauty.

"How do I do this?" I ask myself as I lay my son on the bed and kneel down in front of him. I quickly undo his onesie and remove his dirty diaper.

"Emory Alexander don't you dare!" I nearly yell out when I see what's about to happen. Before I can do anything about it, my son begins to pee. I always thought it was just in movies that boys would pee on their parents as babies, but now I realize it can happen to anyone.

"Thanks, Emory." I shake my head in disapproval as I clean him off. I guess this is his way of punishing me for almost walking out. "So you and mama are even now, okay?" I tell him.

"Mitchie, no." I hear Mikayla cry out when I finish with Emory's diaper. My head snaps up to look at Mikayla who is still fast asleep. "Mitch, please stay."

My heart sinks as I hear her cry out for me, she must be dreaming. I lay Emory back down in his crib and turn on his motion soother. I walk over to the bed and sit beside Mikayla as she begins to shake.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." She cries.

"Baby, i'm right here." I gently shake Mikayla trying to wake her but this does nothing.

"Don't leave me." Tears are streaming down her face but she still asleep.

"Mikayla, wake up." I repeat a few times. Her eyes shoot open and she examines the room. She freezes when she spots me and then quickly throws her arms around my neck.

"Don't leave me, Mitchie." She cries into our embrace. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mik." I promise her as I run my finger through her hair. I hate seeing her like this, she's clearly still hurt over what I did.

"I love you." She cries. "You have to stay."

"Look at me." I beg her as I pull back from our hug. My hands cup her cheeks as I make her look me in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I'm here to stay. Always and forever."

"I can't stop seeing you walk out." She says between sobs.

"You were dreaming, I'm not going anywhere." I assure her. "I have a family to take care of."

"Don't you ever fucking leave me, Mitchie. Never." She hits me a few times on my arm then stops and pulls away. "Why do you smell like pee?" She laughs through her tears.

"Our son peed on me." I say.

"I guess I should have warned you that boys tend to do that." She laughs.

"Now you're okay, huh?" I tell her with a small chuckle.

"That's your son's way of saying 'don't leave me' you see?" She says.

"I'm not leaving either of you, this is final." I say.

"It was such a real dream though." She pouts before looking down at her hands.

"Hey, it was just a dream stop thinking about it babe." I tell her as I kiss her cheek.

"You promise this is forever?" She asks as she points between us.

"I promise, sweetie." I grab her hands and intertwine our fingers. "You won't get rid of me that easily"

Mikayla breaks the space between us and brings our lips together. We haven't kissed with so much passion in a while, her lips felt like home. Before the kiss could intensify, Emory begins to cry out in his crib.

"And so it starts..." I say as I get up to get him.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Anyway, this is just a little filler... Some drama is about to arise... Anyone wanna take a guess? Get ready! And please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mama." Justin calls me from his room. Ever since we had Emory he's gotten used to calling me "mama" I find it really cute.

"What's wrong Jay?" I ask as I sit on his bed.

"Mickey won't play with me." He pouts.

"Come here." I pat my lap and wait for him to sit on it. "Remember how I told you that things were going to change when Rory came home?"

"Yeah." He replies.

"Well, Mikayla can't play with you right now because she's busy feeding Emory. It's going to be hard for us to play with you because we have to worry about other things. I have to work and your sister has to care for the baby." I explain.

"But no one will play with me." He pouts.

"Okay, I'll promise to play with you for a little bit." I reply. "How's that sound?"

"Yay!" He jumps off my lap and runs over to his toy chest. He sifts through it for a second before pulling out his favorite toys. "I want to be Lightening McQueen!" He jumps up and down.

"I'll be this car." I take a blue toy car from his hand and sit down on the floor with him.

"That's Doc, mama!" He says with a chuckle. I've seen the movie with him plenty of time to have remembered but obviously I didn't.

"Sorry, I'll be Doc." I reply.

Justin and I sit in his room for a while playing with his toy cars. He tells me about school and how he's enjoying all the activities they get to do. Between work and having to do all the house chores, I never get to sit down with him and just play around.

"Babe." I hear Mikayla cry out from our room.

"Coming." I reply as I slowly stand up. Justin looks up at me and I motion for him to accompany me. He grabs his little cars and then takes my hand as we walk back to my bedroom.

"What were you doing?" Mikayla asks. She is seated on our bed with Emory laying in front of her.

"This little guy wanted to play." I say as I shake Justin's hair. "We were playing with his cars."

"Come be with us." She pats my side of the bed and both Justin and I make our way over.

"Mama, can I have some ice cream?" Justin asks as he gets on his knees and gives me a pleading face.

"Ask Mikayla." I say. I'm not really allowed to make that executive decision, Mikayla is.

"No sir." She shakes her head. "Not before bed."

"No fair!" He crosses his arms in front of him and avoids making eye contact.

"You know the rule, Justin." She says. "Ice cream after dinner but not before bed, sorry."

"Mama, please." He looks at me with a sad puppy face.

"If Mikayla says no, it's no." I tell him.

"Go get your pajamas on, hun." Mikayla points to to the door so Justin can go get ready.

"Yes ma'am." He says as he gets up to leave. We are raising such a well mannered boy.

"He's so well mannered." I voice my thoughts. I watch as he exits the room and then turn my attention to Mikayla.

"That means we're doing our job right." She smiles at me.

"Speaking of doing out job, guess what Caitlin told me today." I say.

"What?"

"She's going to give me a paid vacation sometime soon so we can go out somewhere and be a family." I say with a smile.

"What? How?" Mikayla looks excited to hear the news.

"I was telling her about our routine and how hard it can be for us. You know I just told her that I go from work to pick up Justin to helping around the house and I hardly have time to be with you and spend time as a family." I start. "And so she said that she wants to give me a weekend off but she'd pay me for it."

"That's amazing!" Mikayla lights up.

"I was thinking we take a weekend to go visit your grandmother, I know she wants to meet Rory." I look down at my son who is laying in front of Mikayla, just staring up at his mommy.

"That's a great idea." She admits. "Justin would love that."

"Can you pass me Emory?" I ask. Mikayla scoops him up quickly and then places him in my arms. "Did you feed him?" I ask Mikayla. I lay back slowly and rest Emory on my tummy. I draw little circles on his back while reaching over to massage Mikayla's back.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to sleep yet." She looks over at my current position and smiles. "You two look so cute." She gushes.

"I think he loves this position." I point down to Emory who is quietly nestled against my stomach.

"My two lazy bears." She laughs. A second later I begin to massage harder and she throws her head back in pleasure. "Oh god that feels amazing." She whispers.

"I know something that will make you feel even better." I wink at her and she just smiles at me.

"I think I know something too." She winks back.

"Is this your way of saying yes?" I ask as my eyes grow wide, I miss sex with my girlfriend.

"We haven't in a while." She points out. "I've been looking forward to it."

"Tonight's the night then." I wink.

"Let's just put our boys to sleep, first." She suggests. "Then you can have your way with mommy."

"I'm so ready for that." I say as I sit back up and hand her Emory.

"You got Jay, I got Rory?" She asks.

"Always." I say as I begin to exit the room. This is our daily routine, I get Justin to bed and she gets Emory.

"Justin come here." I call for him as I stand in the doorway of my room. Ten seconds later he appears with his pajamas on and his teeth all brushed.

"All done, mama." He says as he shows me his well rinsed teeth.

"Go say goodnight to Mickey and Rory." I tell him.

Justin walks over to hug Mikayla and then softly kisses the top of Emory's head. When he is done bidding his farewells, we walk back to his room and I help him settle into his bed.

"I don't want a story tonight." He tells me as he shakes his head.

"You don't?" I ask, confused. Usually either Mikayla or I will read him a story before he goes to bed, this is unusual.

"No." He shake his head. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you may." I bring him into my arms and hug him tightly. "Have a goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, mama." He says as he pulls back and gets under his covers.

"I love it when you call me that." I admit with a smile.

"Sweet dreams." He tells me.

"You too. Now sleep because you have school tomorrow." I remind him. When he's ready to sleep I turn off the lights and slightly close the door.

"All good?" I ask when I return to the bedroom.

"Yes, hit the lights." Mikayla orders me from the bed. I flick the lights off and close the door to our room. I stumble over to the bed, my body is aching in want and need.

"Mm, I've missed you." I whisper as I fall under the covers and pull her into me.

"When was the last time we got to do this?" She asks as she straddles me.

"When your brother walked in on us." I remind her.

"I need you inside of me." She whispers into my ear, seductively.

My hands roam down to pull off her shirt and in seconds we're both completely naked. "You're beautiful." I whisper to her. I kiss my way down to her center, admiring every inch.

Her hands tangle in my hair as my lips find her center. I tease her gently as I kiss the insides of her thighs, resulting in a low moan from my desperate girlfriend. "Stop teasing." She breathes out.

After enough teasing, I begin to pleasure her center with my tongue. I look up at her as I work, admiring the way her head tilts back and the arch her back is beginning to form. When I have her where I want her, I pull back and adjust myself to insert her.

"I need a condom." I remind her as I move away and walk over to the bedside table. I feel her eyes watching me as I search for what I need.

"Got it?" She asks impatiently.

"Got it. " I reply as I get back onto the bed and kneel in front of her. "Spread babe." I pull her legs apart and smile down at her. Finally I was going to make love to her again.

"Just fuck me already." She whispers out between breaths. Her moans get heavier as I slowly slip inside her. The deeper I go, the louder she gets.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask as I bring my head down to her level.

"No, you feel so good." She whispers out.

We take our time making love to each other. Her nails are digging into my shoulder blades and the pleasure is filling the room. I bring my lips against hers and with every stroke, the stronger our kiss becomes.

"I'm about to-" I start to say but am interrupted by Mikayla's lips back on mine. Within seconds of the contact,

I feel my body shaking above her as I release. Her hips buck against mine as she too goes over the edge. I feel pain and pleasure as she bites my shoulder in an attempt to stay quiet.

"Oh God." She moans out when she pulls away from my throbbing shoulder. She's usually not this aggressive but damn is it hot to see her like this.

"You're aggressive." I tell her as I pull out and get rid of the condom.

"You're an animal." She laughs.

"Says the one who let me with a bunch of scratches and teeth marks." I say. I throw myself beside her and kiss her cheek. "That was fun."

"I forgot how good you were." She tells me.

"We should get some rest," I say before looking at the clock and noticing that it was a little past eleven. "I have work in eight hours."

"Goodnight babe." She says as she leans over and kisses my lips. I frown when I feel her pull away.

"Aren't we going to cuddle?" I ask her as I pull her back into me.

"But I'm all sweaty and gross." She says.

"It's never stopped me before." I wrap my arm around her back and let her rest her head on my chest. "This is more like it."

**Next Day**

"Hi, may I take your order?" I ask a gray haired man who's been waiting in line for the past two minutes just staring at the menu.

"Oh yes." He says. His eyes look down at me then back up at the menu. "I'll just have a regular ham and cheese sandwich."

I grab the man his order from the sandwich bar and hand it to him. "Six fifty." I say as I type in the numbers onto the register.

"Thanks little lady." He waves as he walks out.

"Mitchie, can I speak with you?" Caitlin asks from her office door.

"Yeah, one sec." I respond. "Hey, Deb can you manage register?" I ask one of the older employees.

"Be quick." She responds. She's a little bitchy sometimes but she's a hard worker.

"Hi." I say casually when I enter Caitlin's office. She's seated in her chair with her feet up on the desk.

"Hello gorgeous!" She jokes before pointing at the seat in front of her. "Take a seat please."

"Should I be scared?" I ask nervously as I sit down in the empty chair across from her. I can feel my hands beginning to get clammy at the thought of what could happen.

"Why would you ever be scared of me?" Caitlin laughs.

"Cause you have the authority to fire me." I say half jokingly half serious.

"But you're my best employer, why would I do that?" She says, a seriousness in her tone.

"I am?" I'm a little taken aback by this. My boss and I have always had a close relationship but I never thought I was her best.

"Of course! Why do you think I go easy on you?" She asks rhetorically.

"Because I'm a teenager with three mouths to feed?"

"I liked you even before Mikayla came into your life." She points out.

"So what am I in here for if you're not firing me?" I ask.

"Well.. After deep consideration and various nights spent tossing and turning," She starts and then takes a pause. "I want to give you a promotion."

"Wait, seriously?" I ask. I try to let the word sink in but it's not working.

"Seriously. I had to fire Emily because she wasn't exactly doing her job and then when it came to choosing who would fill that position.. Well, there's no one better but you." She says.

"I'm taking over Emily's position?" I ask in shock.

"Welcome my little manager." Caitlin laughs as she stands up and offers me a hug. I'm quick to jump up and take that hug.

"I can't believe i'm a manager now. That's so cool!" I say out loud.

"What's cool besides the title is that you get paid more." She says.

"You know I can use whatever money I get." I admit.

"Tell me, how are you girls doing on money?"

"We are fine. Mikayla still has her inheritance untouched and we are doing well with my work money. As long as I keep working then we have enough to pay rent and food."

"Did you give thought to my deal?" She asks.

"I spoke to Mikayla and we are both very thankful for that. You are awesome!" I say. "I'll let you know what weekend we end up using."

"You tell your girlfriend to bring by that little guy, I still haven't met him!" She points a finger at me.

"Sorry, she hasn't been out of the house yet." I admit. "Which speaking of, when do you need her back to work?"

"Whenever she feels ready," Caitlin's says. "I don't want to rush her."

"I think we are going to look into a daycare for Emory and once we do that then she'll be back to work." I say. "I better get back to work."

"Here, take your new name tag." Caitlin removes my old name tag and replaces it with the new one which reads 'manager' at the bottom.

I exit her office and walk over to the break room to contact Mikayla and tell her of the awesome news. I take out my cell and realize i have 5 missed calls from her already. A rush of worry hits me as i call her back.

"Hello?" I hear Mikayla answer breathlessly.

"Babe, is everything okay?" I ask worried by the way in which she answered.

"No, Mitchie, no." She cries.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Emory okay?" I ask as I panic.

"No it's not me, it's not Emory." She repeats and I can hear her crying.

"Mikayla talk to me." I plead.

"Some-someone took Justin," She stutters and then I can't hear her because her cries have grown louder. "The school says someone took him."

"What do you mean someone took him?" I ask.

"He's been kidnapped." Mikayla says. I feel my phone fall from my hands and onto the floor. In a matter of seconds I'm out the door of the cafe and on my way home to pick up Mikayla. This can't be happening, this really can't be happening.

**There it is! Review and leave your thoughts! Let me know what you think or if you have suggestions. Threw in a little dirty scene in there for the ones who enjoy it, did you like? lol. **

**Semidemena5, nickiminajlover, full360-2b-me.. I love you guys you are constantly reviewing all my stories and i thank you so much! :')**

**JJCruz - you called it well! and thank you for the compliment, i enjoy writing them so the fact that you like them means alot!**

**goldenboy360 - mitchie cheating or fucking someone else would just ruin the entire relationship.. Mikayla would not give her a third chance! Thank you for the compliment though**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

"We're here." Mitchie finally speak as we reach Justin's school. After she came home from work, we drove straight to her mother's house to leave Emory, thankfully she had a day off. The entire drive was spent in silence, tears flowing from my eyes but Mitchie's doing a good job of holding back her own.

She jumps out of the car and I freeze in my seat, I can't do anything but think about what might be going through my brother's head right now. Is he okay? Is he scared? Is he crying for me? Crying for Mitchie?

"Come on, babe." Mitchie pulls me out of my thoughts as she holds the passenger door open and her hand out for me to take.

"He's probably crying." I whisper out as I answer my own questions. Mitchie closes the door and brings her arm around my waist. She leads us through the parking lot and over to the double doors that lead to the school. We stop in front of them and I turn my attention to Mitchie.

"Let me talk." She says. "Just, please, let me talk."

I don't speak, I just nod. She's stronger than me, she can handle all of this, I can't. If I open my mouth to speak I'll just cry.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay." She pulls me in for a hug and I just fall into her arms. I feel her kiss the top of my head before we pull apart.

"He must be crying." I whisper out. My thoughts go back to Justin, it all goes back to Justin.

"You're a little traumatized." I hear Mitchie say as she takes my hand and we walk through the doors. She's wrong, I'm not a little traumatized, I'm very traumatized.

She looks around trying to figure out which way to go but I just point left, towards the office. A thankful smile forma on her face; how can she hold any other emotion right now. We walk for eternity, or at least that's what it feels like until we reach the office. Faculty is gathered around with two police officers.

"Mikayla Russo?" One of the officer questions. I nod but Mitchie speaks for me.

"She's a little traumatized, she won't speak. I'm her girlfriend." She says.

"Are you related to the child?" The officer asks. He looks mean and old, like the cops from movies that always catch the bad guy, maybe this is good.

"I have custody over him, along with my girlfriend, so yes." Mitchie's hand remains intertwined with mine. I can feel her tensing up a little, she's nervous.

"We are going to pull you in for questioning." He points to a room that has been evacuated by the staff and Mitchie nods.

"I want to speak to the principal first." Mitchie says through her teeth.

"That's not a very good idea ma'am." I examine the officer and see his name tag says, Charlie.

"Look.. Charlie.." Mitchie begins. "my son is missing and I'm not about to have you question me like it's my fault. I want to know what happened. You should be out looking for him, not questioning us."

"Calm down, please. We can do this here or I can take you down to the station. We aren't question you as suspects, we're questioning you to know more about the child." Charlie states.

"Justin." I say as I stare at the floor. "His name is Justin."

"Please, follow me." Charlie begins to lead and Mitchie hesitates before pulling us behind him.

We take a seat in the chairs that have been pulled out of us. Mitchie holds my hand tightly, knowing I'm scared to death of everything happening. Charlie takes a seat in front of us with a note pad. He scribbles down some stuff before looking up at us.

"Is it really that hard for me to get information on what the hell happened?" Mitchie finally breaks the silence. "Look I'll tell you anything you need to know. He's forty-two inches tall, unless he grew in the past week since he visited the doctor, but I haven't seen a change. He was wearing an orange shirt with a bright red fire truck on the front, blue jeans and Cars shoes that light up every step he takes. He's got shaggy brown hair, her color," She points to me. "And he has light blue eyes. He has a small birthmark below his right eye and.."

"We know what he looks like and we have all this information." The officer interrupts Mitchie. I can't believe she knows my brother so well, how she's able to memorize every little detail about him. She cares so much about him, I haven't noticed this before.

"What we have is that he was reported missing by his teacher. From the information I have received, he was last seen at recess with his friends and was missing when the children returned to the class." He continues. "Originally they believed he was still on campus but video shows otherwise. The school has tapes throughout it and Justin was seen being dragged by the hand by a female."

"Brunnette? Tall?" Mitchie asks and I immediately know who she is referring to. My mom.

"Those are two characteristics that fit the woman, yes." The officer looks at us suspiciously. "Do you have an idea of who might have done this?"

"My mom." I finally speak out.

"Her mom lost custody of Justin to us a while back, she was abusing him. If that's the person who took him, you need to get her now!" Mitchie cries. "She'll hurt him."

"Would you mind watching the video to help us identify?" Charlie stands from his seat, excited that they might have a lead.

"I'll do anything." Mitchie pleads. He nods at her before walking out and leaving us alone.

"Are you okay?" She rubs my hand lightly as she looks into my eyes, searching for the answer. I don't know if I'm okay, but I stopped crying.

"No." I shake my head. That seems like the right answer. How else am I supposed to feel when the boy i'm raising, my little brother, is missing?

"She did this, didn't she?" She asks as she clenches her fists. I can see the anger in her eyes.

"We don't know that." I say even thought I'm one hundred percent sure Mitchie is right.

"Who else would take him, baby?" She stands up from her chair and looks around. "Where did he go?" She asks herself.

Just as she stands up I feel my emotions fill me up again. I thought I had cried out all my tears but they quickly returned. I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I felt two warm hands around me, they're Mitchie's.

"He needs us." I cry into my knees. "You and me, Mitch. We're his moms, not her."

"We'll get him back." She says surely.

"Everything okay?" I hear Charlie as he enters the room again.

"Her brother is missing, what do you think?" Mitchie gives him an attitude.

"I'm sorry I asked." He mumbled to himself. I hear him clicking away on the computer that's in front of him. "You ready?" He asks us.

"Baby, we need to do this." Mitchie rubs my back as she whispers to me. I look up from my crying position and she wipes away the tears.

"I'm ready." I finally state.

Charlie turns the laptop around so we can watch the video and it only takes one second for me to flinch. My head digs my between my knees, this is my answer. "That's her." Mitchie's voice sounds broken.

"I have to get my team on the phone then." Charlie replies.

"She's from Dallas, she's probably taking him there." Mitchie says. She stutters through the sentence, she's clearly crying now too.

"We'll get him, don't worry." Charlie promises. "You two go back home and rest, we'll call you if we have any leads."

"Please keep us updated." Mitchie pleads. "We both need him back."

"We'll get him back." With that I hear the door close and look up to see it's just Mitchie and I now.

"I don't want to go home." I cry. Mitchie wraps her arms around me and pulls me out of my seat, sitting me on her lap.

"We should get some sleep, it's not healthy for us to be this stressed." She runs her fingers through my hair as I lean into her.

"I can't sleep, my brother is somewhere out there with her!" I choke out.

"Baby, they'll get him back to us." Her voice keeps sounding so sure, why can't I just believe her. "Let's go home and I'll make you some dinner."

"It's like three in the afternoon, Mitchie." I remind her. "And I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." She says.

"I'm not hungry!" I nearly yell.

"Can I please just take you home?" She asks.

"I don't want to go home." I cry. "I need to stay here until I know he's safe."

"We can't stay here, babe. The school is about to close."

"Fuck the school." I stand up from her lap and throw my arms in the air. "Fuck everyone here. How do they let someone take my little brother just like that? He's five, Mitchie. He's probably scared to be with her again. He's probably crying."

She stands up and I fall into her arms, sobbing. She carries me bridal style as I cry into her chest.

"Please keep us updated." I hear her tell the officers. Why are we leaving? I can't leave. I need to see Justin but I can't speak. I can't fight Mitchie's strong grip.

...

"Close your eyes." Mitchie begs as we lay in bed. It's past midnight now, in fact it's almost two A.M. I'm laying on my side, facing up, just staring at the ceiling. Emory is still at Mitchie's mom's house, and Justin is still missing. I feel Mitchie drawing circles on my stomach, I usually enjoy that.

"Stop, please." I ask nicely. I know she's trying to comfort me, to help ease the pain. She pulls her hand back and sighs. At least she tried.

"He said they're going to call us as soon as they know of anything." Mitchie tells me. "I want you to sleep, Mik. You need to."

"No, I'm okay." I answer before turning to face away from her. Her hand rests on my waist as she scoots closer to me, pushing our bodies together and giving me a sense of comfort that I really need.

"I'll be here, you don't have to worry." She says. Being in her arms makes me realize that everything is going to be okay. By the time we wake up they will have probably found Justin. What do I have to lose if I just sleep a little?

"Don't let go of me." I beg Mikayla. "I'll sleep like you asked."

"I'm not going to let you go." She promises. I hear her beginning to sing me a song that easily helps put me to sleep. In my dreams I see Justin, he's crying for me, begging me to save him. I scream out for him because in my dream, I can't do anything to save him, I'm tied up. He calls for me but voice is completely out, I can't yell.

"Mikayla, you're having a nightmare." I hear Mitchie say as she shakes me. I open my eyes to the darkness of the room, but I feel Mitchie still pressed to me. I don't speak, I merely turn around and dig my face into her chest, crying.

_Ring. Ring._ I hear the phone go off. It must have been about twenty minutes that I spent crying in my girlfriends arms. She pulled away and immediately answered the call.

"This is she." She says into the phone. I sit up and state at her, hoping this was the call. "We'll be right over."

She hangs up the phone and tosses it aside. The look on my face begs for an answer but she can't form words. "Damn it, speak!" I beg her.

Her eyes tear up as she pulls me into her arms. I panic a little, why is she crying? "He's okay. They found him." She cries out. "Baby, he's okay."

"Oh God." I cry. Mitchie kisses me gently and I wrap my arms around her neck. This isn't just a kiss, this is us confirming everything will be okay. "We'll be okay." I say as I pull back.

After our embrace, Mitchie and I rush to get dressed. We're out the door in a record breaking ten minutes and manage to get to the police station in five. Mitchie drove so fast that it's a miracle no one pulled us over. We walk, no, we run into the station and look for Charlie. My heart falls to my stomach when I'm met with the sight of Justin.

"Jay!" I yell out when I spot him. I fall to my knees as he takes off running. Two seconds, that's all it takes to have him back in my arms. I hug him tightly, so tightly I'm probably about to choke him. I feel Mitchie squat down to our level, bringing us both into a hug and kissing the top of Justin's head.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Jay." Mitchie says through her happy tears. I pull away from him and let her have her moment. She picks him up into her arms and sways.

"Thanks, mama." He says as he buries his head into her neck. I have a new appreciation for him calling her that. Mitchie just smiles and looks at me, silently telling me she loves me. In response, I kiss her lips. We have our boy back.

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here's the update :) Please review and let know what you think. Any suggestions or something you want to see happen? I'm starting to lose ideas of where to take this story, could use your input on what you want me to write.. :) P.S. you guys are horndogs, always like the sex scenes ;P Also, i hope no one thinks it's weird that Justin calls Mitchie mama, I think it's cute but you know.. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana or the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later <strong>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Good morning, Emory." I whispered softly as I picked up my son from his crib and brought him up to my chest. He smiled softly at me as I held him tight, rocking him side to side in the process. He had been crying for the past five minutes and being the good girlfriend that I am, I chose to get him and leave Mikayla to continue resting.

I pace the room quietly as Emory stares up at me. This action had become one of his favorites; especially in the early mornings. I look down at my little boy and coo, causing a small giggle to escape from him. "Someone's happy this morning." I point out to him before bringing my lips down to kiss his forehead.

After a while of pacing back and forth, I look over at the clock that's placed on Mikayla's bedside and notice that it's a quarter to six. Somehow the two of us had managed to get Emory on a good sleeping schedule and he was hardly waking up during the nights. As I attempted to soothe my baby, I began to think about my plans for the day. I had originally been scheduled to work in two hours, but given that the past week has been extremely stressful, Caitlin had allowed me a day off today. Saturdays were usually one of the most complicated days at work, but she had recently hired a couple high school students who would cover my shift.

"Don't tell mommy, Rory, but I'm taking you guys to the fair where I met her." I whisper in a low voice, avoiding the possibility that Mikayla might wake and hear me. I had been meaning to go with Mikayla for a while now, but with everything that had happened in the past month it became impossible to do so.

"No.. Please.." I hear Mikayla moan out in her sleep. "Don't take him, please." She adds. I sighed audibly as I let my attention focus on my sleeping girlfriend. She was beginning to toss and turn while repeating the same phrase over and over again. I was used to this by now, this had been occurring since we got Justin back, last week.

Mikayla's nightmares were starting to worry me, she'd had a few before but they were never as continuous as they are now. I know the reason behind them was Justin's kidnapping, but she still worries for him. She's become extremely protective of him, never letting him leave our sight. He's been instructed to return to school on Monday and I'm positive she's going to throw a fit once he does.

I walk back to the crib and set Emory down, turning on his motion soother to keep him from growing fussy. Mikayla continues to mumble and I make my way back over to the bed, slowly lying down beside her. "Mik, wake up." I say calmly as I shake her but she doesn't budge.

"Help!" She screams out so loudly I was positive she'd woken Justin up.

"Mikayla, wake up." I begged again, louder this time. I grabbed her gently by the shoulders and shook her, causing her to wake instantly.

"Mitchie.." She cries desperately as she sees it's me. I offer her my arms which she throws herself into without any hesitation.

"I'm right here, baby." I repeat to her as I run my fingers through her hair and hold her closer to me. "Everything is okay."

"I can't take these nightmares anymore, Mitchie." She cried into the crook of my neck. Seeing her like this made me feel horrible, because there wasn't much I could do but hold her once they were done.

"Was it the same one as it's been?" I ask as I keep her close to me, not wanting to let go of her. Her nightmare hadn't changed; it was the exact same one that reoccurred every single night for the last 8 days.

I had fought tears the first day as Mikayla had explained exactly what she was seeing. She saw Justin being taken away and her completely unable to do much about it but watch as her little brother was completely gone. The worst was hearing about how real they had seemed.

"Yes." She answers seeming a little calmer.

"Do you want to go to the doctor's on Monday?" I ask her cautiously. I had brought up the idea a few days ago but she'd flat out ignored it.

"No.." She answered nervously. "Maybe." She added.

"I think it would be good for you to talk to him, Mik. I can't bear to see you like this every morning." I admit.

"Will you take me?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I'll ask Caitlin for a later shift." I say as I think about my work schedule. I was scheduled to go in around 8, after I drop off Justin at school, but I'm sure she'd be willing to move me to a later time.

"I'm scared this is going to haunt me forever." Mikayla admits quietly. I knew she was scared, I could feel her almost shaking with fear.

"You're going to be okay, baby." I promise her as I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up like this." She apologizes as she sits up and wipes away the tears. I bring my hand over and settle in on her leg, running my thumb slightly to show comfort.

"You didn't wake me, babe." I admit to her. "Your son did."

"My big boy is awake?" She asks growing content at the thought of our son. She leans forward a little, looking at the crib and lighting up when she notices Emory moving his feet in his crib.

"Go get him." I tell her as I grow empty without him next to me.

Mikayla stands up from the bed and walks over to the crib, bringing our son into her arms and lavishing him with kisses. "Morning, handsome." She tells him sweetly. I smile widely at the scene in front of me and seconds later I have my girlfriend and my son sitting beside me.

"I didn't change his diaper." I warn her before she can question me like she was probably going to do. "I didn't get a chance to."

"Mitchie.." She laughs to herself then lays Emory down in front of her. "You always manage to get out of it, don't you?"

"It's not my fault that he prefers you for that." I say.

"Get me a diaper and his wipes, will you?" She asks but I know it's more like a demand. I walk over to the changing table in Justin's room and am happy to find him still sleeping. I grab a couple diapers and the wipes before quickly sneaking back out of the room.

"Justin awake?" Mikayla asks as I hand her the essentials.

"Sound asleep." I tell her. "Here I brought a few extras for you to keep on your nightstand."

"Thanks baby."

I lay back out beside Mikayla and throw my hands behind my head, getting comfortable as I watch her change our son's diaper. It was amazing to see how quickly she got the hang of things; I guess it was helpful that she had a younger brother to learn from. Sometimes I feel like I'm the worst mom in the world compared to her.

"What are you think about?" Mikayla asks when she finishes and catches me staring into space.

"How good of a mom you are." I admit.

"Aw, you think so?" She asks with a little chuckle. "You're not that bad yourself."

"You're just so perfect with him," I begin to say. "You know exactly what he wants and he's always so good with you. Me, on the other hand, well I'm sort of a mess. He's always so fussy with me."

"That's because you tense up sometimes and he notices that. I know you get scared to do certain things but you have to loosen up." She tells me. Maybe she does have a point, as much as I love my son it's still hard for me to grow into the role of mom. Sure I'll help out and change his diaper or hold him when he wakes, but it scares me, it makes me feel like I can break him; he's so fragile.

"May I hold him?" I ask her after she completely finishes changing him.

"I have to feed him or he's going to become like you when you don't get your sexy time." She laughs as she fumbles to slide her shirt up but fails. I lean over and lift it for her, earning a kiss on the cheek for my help.

"You don't have anything planned today, right?" I ask her as she breastfeeds.

"No, don't you work?" She asks, her eyes focused on our son.

"Nope. I get the day off but I was thinking we all go out." I suggest.

"I'd like that," She looks at me. "Where would we go?"

"That my beautiful girlfriend… is a secret." I say before leaning up and stealing a kiss from her.

"Don't I get a hint?" She asks as she gives me the pout that she knows makes me confess.

"Nope." I resist tell her. "Look at him go." I point down at Emory in an attempt to change the conversation. The first time I saw Mikayla breastfeeding, I was in complete awe of how quickly my little boy feeds. "He's sucking like it's world war three."

"Gross, Mitch." Mikayla says before hitting me slightly. "He's just hungry."

"I'm hungry too but you don't see me sucking the living life out of you." I joke.

"Seriously? Let me feed our son in peace." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask, remembering the discussion we had been previously holding.

"I think I can make it until Monday." She admits.

"Good. I can probably get Hannah to watch Emory for the time that we're there and I'll drop off Justin at school beforehand." I say. I know she's probably going to be against the idea of letting the kids out of our sight. I know her nightmares are haunting her, but she has nothing to worry about; her mom's in jail.

"No, they'll come with us." She tells me using her 'we're doing this my way' tone.

"Mikayla…" I begin to say but she gives me a cold stare. I had begun to get used to that stare when she was pregnant.

"They're coming with us, Mitchie." She says coldly. I knew talking about this would only cause an argument and I didn't want to ruin the one day I had to spend with her and our boys.

"We'll discuss this tonight." I say feeling defeated.

"We will not discuss this any further, Michelle." She states. I hated when she pulled out my full name, she knows exactly how much I hate it.

"Since when do you wear the pants in this relationship?" I ask jokingly. She looks at me questionably then looks back down at Emory who seemed to have stopped.

"Since I gave birth to YOUR son." She tells me. It had become a new thing for her to blame me for everything, and if I ever asked why she'd just say it's because I got her pregnant. She tends to forget it took the both of us, but I let her feel proud.

"You can't use that excuse on me for everything." I point out to her.

"You're the one who didn't pull out, Mitchie." She says using her typical response. "So yes, I can."

"You're so dramatic sometimes, baby." I lean over and bring my arms around her, being careful not to hit Emory who seemed to have fallen asleep mid-feeding. I attempt to kiss her lips but she pulls away.

"Nuh, uh. Don't come trying to kiss me after you call me dramatic." She says.

"Come on, let me kiss you." I plead. She laughs to herself and stands up, causing me to detach my arms from around her. "You'll owe me for that, Mikayla."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She mocks before placing Emory back down in his crib. It's crazy how all he does is eat and sleep.

"Come back to bed, _mamacita_." I say in a butchered Spanish accent. Mikayla turns to look at me questionably before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Did you just call me mamacita?" She asks. I had to admit, I sound like an idiot calling her that but it worked completely because seconds later I had her crawling on the bed towards me.

"Why? Did you like it?" I ask as I take her in my arms.

"You've never called me that… But I like it, it makes me seem hot." She begins to place small kisses on my neck and I knew immediately where this was going.

"Baby, you are hot." I tell her honestly. Her kisses turn to sucking as she reaches my pulse point and teases me the way she knows I love. "And, fuck, you're making me hot."

"I think we should start the morning off right." She suggests seductively in my ear.

"God damn, Mikayla." I moan out in sheer ecstasy at the thought. It had been a while since we made love and I was looking forward to finally have her again. God, I missed her touch.

**I am so undeniably sorry for the time it took to get this chapter back up. If anyone is still reading, I'm so so so sorry. I needed to get something down so I wrote this but I'll for sure try and update much sooner this next time. The family is going back to the fair.. get ready for a non-drama filled day. Review if you'd like, but I won't take it to heart if y'all hate me.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys.. I'd like to start off by apologizing for not updating in what appears to be over a month or actually two.. I have not forgotten, but i have been extremely busy with the fact that I just started college.. With that said, I don't know exactly when the next update will come, because like I said, i'm busy with college and school and all that good stuff. I promise I will end this story tho, I'm not just leaving it as is. If in the next few weeks or months I can find a time to put things aside and write, I will do. I know most of you may hate me for not updating and hell, you don't even have to review once I do.. but I will get you an update as soon as I possibly can. If you wanna contact me, you can PM me at any time.. no guarantees that i'll be able to respond immediately but i'll try my best. So with that said, thank you very much for the avid support and for those of you who've been asking me about my whereabouts. I'm perfectly fine, no worries, just a little tied up with school is all. **

**I'll be back soon, don't worry ;) **

***Mini Hiatus***


End file.
